Sombrement bleutés
by AndreanneSirois
Summary: Quand rien n'est comme il n'y parait, quand la réalité n'est qu'incertaine, que reste t'il... Sombrement bleutés, fiction dans "l'univers" The 100. Là où les destins se croisent de manière brutale, se lient et s'entrechoquent dans une lutte effrénée contre ce monde sans merci. Saurez-vous discerner le vrai du faux, à qui ferez-vous confiance? [ AU Clexa ]
1. Anecdoche

**Chapitre 1**

 _ **Anecdoche**_

* * *

 _J'aurai les yeux des marées bleues_

 _Et le visage des temps pluvieux_

 _J'aurai le cœur sur un nuage_

 _Passerai ma vie en décalage_

 _J'aurai la tête sur l'oreiller_

 _À peine poser les plumes aux pieds_

 _J'abandonnerai mon âme d'avant_

 _Chercherai celle au présent_

 _Tourne encore_

 _Tourne encore_

 _Sûr de mes pas je prends le large_

 _Les idées un peu moins sages_

 _Je marcherai sans peine sur les os_

 _Mettrai la nuit au tombeau_

 _Que je suis seule_

 _Que je sois folle_

 _Que je ris bien_

 _Que je grogne_

 _Il y aura toujours sur ma peau blanche mes détours et absences_

 _Tourne encore_

« Tourne encore – Salomé Leclerc »

* * *

 _\- Je sens le soleil sur mon visage, je vois des arbres tout autour de moi, l'odeur des fleurs sauvages dans la brise, tout est si beau. En ce moment même, je ne suis plus prise dans l'espace. Il y a 97 ans, une bombe nucléaire a anéanti tous les habitants de la terre, laissant la planète aux radiations._

 _Tic tic tic_

 _\- Heureusement il y a eu des survivants, douze nations ayant des stations orbitales opérationnelles au moment des bombardements. Il n'y a maintenant plus que l'Arche, une station forgée du rassemblement de toutes les autres. On nous a dit que la terre aurait besoin d'un autre siècle avant d'être viable à nouveau. Quatre générations enfermées dans l'espace avant que l'homme puisse retourner de là où il vient. La terre, voilà le rêve, ici c'est la réalité._

 _Tic tic tic_

 _Ssssssssssss…_

 _\- 18 septembre 1968, séance numéro 4 de la patiente Clarke Collins, premier établissement de lien à son monde fictif par le biais de l'hypnose. Docteur Jake Griffin, établissement psychiatrique l'Arche, Mt Weather._

 _Ssssssssssss…_

* * *

Au son de grésillement de l'enregistreur, la docteur Abigail Griffin éteignit l'appareil, retira le ruban qu'elle écoutait jusqu'alors. Elle regarda l'étiquette qui y était collée, y lit la même date qu'elle avait entendu son mari réciter. La docteur se recula sur sa chaise de bois, toisa le contenu du bureau de Jake où elle était enfin venue. Elle tourna la tête vers le large coffret d'où elle avait pris l'enregistrement, réalisa combien il y en avait beaucoup. Dans un soupire elle se frotta les yeux, replaça la bobine avec les autres. Abby ne se décida pas à en écouter une seconde, referma plutôt le couvercle et se pencha sur les dossiers manuscrits.

Elle étala les divers porte-documents, ne se surprit pas du nombre. Combien de fois avait-elle écouté Jake parler de cette fameuse patiente en particulier depuis les deux derniers mois? Mais malgré tout l'intérêt qu'il avait voué à cette jeune femme troublée, il n'avait pu refuser l'offre qui s'était présenté à lui. Chef du département de psychiatrie de l'hôpital Mémorial de Wachington DC, le genre d'opportunité que même le plus grand des attachements patient-médecin ne peut vaincre.

Depuis près de deux semaine qu'il était parti déjà, laissant Abby seule à leur maison au bas de la montagne. Ses nouvelles fonctions et la distance de cette métropole avait rendu impossible de revenir jusqu'à présent. Il appelait toutefois presque à tous les jours, tant pour parler à sa femme que pour s'informer du cas de cette unique patiente. Avant de quitter l'asile où il avait travaillé durant près de vingt ans, Jake avait fait promettre à Abby de s'occuper de Clarke, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et en ce matin brumeux d'octobre, la docteure s'était finalement décidée d'honorer la promesse faite à son époux. Tous les jours elle était passée devant la porte close de son bureau à leur domicile, n'avait pu se résoudre à y entrer, à s'acquitter de la tâche qu'il lui avait abandonné, qui avait allégée sa prise de décision de quitter l'Arche. Mais pour Abigail, l'effet en était tout autre, plus un fardeau qu'un défi à relever. Et suite aux relances incessantes et quotidiennes de Jake, elle avait consentit à véritablement se plonger sur ce cas.

Elle avait repoussé encore et encore car ce genre de patiente était loin d'être celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de traiter. Alors que Jake œuvrait dans l'aile des meurtriers aliénés, elle était dans le secteur de sécurité minimale, à bonne distance des prisonniers dangereux tels que cette jeune madame Collins.

Mais en l'absence de Jake, il avait fallu pallier à la demande, redistribuer les pensionnaires à sa charge. Sa collègue Lorelei Tsing ne pouvait tous les prendre, bien qu'elle fût la plus apte à la tâche. Abby et Marcus avait donc hérité de quelques patients supplémentaires demandant ce qui était loin de leur champ d'expertise, du moins en l'attente que le poste soit comblé.

Et même si depuis cette nouvelle redistribution Abby avait pris tout son temps, aujourd'hui elle confrontait ses appréhensions, davantage pour son mari de plus en plus soucieux que véritablement pour la jeune femme en question.

La docteur Griffin sortit quelques dossier des porte-documents et en ouvrit un. Dans le coin droit y était agrafée la photo de Clarke, blonde et froide. À cette image, Abby revit sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme quelques jours auparavant. Un premier contact distant où elles avaient échangés quelque peu. De ses yeux grands ouverts elle ressentait à nouveau le poids de ce bleu la scrutant. Cette couleur d'un ciel aussi clair que tourmenté, un voile d'une réalité insondable. Pour l'atteindre il lui faudrait suivre les traces de son mari, lui faudrait reprendre cette thérapie expérimentale qu'il avait progressivement tenté, qu'il avait laissé en plan avec son départ. Voilà ce qui préoccupait Abigail, cette manière de rejoindre cette jeune femme par le biais de manœuvre visant à violer son esprit, à l'atteindre sans son réel consentement.

Abby relu à nouveau les informations sur la jeune Collins, sur les événements l'ayant conduit à son internement. Elle serra les dents alors qu'elle se laissait étrangement gagner par l'émotion. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, fixa le plafond un court moment avant de refermer durement les paupières. La docteure soupira à nouveau tout en refermant le document. D'un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur recouvert de papier peint, elle se releva. Sans trop se presser elle rassembla tout le travail qu'elle avait ramené à la maison, celui de Jake devenu le sien.

En trois allers-retours à sa voiture, les dossiers dans les boites de cartons rangés sur la banquette arrière, elle put enfin verrouiller la porte de la maison. Comme elle était grande et vide maintenant qu'elle y vivait seule, le couple n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant. Abby chassa cette nostalgie passagère de son esprit, remonta le col de son imperméable beige alors que le vent lui mordait le cou. Tout en frissonnant, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de l'institut.

En tournant le coin de rue qui lui faisait quitter son quartier, elle se décida à allumer la radio, à emplir ce silence qui l'accompagnait déjà bien assez à la maison.

\- _C'est aujourd'hui que le jury rendra son verdict sur le cas de la Reines des glaces._

Abby secoua la tête tout en syntonisant une autre chaine. Depuis des mois que cette histoire alimentait les médias. Combien de première page avait fait les meurtres sordides perpétrés par celle que les tabloïdes avaient nommé « La reine des glaces ». Presque autant d'encre que de sang avaient été versés pour chaque nouveau corps retrouvés la tête tranchée. Les dépouilles laissées dans les congélateurs des victimes, attendant patiemment d'être découverts, d'être révélé au grand jour. L'appellation, quoi qu'ironiquement morbide lui allait plutôt bien, et le nom était resté.

Si la peur avait été le plus grand motivateur à sa popularité jusqu'à maintenant, c'était désormais sa capture qui attirait l'attention générale. S'en était suivi son procès qui touchait maintenant à sa fin, heureusement.

Alors que la musique succédait aux informations, Abby se remémorait ce qu'elle avait lu sur les évènements au tribunal. Comment le processus avait été long et laborieux, comment l'accusée avait enchainé les avocats, clamant avec violence une innocence teintée de folie. Et comme l'avait annoncé le présentateur radio, tout serait terminé aujourd'hui, le cas serait enfin clos, et on entendrait plus parler de cette meurtrière au cœur de glace, enfin.

Abigail chassa ces pensées de son esprit alors qu'elle commençait à discerner l'imposante bâtisse qu'était l'Arche. Tout au bout de la route devenant un cul-de-sac, se perdant de sa hauteur dans le brouillard, l'asile psychiatrique dégageait une sorte de prestance néanmoins lugubre. La forêt d'arbre gris dénués de feuille l'encerclant et les hautes grilles de fer forgées venaient encadrer ce tableau tristement sinistre.

Le portail s'ouvrit à son approche et elle fit un signe de tête au gardien de la guérite tout en ralentissant progressivement. Abby alla se garer dans l'emplacement à son nom, celui qui avait été jusqu'à présent à la droite de celui de Jake. Son écriteau n'avait pas encore été changé, restait en dernier vestige de sa présence interrompue. Elle sortit de la voiture et se raidit à la sensation de l'air froid qui s'infiltrait sous son manteau. L'imperméable devrait bientôt être remis au placard, car l'automne devenait de plus en plus mordant en l'attente de l'hiver précoce.

\- Matinale, Docteur Griffin.

Abby pivota sur elle-même, cherchant cette voix qu'elle avait reconnue aussitôt.

\- Là-haut, madame.

La docteure leva les yeux vers le lampadaire du stationnement pour enfin y apercevoir la jeune femme d'entretien.

\- Raven, lui dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte arrière pour récupérer ses cartons.

\- Besoin d'aide avec tout ça? Lui demanda la brune.

Abby ne répondit pas immédiatement, regarda les boites qui impliqueraient plusieurs voyages jusqu'à son bureau. Son hésitation donna à Raven la réponse qu'elle supposait et en un rien de temps, elle descendit habilement de là où elle était perchée.

\- Merci, dit simplement la docteure alors qu'elle refermait de son dos la portière, les bras chargés, quoi que moins que la jeune préposé d'entretien.

\- Vous avez entendu les informations ce matin, madame?

Abigail se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je sais qu'il y en a des cinglés ici mais…

\- Des patients Raven, des patients.

\- Oui bon, mais tout de même, c'est un sacré psycho folle…

\- Raven…

\- Madame, on parle ici d'une femme qui a décapité plus d'une dizaine de personnes et les a congelé ensuite… si ce n'est pas être totalement à côté de la plaque je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Abby secoua la tête l'air déconcerté, ce qui fit sourire Raven au passage. Elles approchèrent rapidement les marches de pierres menant aux grandes portes de l'institut.

\- Hey Monty, tu nous ouvre? Lança Raven en direction d'un haut buisson à la gauche des pavés.

La docteure n'eut pas le temps de se demander où était le jeune jardinier que déjà le petit asiatique sortait la tête des arbustes. Le regard effarouché, il remarqua les deux femmes qui le fixaient, des cartons plein les bras. Sans dire un mot, il se rua au haut des escaliers, ouvrit l'une des lourdes portes pour les laisser passer.

\- Merci beaucoup M. Green, lui dit Abby.

\- La galanterie n'est pas encore morte à ce que je vois, Monty, ajouta Raven en donnant un coup de coude au passage au jardinier.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire gêné puis referma derrière elles, retourna à la taille des vivaces. Les femmes traversèrent le grand hall dont le plafond n'atteignait de limite qu'à la cime du cinquième et dernier étage. Les talons de la docteure résonnèrent sur le marbre du plancher, emplirent les lieux jusqu'alors silencieux. Au centre des deux imposants escaliers allant se rejoindre en un seul plus en hauteur, le bureau d'accueil se trouvait vide de la secrétaire. À sa place, le gardien de nuit attendant sa venue qui signerait la fin de son chiffre.

\- Mesdames, dit-il en les apercevant.

Il releva sa casquette et replia son journal, non sans attirer le regard d'Abby.

\- M. Sinclair, dit-elle en ralentissant, penchant légèrement la tête pour lire la première page.

« LE VERDICT TOMBE AUJOURD'HUI » était inscrit en caractères gras au-dessus d'une gravure illustrant l'accusée. La scène montrait un visage furibond qui hurlait en se débâtant des mains des gardes de justice, un air à glacer le sang, littéralement.

\- Vous voulez le journal, madame, je l'ai déjà lu deux fois depuis les petites heures? Demanda le gardien en lui tendant le papier plié.

\- Non, merci M. Sinclair…

\- Moi je vais le prendre alors, la coupa Raven.

Elle alla coincer le tabloïde entre son menton et le dessus de la boîte du haut qu'elle transportant.

\- Merci, ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace visant à maintenir le journal et d'éviter qu'il ne glisse au sol.

Abby lui lança un regard réprobateur, quoi que peu convaincant. Raven lui renvoya ce sourire arrogant qui lui était propre et sans rien ajouter, elles gravirent les marches jusqu'au quatrième pallier. Tout au bout de l'aile Ouest se trouvait son bureau ainsi que celui de Marcus Kane, celui avec qui elle se partageait les cas dit _légers_.

Toujours au son du claquement de ses chaussures, elles regagnèrent la porte où Dr. Abigail Griffin était marqué en lettres dorés sur le verre givré. Raven déposa les cartons au sol et se massa inconsciemment le haut de la jambe en se redressant. La préposée d'entretien remarqua le regard préoccupé de la docteure et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour mettre un terme à cette pause dans son horaire.

\- Je dois retourner au travail maintenant, madame, dit Raven d'un signe de la main alors que déjà elle s'éloignait.

Abby la regarda tenter de cacher sa claudication, secoua la tête sachant déjà comment la jeune femme était têtu et refuserait son aide si elle le lui offrait à nouveau. Elle pivota sur elle-même, se dégagea une main pour tourner la poignée et entre dans son bureau. La première boite sur la chaise longue rembourrée, elle se frotta le front devenu légèrement humide à l'effort. En se retournant, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Marcus qui fixait le sol de la pièce. Son cœur manqua un battement de stupeur et elle appuya sa main contre son torse pour se ressaisir.

\- Marcus, mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'elle remarquait l'état de son collègue. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait songeur, non, affecté.

\- Marcus? Demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant lentement.

\- Hum? Répondit-t-il quand elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Reprit-elle tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Une de mes patientes s'est suicidé cette nuit, avoua-t-il en se passant la main sur le front.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Celle que m'avait confiée Jake… Anya.

Abby se recula tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement affecté. Elle referma durement les yeux tout en expirant.

* * *

 _\- Anya, prends ma main!_

 _Clarke l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle-même tenait à peine debout. Elles avaient dû tomber l'équivalent de deux étages dans cette chute à linge. Dans leur fuite elles avaient aperçu cette trappe, avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir sa fonction. Bien qu'elles n'aient plus aucune idée d'où elles se trouvaient, il y avait toute de même cette certitude rassurante, elles gagnaient du terrain._

 _Anya la regarda droit dans les yeux avec encore ce mépris d'une confiance à prouver, une alliance éphémère. Elle lui prit la main et la blonde l'aida à sortir de l'énorme benne de linges souillés où elles avaient atterri. Alors qu'elle reprenait encore son souffle, Clarke toisa les lieux pour arriver à cette simple évidence._

 _\- On est sorti, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupir._

 _Elle s'éloigna de la benne en pressant le pas, s'accroupit devant un tas de vêtement probablement réservé au personnel d'entretien._

 _\- Hey! Allez, viens te changer. On ne pourra pas couvrir beaucoup de distance habillé comme ça! Dit Clarke alors qu'elle commençait déjà à choisir bottes et chemise._

 _\- Je ne laisserai pas les autres ici, lui répondit-elle le regard toujours fixé sur les linges souillés._

 _Clarke se releva prestement et alla la rejoindre._

 _\- Anya, écoute moi, ils ont des gardes, ils ont des armes. Une fois que nous serons sorties d'ici, nous pourrons trouver de l'aide, nous pourrons revenir…_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de nous, la coupa Anya._

 _La blonde soutint son regard, y vit toute précarité de cette évasion commune. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'abandonner à de plus amples questionnements que des voix au loin attirèrent leur attention. Anya lui tourna le dos, regarda dans la direction d'où provenaient les discussions encore incompréhensibles par la distance._

 _\- Quelqu'un approche, dit-elle._

 _Clarke la contourna et fixa le couloir leur apportant ces voix peu rassurantes._

 _\- Pas juste quelqu'un…_

TOC TOC TOC

\- Debout là-dedans, dit Byrne alors qu'elle donnait trois coups au mur capitonné de la cellule d'isolement qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

La garde rangea son trousseau de clef à sa ceinture et s'approcha de la jeune femme jusqu'alors endormi.

\- Debout Clarke, c'est terminé je te ramène à l'étage, ajouta-t-elle en saisissant la blonde par le bras.

Le geste n'était ni brusque ni contraignant, mais ne laissait pas non plus place à la contradiction. Clarke avait encore les yeux plissés par la soudaine lumière vive tranchant sévèrement avec le noir opaque qui lui avait tenu compagnie. Depuis combien d'heure elle était ici, elle n'en avait plus la moindre idée, dans ces cellules le temps perdait de son sens. Elles sortirent dans le couloir du premier sous-sol. Le béton froid sous ses pieds finit de la réveiller totalement. La blonde arrêta de marcher, ce qui fit resserrer la poigne de Byrne.

\- Où est-elle? Demanda Clarke alors qu'elle pivotait à droite et à gauche, semblait chercher quelqu'un.

\- Vient Clarke, tout est fini, je te ramène avec les autres, lui redit la garde.

\- OÙ EST-ELLE? Hurla-t-elle, s'agitant de plus en plus.

\- Clarke ne me force pas à…

Byrne n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà la blonde perdait toute sa fougue, se calmait si rapidement que cela en était presque incroyable. La garde la dévisagea alors qu'elle la voyait tomber à genoux, le regard tourné vers le fond du corridor. Elle finit par suivre des yeux la direction qui avait causé pareille accalmie.

À quelques dizaines de mètres, les portes séparant le secteur d'isolement de celui des locaux médicaux se refermaient lourdement. Dans leur ballant de va et vient encore en mouvement, Byrne pu discerner Jackson qui poussait une civière. Sur celle-ci y était étendu un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Un bras pendait librement sur le côté, trahissait de par son tatouage l'identité de cette patiente dont le combat était maintenant terminé, Anya.

* * *

Les talons d'Abby résonnaient à nouveau dans le long couloir du quatrième étage alors qu'elle et Kane se dirigeait vers l'aile opposée. Marcus n'était pas uniquement venu lui annoncer la mort de l'ancienne patiente de Jake, il était également venu la prévenir que Dante l'attendait. Néanmoins ce n'était pas que la docteure Griffin qui était convié mais tous les psychiatres en poste.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux au grand bureau de leur patron dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Kane y appuya de sa large paume et fit signe à Abby de passer devant. Tsing était déjà là, assise du côté gauche de la table ovale au centre de la pièce. L'endroit était relativement sombre dû au couvert nuageux. Quelques lampes sur les meubles en bois dispersaient une lumière jaunâtre. Malgré le papier peint, les tapis et le mobilier austère, il y avait cette odeur qui persistait ici seulement. Comme un souvenir dans lequel on entre, les feuilles d'un livre emprunté, une bibliothèque d'un temps passé, une senteur étonnement apaisante.

\- Abby, Marcus, venez prendre place, dit Dante alors qu'il se levait de son siège pour les accueillir.

\- Docteur Wallace, dit Abigail alors que Kane se contentait d'un hochement de tête.

Ensemble ils s'exécutèrent tel que demandé par leur directeur, s'attablèrent pour cette rencontre matinale. Le vieil homme les regarda tous un à un, puis joint ses mains ensemble avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vous ai convié ce matin pour plusieurs raisons. La première, le décès de la patiente…

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant le nom de la femme en question. Abby et Loroleï échangèrent un regard qui hurlait en silence ce qu'aucune ne diraient à haute voix. Les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de sa collègue, Abigail termina la phrase de Dante.

\- Anya, elle s'appelait Anya.

\- Elle m'avait été confié... commença Kane.

\- Par Jake, nous le savons tous Marcus, le coupa Tsing.

Dante leva ses mains dans les airs, le regard réprobateur. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il ni avait aucune chimie entre Tsing et les deux autres. Avec Jake connaissant d'avantage Loroleï, un statu quo régnait, mais depuis son départ rien n'était plus pareil, rien.

\- Le suicide de mademoiselle Anya est un triste événement, fâcheux également…

Wallace fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Nous contacterons la famille…

\- Elle n'avait plus aucune famille monsieur, termina Marcus.

Dante hocha la tête en fixant la table d'acajou.

\- Nous prendrons les dispositions nécessaires Docteur Kane, nous ferons ce qui se doit d'être fait. Vous et moi en discuterons ensemble plus en détail à la fin de cette réunion.

Le vieil homme secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il désirait chasser physiquement le présent sujet de son esprit. Son expression changea alors qu'il redevenait immobile.

\- Voilà quelques temps déjà que nous pallions à l'absence du docteur Jake Griffin. Vous avez tous reçus des patients supplémentaires et ce même s'ils ne sont pas dans votre champ d'expertise habituel.

Dante regarda tour à tour Marcus et Abby en terminant ses mots.

\- Toutefois, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que cette charge imposée touche à sa fin, ajouta-t-il en se reculant sur son siège.

\- Vous avez engagé un nouveau psychiatre, monsieur? Demanda Tsing tout en n'arrivant pas à masquer totalement l'appréhension dans sa voix.

Wallace pinça légèrement les lèvres tout en secouant à nouveau la tête d'un ballant d'hésitation.

\- Pas exactement. Vous connaissez tous mon fils, Cage?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondirent-ils tous à un quasi unisson.

\- Cage est de retour au pays, ses études de médecine outremer sont bel et bien terminées…

\- Sauf votre respect M. Wallace, vous l'avez dit vous-même, votre fils _vient_ de terminer sa médecine, il n'est nullement…

\- Docteur Tsing, c'est à Cage que je léguerai tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous, c'est à lui que je laisserai les rênes de cet endroit. Ma vision, le travail d'une vie, Loroleï. Il est grand temps qu'il fasse parti des nôtres…

Il fit une pause et fit un tour de table du regard, toisant chacun de ses médecins, s'attardant sur Tsing pour finir.

\- Je compte sur votre collaboration à tous sur ce point.

Dante referma les yeux un court moment et soupira, calma ce qui tentait de monter en lui.

\- Le départ du Docteur Griffin aura laissé un grand vide à combler, tant en la personne que par son travail à reprendre. Vous avez œuvré à vous quatre pendant de nombreuses années, une équipe ébranlée qui se doit néanmoins d'être ressoudée.

Un silence s'en suivit. Les trois psychiatres traitants se perdirent en songe, le rappel d'un temps filant trop rapidement. Des années à quatre s'étant envolées comme on ne peut les retenir, comme l'air nous fuit entre les doigts. Il ne restait plus que leurs souvenirs partagés, l'écriteau du Docteur Griffin devant sa place de parking vide.

\- Je vous retire donc les patients de Jake, commença le directeur.

\- Pour ce qu'il en reste, murmura Abby pour elle-même.

\- Cage viendra travailler de concert avec la docteure Tsing, ce qui vous allégera tous les deux, termina-t-il en fixant Abigail et Kane.

Marcus fit un oui de la tête qui trahissait un énorme soulagement de pouvoir enfin retourner à ses tâches habituelles. Abby, quant à elle, fixait le centre de la table en bois, le regard absent. De ses yeux grands ouverts elle revoyait le dossier de Clarke, ses yeux bleus tourmentés lors de leur première rencontre. Puis elle réentendait la voix de son mari lui demandant de reprendre ce cas qui lui était si cher. Enfin elle se revoyait elle-même faire cette unique promesse avant qu'il ne parte. Et dans un soupir elle releva les yeux vers Dante.

\- Je garde l'une des patiente de Jake… je garde Clarke Collins, dit-elle d'une voix lente mais ferme.

Elle et Wallace restèrent le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre durant des secondes aussi longues que des heures. Tsing alla s'objecter quand Dante la fit taire d'un bref signe de la main.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Abigail.

\- Non… mais c'est ce que Jake voulait.

Le directeur conclus le sujet d'un hochement de tête que lui rendit Abby.

\- Bien, nous réglerons plus en détail les transitions lorsque Cage sera en poste, il devrait passer dès aujourd'hui en fin de journée. Il y a maintenant un dernier point dont je dois vous informer.

Le vieil homme se massa les tempes un bref moment avant de poursuivre.

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel du procureur Miller, le verdict est tombé.

\- Mais quel verdict, de quoi parlons-nous ici? Demanda Kane qui ne semblait pas saisir un traitre mot.

Abby quant à elle, espérait ne pas comprendre comme son collègue, souhaitait ardemment que le directeur ne poursuivrait pas dans la direction qu'elle redoutait.

\- Vous parlez… d'elle, monsieur? S'enquit Tsing

Dante fit oui de la tête.

\- Mais de qui parlons-nous? Redemanda Marcus.

\- Tu ne lis pas les journaux peut-être? Elle, celle dont tout le monde parle, la reine des glaces! Lui répondit Loroleï.

\- Oh… dit-il simplement alors qu'Abby à ses côté fermait les yeux en soupirant.

\- En effet, comme je le disais, le jugement a été rendu… Celle que les médias ont nommée la reine des glaces a été jugé coupable de ses douze meurtres. Néanmoins, vue la violence et la démence qui se dégageait tant de ses actes que de sa personne, son avocat n'aura eu aucun mal à convaincre le jury de sa folie. Elle ne sera donc pas condamnée à la peine de mort mais viendra plutôt…

\- Ici, compléta Abigail.

\- Oui, soupira Dante. Les inspecteurs chargés de l'affaire viendront nous la reconduire dès demain à l'aube, Tsing vous devrez être présente pour son arrivée.

\- Bien monsieur, dit-elle en masquant son sourire qui tentait de lui fendre le visage. Cependant, elle ne pouvait masquer cette brillance dans ses yeux, la frénésie de pouvoir traiter celle qui était maintenant lugubrement célèbre.

\- Les journalistes seront nombreux dès demain, je compte sur votre discrétion des plus totale, pas un mot à la presse. Je peux comprendre votre fascination docteure Tsing mais tout ceci est une publicité dont je préférerais bien me passer.

\- Monsieur, c'est pourtant une chance, une opportunité…

\- Non Docteure, dit-il en levant la main vers elle pour l'interrompre. Ici nous traitons les patients, nous ne les utilisons pas à des fins personnelles d'avancement ou de glorification quelconque.

Abby et Loroleï échangèrent un court regard qui pour une rare fois, se voyait complice. Car toutes deux savaient que leur directeur ignorait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Si Abby trouvait déjà que les méthodes de son mari était expérimentale et aux limites du moral, elle n'osait imaginer ce que tentait Tsing de son côté sur ses propres patients. Abigail détourna les yeux de sa collègue comme elle l'avait toujours fait, se disant comme toujours « il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux de pas savoir ».

\- Demain nous accueillerons notre nouvelle pensionnaire et je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce nom de _reine de glaces_ entre ses murs. Cette jeune personne a un nom et vous l'emploierez comme il se doit.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle, monsieur, demanda Kane intrigué.

\- Heda… Alexandria Heda.

* * *

Abby n'était pas revenue à son bureau depuis plus de dix minutes qu'on cogna déjà à la porte. Elle se passa la main sur le front, se remémorant encore la réunion tout juste achevée.

\- Oui? Lança-t-elle en soupirant.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la garde Byrne passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Je vous escorte la patiente Collins tel que prévu madame, vous préférez peut-être que je la reconduise avec les autres?

Abby haussa les sourcils ayant totalement oublié sa rencontre prévue en fin d'avant-midi.

\- Non… faites la plutôt entrer, merci madame Byrne, je vous ferai demander quand j'en aurai terminé.

\- Bien, docteure, dit la garde en sortant.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau afin de laisser entrer une jeune femme blonde. Et en aussi peu de temps, Byrne referma derrière elle, la laissant seule avec la psychiatre.

Abby restait assise, fixait sa jeune patiente debout devant la porte close. Clarke regardait vers le bas, se frottait les mains avec avidité comment si elle tentait de les nettoyer de quelque chose. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien, et après quelques secondes elle s'interrompit brusquement. Ses mains restèrent suspendues dans cette manie passagère auquel elle s'était soustraite. Ses doigts se détendirent et dérivèrent vers ses poignets.

Tout en se les massant délicatement, elle releva la tête. Les regards d'Abby et Clarke se croisèrent enfin. Dans un lourd silence elles restèrent là, à se jauger l'une l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur presque imperceptible dans ce qui semblait une mer noire d'égarement.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, dit Abby en lui faisant un léger signe de tête.

\- Docteur Griffin.

\- Si tu veux bien, ajouta Abigail en lui indiquant l'une des deux chaises devant son bureau.

Clarke fit un premier pas hésitant, puis un second, et alla finalement s'asseoir tout en continuant à se masser les poignets.

\- As-tu mal, Clarke? S'enquit la docteure d'une voix calme et neutre, néanmoins sans la moindre pointe de réconfort.

La blonde relâcha ses doigts qu'elle referma plutôt en poing. Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna. Son regard dévia plutôt vers l'un des cadres qui reposait sur le bureau de la psychiatre. On y voyait un photographie de Jake et Abby, souriant et heureux, ensemble.

Abigail profita de cette dérive d'attention pour la scruter. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, du moins plus qu'à l'ordinaire, ses poignets étaient violacés et quelques égratignures ici et là trahissaient une nuit mouvementée. Mais surtout, il y avait ses yeux. Cernés et enflés à la fois, signe d'un sommeil absent et de pleurs retenus.

Que c'était-il passé, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il suffirait de vérifier auprès des gardes de nuit, de passer les registres des cellules d'isolement des sous-sols. Cependant, ce ne serait que des faits de surface. Car une autre version miroitait plus en profondeur, dans une noirceur liant le vrai au faux. Celle gardée jalousement dernière ses prunelles bleutées, celle de Clarke. Mais pour obtenir ces aveux, Abby savait très bien où elle devrait aller, où elle devrait plonger pour trouver les réponses.

À son tour, elle détourna le regard vers la photo qui semblait tant captiver Clarke. Elle esquissa un fin sourire en voyant celui de son mari, figé dans le temps, gardé derrière le verre du cadre d'argent. Elle s'entendit à nouveau alors qu'elle s'adressait à Dante lors de leur réunion « c'est ce que Jake voulait ». Elle referma les yeux durement et serra les dents.

\- Clarke, j'aimerais que tu t'allonges sur le long fauteuil s'il te plait, dit Abby en rouvrant enfin les yeux.

La jeune femme détacha son regard de la photographie et fixa sa récente psychiatre. Après un moment à rester de marbre, elle finit par se lever, prenant appuis sur les bras de la chaise. De son pas toujours lent elle traversa la pièce et alla s'étendre sur la méridienne de cuir capitonnée.

La docteure se leva à son tour et passa aux grandes bibliothèques qui meublaient l'entièreté de l'un des murs de son bureau. Elle s'immobilisa devant l'enregistreur et le métronome qu'elle y avait placé bien des jours auparavant. Tout était prêt pour ce moment depuis un temps, mais elle n'avait encore su trouver son chemin jusqu'à cet instant précis. Celui qui marquerait le point de non-retour.

Elle inspira fortement, appuya de son index sur l'une des touches de l'enregistreur. Dans un grésillement, les bobines se mirent à tourner, à graver sur ruban ce qui allait suivre. Abby retira ensuite le couvercle triangulaire à l'avant de l'instrument de tempo. Délicatement, elle descendit le poids jusqu'au rythme désiré, puis, donna une poussée à la fine tige de métal.

Tic tic tic

Voilà, elles y étaient, tout pouvait commencer, ou du moins, continuer.

\- Clarke, je veux que tu fermes les yeux, que tu te concentres au rythme du métronome.

Abby laissa ses mots commencer à faire leur effet tout en allant récupérer crayon et papier avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de celui de la blonde.

\- Je veux que tu oublis l'instant présent, que tu te délaisses de tout ce qui te retient ici.

Tic tic tic

\- Rien n'est ce qu'il n'y parait, plus d'une personne sous un même visage, plus d'une réalité à explorer, plus qu'un monde où se réfugier. Va où toi seule sait aller, retourne là-bas…

La respiration de Clarke se ralentit progressivement, devint plus profonde et stable. Elle y était, loin et si près à la fois.

\- Clarke, je veux que tu me dises où tu étais la nuit dernière.

\- Avec Anya…

Abby manqua échapper son stylo en entendant ce nom.

\- Que faisais-tu avec Anya, Clarke, ajouta-t-elle tout en tentant de masquer la curiosité qui s'installait.

\- Nous avons attendu que la docteure Tsing s'éloigne et nous sommes sorti de la cage.

Abigail savait que Loroleï était la médecin de garde la nuit dernière, commençait vraiment à se demander où allait se rendre la blonde dans son récit. Elle l'écouta parler d'une fuite dans les couloirs sous la montagne, comment elles s'étaient perdues.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans la trappe… nous… sur des corps de natifs morts… vidés de leur sang.

La docteure encercla le mot trappe et natifs, se laissant des pistes pour le moment où elle tenterait de démêler tout cela, si toutefois cela était possible.

Clarke relata comment, avec Anya, elles s'étaient retrouvées à plonger à l'eau, comment elles avaient parcouru la forêt pour tenter d'échapper à ceux qui les pourchassaient. Tout était si clair et chaotique à la fois, des détails précis et des sensations, un voile de l'esprit aussi complexe que nébuleux.

Abby continua à orienter Clarke du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ce monde qui lui était impossible de voir, uniquement d'entendre de cette jeune voix éraillée et profonde. La docteure s'avança au bord de son fauteuil alors que la tournure des événements rejoignait quelques faits réels, dont la mort d'Anya.

\- Elle est morte devant moi… elle… son combat est terminé, dit la blonde en retenant ses larmes de tomber.

Ses mains étaient serrées en poing et son visage de plus en plus crispé.

\- Comment est-elle morte, Clarke?

\- Ils ont tiré vers nous…

Abby soupira alors que ce qu'elle croyait une piste vers ce suicide inexpliqué lui échappait dans le brouillard de l'incohérence de Clarke.

\- Bien, Clarke, je voudrais maintenant…

\- Nous avons été séparé… j'ai reçu un coup à la tête et…

Le visage de la jeune femme se détendit, ses mains de desserrèrent.

\- Quand j'ai repris conscience des gardes m'ont conduit de force mais…

La docteure usait de tout son contrôle pour ne pas insister, pour ne pas forcer la réponse. Elle attendit plutôt, stylo en main.

\- Maman?

* * *

Il était passé minuit quand Loroleï regarda sa montre. Elle se frotta les yeux et poussa la porte menant de l'isolement au secteur médical. L'endroit était blanc et stérile, céramique et mobilier de métal froid. L'air était plus frais ici et elle resserra son sarrau à l'avant. Elle se rendit devant les compartiments réfrigérés, tira la poigné et ouvrit. Dans un glissement métallique elle sortit le longeron sur lequel était étendu un corps sans vie.

Dans la lumière blanche de la pièce, les traits d'Anya se voyaient accentués et creusés. Un tissu pâle la couvrait des aisselles au milieu des cuisses, laissant les ecchymoses récemment apparues à la vue de tous.

Tsing releva brusquement la tête alors que le bruit du ballant des portes se faisait entendre. Le regard noir elle regard l'homme s'approcher vers elle, venir la rejoindre de l'autre côté du corps.

\- Docteur Wallace, dit-elle en reposant les yeux sur le cadavre.

\- Cage suffira, je peux vous appeler Loroleï?

\- Non, dit-elle sèchement.

Cage ne put retenir un rire étouffé. Le sourire aux lèvres il prit l'avant-bras d'Anya et en approcha son visage.

\- S'ouvrir les veines… dit-il dans un quasi murmure.

Sans même prendre le temps de mettre des gants, il passa son pouce sur la plaie traversant le poignet de la jeune femme. Puis, dans une caresse lente et morbide, il fit remonter son doigt jusqu'au creux du coude d'Anya. De là, il marqua une pause et se pencha encore d'avantage jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau pâlie. Il renifla quelques coups, puis se redressa, un sourire lui fendant le visage.

\- Le suicide est une _bonne_ explication, mais je crois que tu aurais pu trouver mieux, Loroleï.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle tendit la main pour replonger le brancard dans son caisson.

Cage l'interrompit, plaquant sa main sur la sienne. Tsing serra la mâchoire alors que de son regard toujours noir elle fixait ce visage suffisant face à elle.

\- Je crois que tu te méprends sur mes intentions, très chère.

La docteure ne répondit pas, se contenta de soutenir son regard plus encore. Cage rit brièvement à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as tenté sur cette patiente pour ensuite dissimuler ton échec par son _suicide_.

Cage retira sa main de celle de Tsing.

\- Ce que je sais par contre… c'est qu'une belle collaboration nous attend, Loroleï.

\- Docteure Tsing, le reprit-elle le regard mitigé.

\- Loroleï, pas de ça entre nous voulez-vous?

Cage se recula en se frottant les mains, le regard vif et brillant.

\- Premièrement, il nous faut faire disparaitre tout ceci, dit-il en agitant ses mains avec un faux dégoût en direction du corps d'Anya.

Tsing appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord du longeron et soupira.

\- Allez ma chère, les marques des piqures ne tarderont pas à transparaitre sous sa peau morte. Et alors toute cette façade de suicide ne pourra plus vous cacher.

Cage claqua des doigts en secouant la tête comme pour trouver une solution. Il pivota sur lui-même pour finalement s'immobiliser.

\- L'incinérateur, dit-il.

\- D'ordinaire nous enterrons les morts, ce n'est que sur les cas de contagions ou exigence de la famille que nous…

Le jeune Wallace leva la main vers elle pour la faire taire.

\- Je me charge de ces détails. Occupons-nous de ceci pour le moment et ensuite…

\- Ensuite? S'enquit-elle.

\- Ensuite vous me direz tout Loroleï… absolument tout.

* * *

 _ ***Anecdoche – Conversation où tout le monde parle, mais où personne n'écoute.**_

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour à vous tous!**

 **Eh oui, me revoilà. Je dois admettre que je suis bien heureuse d'être de retour. Fiction d'un genre bien différent, en espérant que cela vous plaise également. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, me faire part de vos commentaires, vous savez à quel point j'adore vous lire.**

 **A.S.**


	2. Adronitis

**Chapitre 2**

 _ **Adronitis**_

* * *

 _Il y a les regards de ceux que l'on croise_

 _Et ceux que l'on habite_

 _Avant d'avoir eu le temps de voir_

 _J'ai fermé les yeux trop vite_

 _Tous les visages parlent d'eux-mêmes_

 _Avant qu'on les connaisse_

 _Le mien t'a dit va-t'en cours au loin_

 _Je ne serai que tristesse_

 _Il y a les sourires de ceux que l'on croise_

 _Et ceux que l'on habite_

 _Avant d'avoir eu le temps de boire_

 _Tu as craché trop vite_

 _Tous les visages parlent d'eux-mêmes_

 _Avant qu'ils se connaissent_

 _Les nôtres ont fait semblant jusqu'à la fin_

 _Aidées de fausses promesses_

"Tous les visages – Pierre Lapointe"

* * *

30 octobre 1968

\- Je déteste cet endroit, dit Gustus en resserrant ses mains sur le volant.

\- Moi aussi, lui rendit Indra alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

Le jour allait bientôt se lever, néanmoins, l'épais couvert nuageux masquait les premiers rayons du jour, allongeait cette nuit qui semblait sans fin. La pluie martelait les vitres de la voiture, se rependant en longue coulisse.

Alexandria était assise, pieds et mains liées, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture des inspecteurs. Elle regardait là dehors, le paysage morne d'automne défiler sous ses yeux. En silence, elle restait là, contrainte, vaincue. Autant elle avait hurlé à s'époumoner durant les semaines du procès, autant maintenant elle ne s'imaginait pas parler à nouveau.

\- Nous y voilà, soupira Gustus alors que l'asile se dessinait au loin.

\- Toujours aussi macabre cet endroit, ajouta sa collègue.

\- Toujours.

Bien que l'institut l'Arche leur ait donné froid dans le dos à chacune de leur visite, les inspecteurs devaient pourtant s'avouer heureux de s'y rendre en cette aube orageuse. D'ordinaire, c'était les gardes de la prison qui escortait en fourgonnette sécurisée les fous dangereux, comme on les appelait. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était bien différente, la prisonnière était bien différente.

De loin la plus jeune, la plus crainte et tristement célèbre tueuse en série qu'il leur serait donné de croiser dans leur carrière. Et eux, les inspecteurs Gustus et Indra avaient réussi à l'attraper après des mois à la traquer, un dossier qu'ils se devaient de clore, leur réputation et leur poste jouant dans la balance. Une victoire au goût amer quand le verdict avait été rendu. L'un comme l'autre, ils désiraient la voir condamnée à mort, payer pour toutes ses vies cruellement arrachées. Au contraire, elle était là, tout juste derrière eux, à fixer la pluie. Ainsi ils avaient tenu à mener tout ce long travail jusqu'au bout, jusqu'ici, jusqu'à la fin.

Gustus immobilisa la voiture devant les hautes grilles de fer forgées, baissa la vitre de sa portière.

\- Inspecteur Gustus, nous venons escorter Mme. Alexandria Heda, la docteure hum…

\- Tsing, lui murmura Indra.

\- Docteure Tsing, c'est ça, elle aura été prévenue de notre arrivée.

Le gardien regarda son registre et hocha la tête en constatant la présence des inspecteurs sur sa liste des visiteurs attendus.

\- Bien, veuillez vous garer devant les portes d'entrée, je préviens le personnel de votre arrivée.

Gustus s'empressa de refermer la vitre, mais le mal était fait, l'intérieur de la voiture était trempé. Le portail s'ouvrit et il remit les gaz, les mena comme indiqué, jusque devant les portes de l'asile. Quand le moteur fut arrêté pour de bon, les inspecteurs se regardèrent un bref moment avant de prendre appui sur leur siège pour poser les yeux sur leur passagère.

Alexandria tourna la tête, les regarda un à un, le regard vert et vide à la fois.

\- Terminus Reine des glaces, dit l'inspecteur tout en tentant de se contrôler le plus possible.

Indra vit du mouvement à l'extérieur, discerna les gardes malades vêtus de blanc qui descendaient les escaliers de pierre. Les policiers sortirent de la voiture et sous la pluie battante, donnèrent des instructions au personnel.

Seule enfin, Alexandria entendait indistinctement les voix au dehors, ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre. Dans un soupir, elle ravala les larmes qui montaient en elle, se jura de ne montrer aucune faiblesse, plus jamais.

* * *

Abby se trouvait dans le bureau de Jake dans leur maison, la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur le meuble auquel elle était attablée. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge au mur, presque sept heures, son mari ne tarderait pas à appeler.

La lumière du jour peinait à entrer dans la pièce, la pluie prenait sa place et éclaboussait les carreaux de la fenêtre. Elle avait passé la nuit debout, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, comment aurait-elle pu? Ce premier contact avec Clarke l'avait troublé, elle devait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas les bribes de son histoire ressemblant à la réalité qui l'avaient atteinte, non, c'était sa manière d'enlacer les gens de son entourage pour leur donner un rôle dans son monde. Et elle le faisait avec une telle aisance, une complexité parallèle qui dorénavant, l'incluait-elle, sa psychiatre.

Et il y avait cette incertitude de savoir ce qui était vrai de ce qui était faux. Car c'était plus que de l'imagination, plus qu'une création de l'esprit. Il y avait des faits dans son récit, ils étaient toutefois masqués sous d'autres visages, d'autres personnalités. Néanmoins, les ressemblances étaient frappantes. Abigail était allée vérifier les registres et Clarke avait bel et bien été placé en isolement pendant la nuit pour cause de violence entre elle et une autre patiente, Anya. Dans le rapport de Tsing ,elle ne faisait référence nulle part à une tentative d'évasion. Il n'y avait que les séquestrations des jeunes femmes dont l'une avait mal tourné, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

Abby avait ensuite passé le reste de la journée à l'institut seule dans son bureau. Elle s'était repassé la bande, encore et encore, avait relu le peu de notes qu'elle avait prise mais en vain, elle n'arrivait pas à démêler tout ça. Elle avait tenté de joindre Jake à l'hôpital, mais il était constamment en consultation ou en réunion. Après plusieurs appels infructueux, elle s'était résolue à laisser un message à sa secrétaire, qu'il téléphone à leur domicile à la fin de sa garde, à sept heures du matin.

À son retour dans leur grande maison si vide désormais, elle n'avait su trouver le repos, ne pouvait en rester là. Il y avait comme un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension, quelque chose qui la retenait captive et profondément intrigué par ce monde crée par cette jeune Clarke. Abby s'était donc enfermée dans l'ancien bureau de son mari, avait passé et repassé une à une toutes les bobines qu'avait enregistrées Jake. Chaque tentative infructueuse de faire ce contact avec l'esprit de la patiente, chaque résumé du docteur sur ses avancements. Puis les plus récents rubans, ceux débutant au son du métronome, ceux où Clarke relatait ce qu'elle voyait les yeux grands fermés.

Abby se canta sur sa chaise, se massa le cou et s'étira les bras. Après des heures passées dans cette chaise en bois, elle était aussi fatiguée que courbaturée. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, puis sursauta presque immédiatement alors que la sonnerie du téléphone emplissait la pièce de son bruit strident. Le regard perdu, elle secoua la tête avant d'enfin décrocher le combiné.

\- Chérie?

\- Jake, dit Abby en soupirant.

\- Tout va bien? lui répondit-il la voix soudainement plus soucieuse.

Abigail prit une profonde inspiration, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, admit-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai… j'ai repris ton travail, Jake. J'ai fait une séance avec Clarke Collins hier en fin d'avant-midi.

\- Oh… et comment est-ce que cela s'est passé?

Abby referma les yeux, se repassa en tête toutes les informations qu'elle avait accumulées au courant de la nuit, tout ce que les heures d'enregistrements lui avaient enfin révélé.

\- Tout cela est bien loin de ce à quoi je m'attendais, finit-elle par admettre.

\- Clarke n'est pas une patiente comme les autres, Abby, elle…

\- Tu savais qu'elle te prenait pour son père? l'interrompit-elle. Clarke Griffin… ajouta Abby.

\- Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle a inclus dans son monde, presque tous ceux qu'elle aura croisés depuis son arrivé à l'institut en font partie et probablement que toi…

\- J'y suis aussi maintenant, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Elle n'a pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois.

\- Comme tu l'auras probablement deviné, elle me dépeint comme sa mère, celle qu'elle vient enfin de retrouver, le dernier parent qu'il lui reste… Oui, j'oubliais, désolé de te l'apprendre… elle t'a tué… ou du moins, le toi de son monde est mort.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, te voilà veuve, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'ironie de la situation.

\- En fait ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Elle a appris mon départ et qu'elle ne me reverrait probablement plus jamais. Son subconscient a fait le reste, m'aura retiré du cours de son histoire, car je n'y avais plus ma place… C'est la tienne maintenant…

\- Jake…

\- Abby, tu es la seule parent qu'il lui reste. Écoute… je sais que tout cela est loin d'être facile pour toi, mais je t'en prie, prend bien soin d'elle pour moi. Elle n'est pas comme les autres elle…

\- Elle a sa place parmi les patients dangereux, Jake.

\- Tu as bien lu son dossier?

Abby referma les yeux un court moment, puis regarda le coin droit du bureau le fameux dossier de Clarke était. Elle l'avait ramené de l'institut, l'avait feuilleté plusieurs fois.

\- Oui… soupira-t-elle d'un ton moins convaincant.

\- Abby… écoute-moi, j'ai besoin de toi… elle a besoin de toi. Je… ce monde où son esprit traverse et mélange le réel du faux n'est qu'un…

\- Mécanisme de protection je sais oui, j'ai relu toutes tes notes à ce sujet.

\- Exactement, mais je crois qu'elle s'est perdue en chemin. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour l'atteindre que j'usais d'hypnose, non. C'est pour lentement la guider.

\- Où comptais-tu la mener, Jake, où?

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel seul le bruit de la pluie sur la vitre de la fenêtre vint accompagner la psychiatre dans sa solitude.

\- Là où il fallait, vers les rives jointées.

\- Les rives jointées? demanda Abby à bout de patience après sa nuit de veille.

\- Oui, quand la rive du réel rencontrera celle de son monde. Quand elles ne seront plus parallèles, mais convergeront vers cet ultime moment. C'est de l'autre côté que son esprit a tout enfermé, a tout laissé, a trouvé le moyen de se protéger. C'est en la faisant se connecter pleinement à cet univers fictif que tu trouveras le moyen de la ramener… de la sauver.

\- Ces rives peuvent bien rester parallèles quant à moi, je n'ose pas imaginer quel choc cela serait pour son esprit si tourmenté… la sauver… et si cela la rendait encore plus malade, Jake.

\- Pourtant c'est inévitable Abby, tout mène vers cela, c'est ce que je t'ai confié…

\- C'est ce que tu m'as laissé tu veux dire, le coupa Abigaïl.

\- Nous en reparlerons tu veux bien, conclus Jake.

\- Faisons cela, soupira la docteure.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi…

La communication cessa, ne laissant plus qu'un grésillement à l'oreille d'Abby qui avait encore le combiné près de son visage. Elle se frotta les yeux, se rappelant qu'une autre journée commençait, et pas n'importe laquelle.

* * *

Abby finit par réussir à se garer, non sans avoir été aidé par Sinclair qui avait fait disperser la foule à son passage. Comme elle s'y attendait, toute la presse était là, des plus grands tabloïdes aux plus petits journaux indépendants. Tous voulaient savoir, tous voulaient la voir. Néanmoins, ils devraient se contenter du directeur de l'institut, Dante Wallace.

Abigail entendit au-dehors la voix de son patron, amplifiée par un microphone. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de la voiture stationnée à sa gauche. Pendant des semaines l'emplacement avait été vacant, mais ce matin, une Corsair noire y était garée. Pour compléter le tableau, l'écriteau indiquait maintenant, Dr Cage Wallace.

Toc-toc-toc

Abby sursauta sur son siège tout en se retournant. La portière s'ouvrit et Kane se pencha dans l'embrasure.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur…

\- Ça va, le coupa-t-elle tout en prenant son sac à main sur le siège passager.

Marcus se porta volontaire pour transporter la boîte de carton pleine de documents laissés sur la banquette arrière. Car hier encore, et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà, la psychiatre avait continué de voyager le dossier et les enregistrements de Jake concernant Clarke.

Côte à côte, ils s'approchèrent de l'attroupement, mais restèrent en retrait. De là où ils étaient cela suffisait amplement, nul besoin d'être au coude à coude entre les journalistes se bataillant l'attention du directeur, quêtant informations et renseignements.

\- Luna Rivers du BP Magazine, est-ce que la Reine des glaces a été placée en détention à sécurité maximale? demanda une journaliste blonde, main levée en l'air.

\- Mme Heda a été placée dans l'aile des soins réservés aux malades dangereux. Il s'agit bien de notre secteur le plus sécurisé, en effet, répondit Dante.

\- John Murphy, DC University journal. Ne craignez-vous pas pour la sécurité de vos autres pensionnaires? Une meurtrière en série de sa trempe de devrait-elle pas plutôt être mise à l'isolement?

Les autres journalistes acquiescèrent aux propos de l'étudiant, prirent bonne note de sa question.

\- L'isolement n'est pas un secteur de séjournement, M. Murphy, rétorqua sèchement le directeur.

Dante avait d'abord fait une brève déclaration avant de passer aux questions de la foule de journalistes. Quand il avait consenti à parler au média, il ne se doutait pas que cela prendrait cette ampleur. Et maintenant qu'il se voyait bombardé par les demandes, que les mains armées de stylos et de calepins tentaient d'attirer son attention, il regrettait de se trouver là. Plus que quelques-unes se répétait-il dans sa tête, plus que quelques-unes.

À l'écart du tumulte, Kane et Abby regardaient leur chef répondre, tenter de garder son sang-froid devant ces sangsues de potins. Ils avaient été gavés plus que de coutume avec tous les meurtres perpétrés par ladite Reine. Mais en ce matin encore grisâtre, ils savaient tous que les jours à venir les laisseraient sur leur faim. Alors ils tentaient, une dernière fois, de soutirer ce qui restait à prendre de cette histoire avant qu'elle ne fasse plus la une, que la page soit littéralement tournée.

On lui posa des questions de toutes sortes, tant sur l'asile que sur la patiente. On évoqua à nouveau les têtes coupées, les corps congelés. Plusieurs ne désiraient qu'en connaitre davantage sur cette reine au règne sanglant, en apprendre sur elle, chose que le directeur ne pouvait dévoiler. On redit le nom des trop nombreuses victimes, reparla de toutes les familles laissées en deuil. On évoqua la popularité en devenir de l'établissement pour cette patiente sombrement célèbre. Bien des mots lancés au vieil homme qui semblait de moins en moins enclin à vouloir répondre.

Alors que Marcus avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait tout juste devant eux, Abby regardait plus au loin. Tout comme eux, plus en retrait, se trouvaient Tsing et Cage, ensemble. Elle les toisa, scruta leur visage absorbé par les questions de plus en plus insistantes. Il y avait quelque chose, comme si le fait qu'ils soient tant captivés n'était pas convainquant, ou trop peut-être. Elle finit par secouer la tête, chassant de son esprit pareil divagation, se força à écouter la conférence qui cesserait bientôt.

\- Plus que quelques questions maintenant. Oui, vous au fond, oui, vous madame, dit Dante en pointant une femme aux yeux gris clair.

\- Nia Quinn, North… Nation Hebdo, compléta la femme, masquant d'un toussotement sa brève hésitation. Que répondez-vous à ceux qui affirment, et avec raison, que la Reine des glaces n'a pas sa place ici? Que ce n'est pas parmi les fous, mais plutôt au bout d'une corde qu'elle devrait se trouver?

Dante serra la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils. Alors que la foule s'animait, soulignant, répétant de plus en plus fort les derniers mots évoqués, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cette femme. Ces yeux gris clair, ce sourire lui fendant le visage, cette satisfaction d'avoir causé pareil émoi, d'avoir posé la question.

* * *

 _Clarke se réveilla péniblement. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir. Elle passa ses doigts à ta tête où elle avait reçu le coup qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. En un battement de cils, elle revit Anya étendu par terre, la balle de fusil l'ayant clouée au sol._

 _Dans un soupir, elle retourna la tête, remarqua qu'Abby dormait appuyé à son chevet. En tentant de s'étirer légèrement toutefois, elle la réveilla. Sa mère se redressa tranquillement en clignant des yeux à maintes reprises. Elles se regardèrent un court moment avant que Clarke ne baisse les yeux au col de la chemise d'Abby._

 _\- Je croyais que tu avais été exclue du conseil… demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Oh, c'est l'insigne du Chancelier, répondit sa mère en souriant._

 _\- Attends… toi?_

 _\- Eh oui… Thelonious ne s'en est pas sorti et Kane est parti il y a deux jours pour tenter de faire la paix avec les natifs. Pour te récupérer… toi et les autres._

 _\- Je t'ai dit que les natifs n'étaient pas ceux qui nous retenaient…_

 _Clarke regarda à droite et à gauche, semblant tout à coup préoccupée._

 _\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi?_

 _\- Près de dix heures._

 _La blonde soupira fortement et commença à se relever sur le lit._

 _\- Oh, hey, Clarke, ralenti, dit Abby en la saisissant par les bras pour l'arrêter._

 _Elles se regardèrent à nouveau droit dans les yeux._

 _\- C'est trop tôt…_

* * *

Clarke se réveilla, à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon. Elle plissa les yeux à la clarté du jour, aussi infime soit-elle. Il y avait toujours cette étrange sensation qui persistait après son réveil. Cette impression de déjà vu, ce sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait. Car lorsqu'elle tombait endormie, c'était comme si elle sombrait dans l'inconscience la plus totale, ne lui laissant plus aucun souvenir à son éveil. Le monde des rêves et tout ce que son subconscient y orchestrait ne lui étaient jamais laissés en mémoire. Elle n'avait donc jamais vraiment l'impression d'avoir véritablement dormi, la notion du temps lui laissant croire qu'elle n'avait fermé l'œil que quelques instants à peine.

Et ce matin comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, il n'y avait que cette lumière du jour pour lui confirmer les heures passées.

Clarke resta immobile, ne laissant que son regard dériver ici et là, observer sa chambre. Tout était d'un dégradé de diverses teintes pâles. Les murs et le plafond étaient blancs, jaunissaient à certains endroits, majoritairement à leur jonction. Le plancher, sans même y toucher, elle le savait froid. Des tuiles d'un vert grisâtre recouvraient le sol, donnaient un motif répétitif de fines lignes noires en leur pourtour. Il y avait quelques meubles, une commode en bois peint s'écaillant aux coins, une chaise, son lit et une table de chevet.

Elle remonta son drap et sa couverture de laine, frissonnant suite à son réveil. Clarke remarqua que la pluie avait cessé depuis la nuit, et se désintéressa rapidement de la fenêtre. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fantasmer sur ce monde, là dehors. Elle n'y voyait rien de plus que les hautes grilles de fer, la forêt sans feuilles, une trop vaste étendue inaccessible.

Tout en s'assoyant, elle remarqua que sa porte n'était pas clenchée. Elle fit un léger sourire, sachant pertinemment ce que cela trahissait. Clarke prit appui sur l'armature du rebord du lit et pencha la tête en dessous.

\- Bon matin Octavia, dit la blonde d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme allongée sous le lit tourna la tête, croisa les yeux bleus de celle qu'elle était venue rejoindre durant la nuit. Dans sa robe de nuit blanche, Octavia semblait encore plus petite et frêle. Elle avait beau avoir près de dix-sept ans, elle restait encore une petite fille. Sa voix, son regard fuyant et surtout la poupée qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle complétait ce triste tableau.

\- Donne-moi la main, viens ma belle, lui proposa Clarke en tendant ses doigts vers elle.

La brune se cramponna à sa poupée alors qu'elle était parcourue d'un frisson.

\- Viens, il fait froid par terre… tu ne voudrais pas que Charlotte tombe malade?

Octavia baissa les yeux sur sa poupée puis tendit sa main et agrippa celle de Clarke. Elle vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit. Clarke remarqua la chair de poule qui parcourait sa peau, l'invita à passer sous les draps à ses côtés. Dans le lit simple trop étroit pour deux, elles se pressèrent pour échapper au froid de la chambre.

Clarke la fit placer devant elle, passa ses jambes de chaque côté et serra la couverture de laine autour d'elles. Et comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns foncés.

\- Charlotte ne peut pas être malade… finit par dire Octavia en regardant sa poupée défraichie.

\- Ah non? s'enquit la blonde alors qu'elle terminait de dénouer les cheveux, ses doigts écartés en peigne rudimentaire.

Octavia secoua la tête comme réponse, puis pressa Charlotte contre elle.

\- Et pourquoi donc? demanda Clarke tout en commençant à tresser la chevelure brune.

\- Parce que j'en prends bien soin… dis la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Clarke cessa le nouage qu'elle faisait à l'écoute de ces mots. Elle se pencha sur le côté, regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Octavia pour apercevoir la poupée. Elle la regarda avec attention, ses yeux en boutons, ses cheveux de cordes et son sourire brodé. Dans un soupir elle se remit à ce qu'elle faisait, compléta la natte de la brune. Et comme toujours, quand elle eut terminé, elle s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête.

Octavia se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, et l'étreignit. Clarke la serra fort, appréciant étrangement ce contact. Il y avait, dans cette jeune femme davantage fillette, comme une envie de protéger, de prendre soin. Un sentiment mitigé entre l'affection d'une petite sœur et d'une enfant.

Alors qu'elles étaient encore enlacées, Clarke entendit la voix de celui qui, tout comme Octavia, venait la rejoindre dès son réveil.

\- Bon matin, Clarke.

Les jeunes femmes se reculèrent de l'une l'autre, regardèrent vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Bonjour, Finn, répondit Clarke en lui souriant.

Octavia serra fortement Charlotte contre elle, vola un baiser sur la joue de la blonde puis s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce. Clarke ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure, habituée à ce que son rituel matinal avec la jeune femme se termine de la sorte presque à chaque fois. Elle en profita plutôt pour s'étirer les jambes avant de sortir du lit.

Finn s'approcha et vint lui prendre la main. Clarke baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés, puis regarda le visage du jeune homme. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille et lui sourit tendrement. Il l'entraina au bord de la fenêtre, relâcha ses doigts des siens pour se saisir à deux mains des barreaux devant la vitre. Finn alla y appuyer son front, regarda à l'extérieur.

Clarke l'observa faire, remarqua ce geste qu'il refaisait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face aux barreaux. Il ne semblait pas les supporter, mais semblait aussi résigné à leur présence. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient s'évader.

À cette pensée elle se figea, eut une brève absence, puis cligna des yeux à quelques reprises et revint à elle. Elle secoua la tête, chassa l'image d'Anya qui s'était imposée à son regard et alla rejoindre Finn à la fenêtre.

Tout comme lui, elle se saisit des barreaux de fer, sentit leur froideur sur ses paumes. Clarke haussa les sourcils en remarquant ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Du haut du troisième étage où était sa chambre, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur l'avant de l'institut. D'ordinaire, il n'y avait que les clôtures, le stationnement et les bois à contempler. Mais ce matin, c'était une foule de journaliste qui se tenait là.

\- Ils sont là pourquoi tu penses? demanda-t-elle.

Finn secoua la tête.

\- Aucune idée mais ça semble important… et inquiétant.

\- Inquiétant?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne lui dit pas ce qui semblait le perturber de tous ces gens pressés à la frontière de l'Arche.

\- Regarde là-bas, dit-il en lui indiquant de l'index deux personnes en retrait de l'attroupement.

\- Où ça, dit-elle en cherchant à voir ce qu'il lui montrait.

\- Là, Abby…

\- Oh… oui. C'est elle qui s'occupe de moi maintenant que le docteur Grif… Jake… n'est plus là.

Finn se retourna et prit sa main dans la sienne à nouveau.

\- Il te manque?

Clarke inspira profondément et referma les yeux un bref moment. Tout en serrant la mâchoire, elle se décida à le regarder.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un air sérieux, tentant de le convaincre lui tout comme elle-même.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Clarke jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de sa nouvelle psychiatre, puis tourna le dos à la fenêtre.

\- Tu viens? lança-t-elle tout en faisant un pas en direction de la porte.

Il lui répondit d'un léger sourire. Ils sortirent de la petite pièce main dans la main, marchèrent sans se presser dans ce couloir où les autres pensionnaires de leur aile avaient leur chambre également. Alors qu'ils passaient devant celle d'Octavia, Finn la fit s'arrêter. Il regarda à l'intérieur et sourit à nouveau, quoique plus d'habitude.

\- Tu es belle à voir avec elle, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu es belle à voir… tout simplement. La manière dont tu agis, dont tu prends bien soin d'elle.

Clarke relâcha sa main à ces mots, les mêmes qu'Octavia avait employés en parlant de la poupée.

\- Viens là, tout va bien, dit-il en la ramenant à lui.

Elle se frotta les yeux et se ressaisit, regarda plutôt à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Octavia. Son lit était impeccablement fait, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'y dormait jamais.

\- C'est bien, ce que tu fais pour elle, Clarke.

\- Je ne suis tout de même pas pour la chasser de ma chambre à coup de pied, non?

\- Non, en effet, mais je crois aussi qu'elle va te voir toi pour une raison.

\- C'est seulement parce que je lui ai proposé la poupée qu'elle vient me voir moi.

\- Je me souviens quand tu le lui as donné, je crois bien que c'est le jour de son arrivée, tu t'en souviens?

\- Pas vraiment, mentit-elle.

Car Clarke se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Elle était seule avec Finn dans un coin de la grande salle. Ils étaient ensemble, mais ne parlaient pas, du moins pas encore. Elle avait trouvé cette vieille poupée parmi les quelques jouets et livres à leur disposition dans la pièce commune de leur aile. Parmi tout ce qu'il y avait, elle y avait jeté son dévolu, l'avait gardé avec elle sans trop se poser de question. La première chose que Finn lui avait dite avait été cette simple question «comment va-t-on l'appeler?». Après cela, il n'y avait plus eu de silence entre eux. Charlotte avait été nommée et avec elle était venue la fin de la solitude de Clarke.

Quelques temps plus tard, Octavia avait été admise avec eux. Et parmi tous les visages menaçants des autres patients, cette fillette au corps de femme détonnait radicalement. La brune avait fini par se présenter à Clarke, comme le ferait une enfant dans une cour d'école, pour lui demander de jouer avec elle, mais surtout sa poupée. La blonde le lui avait donc laissé, récoltant au passage une amitié qu'elle regretterait ensuite, du moins au début.

\- Moi je m'en souviens… soupira Finn. Je crois qu'Octavia aussi s'en souvient, et je te le redis… tu es belle…

\- À voir avec elle, je sais, termina-t-elle.

Clarke finit par sourire à son tour en regardant à nouveau le lit de la jeune femme, bien fait, jamais défait.

\- Je dois quand même admettre que la première fois que je l'ai trouvé sous mon lit j'ai eu un peu peur.

\- Normal, dit-il en riant à son tour. Et comme tu disais, que tu n'étais pas pour la chasser à coup de pied… je crois que les autres l'auraient fait, eux… mais toi non.

\- Et depuis elle revient toutes les nuits par contre…

\- Mais tu dois admettre qu'aujourd'hui, si elle cessait de venir te rejoindre dans la nuit…

\- Je sais… je sais, soupira-t-elle en revoyant Octavia encore et toujours recroquevillée sous son lit.

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

\- Dans un monde différent… loin d'ici… j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants avec toi, lui admit-il tendrement.

Clarke referma les yeux et alla appuyer son front contre le sien. Sans se reculer, elle finit par lui répondre.

\- Pas moi…

\- Pourquoi, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde différent… nous ne sommes pas loin d'ici. Finn… ce n'est pas de ta faute mais...

\- Ça va, ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle dégagea ses joues et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Et même dans ta rêverie, même hors et loin d'ici, tu nous vois vraiment avec des enfants… toi… et moi?

Il fit oui de la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Nous sommes bien trop jeune et…

Il la fit taire en déposant un court baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Qui sait… un jour peut-être, lui murmura-t-il en se reculant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence après cela, puis se remirent en marche vers la salle commune. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils y retrouvèrent la garde Byrne qui leur lança un regard menaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, allez, à l'intérieur, tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle en indiquant l'intérieur de la pièce.

Clarke balaya l'endroit des yeux, là où elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées, avec les autres. Les patients jugés dangereux réunis ensemble, partageant ces lieux, mais néanmoins distants les uns des autres. Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur chacun, des bribes de conversations entendues entre les gardes.

Il y avait le jeune Jasper, le visage encore marqué par les cicatrices de brulure. Aux tendances pyromanes, il avait mis le feu à la tour à logement où il vivait avec sa copine. Elle avait péri avec tous les autres locataires alors qu'il avait tenté de la sauver, de lui-même et des flammes.

Il y avait aussi Lincoln, un ancien sans-abri ayant battu à mort un autre itinérant dans son délirium sous l'effet de l'une des drogues de rues. Seulement de cela, il aurait été simplement en prison. Mais quand les policiers l'avaient retrouvé dans le stationnement sous-terrain désaffecté où il avait élu domicile, il était à dévorer ce même itinérant tué plus tôt. Sous les effets de substance ou pas, cela lui avait valu son allé simple ici.

Il y avait eu Anya, mais Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi elle était là, et surtout, n'avait jamais osé le lui demander. Cette femme donnait froid dans le dos et son regard avait le don de vous figer sur place. Pour Finn c'était sensiblement la même chose, excepté toute cette crainte et cette menace qui se dégageaient de sa personne. Clarke ne savait trop ce qui l'avait amené ici, et honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus révélé ce qui l'avait elle-même conduite ici. Cela leur allait parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'allaient pas risquer de tout gâcher.

Car chacun a ses jardins secrets, ceux qu'on ne montre pas, ceux qu'on ne cultive pas, ceux qu'on laisse à l'oubli, qu'on laisse caché, parfois tant à soi-même qu'aux autres. C'est ce que Clarke se répétait quand la curiosité la prenait par moment, la poussait à vouloir questionner Finn.

Et il y avait Octavia, cette chère Octavia. Clarke avait entendu le garde Emerson raconter à Byrne ce qui l'avait amené ici le jour de son arrivée. La pauvre fille avait été séquestrée sous un plancher durant toute sa vie par sa mère. Dans leur vieille maison délabrée, elle avait vécu et grandit, élevée dans la peur et la folie. On l'avait retrouvé quand des voisins s'étaient plaints de mauvaises odeurs. Les policiers avaient retrouvé une femme se balançant au bout d'une corde et une adolescente clouée sous les lattes du plancher, amaigrie et souillée.

Clarke et Finn entrèrent, tournèrent le coin pour aller sur la seule table du côté gauche de la pièce. Il y en avait d'autres, plus à la droite, près des bibliothèques, des quelques items laissés pour leurs distractions. Ils avaient l'habitude d'y être seuls, puis Finn allait parfois s'asseoir au bord des fenêtres pour regarder dehors. Durant ce temps, Clarke allait retrouver Octavia, elles jouaient avec sa poupée, lui relisait un des livres usés aux quelques pages manquantes. Il y avait aussi le nécessaire pour colorier, mais Clarke détestait cela, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas si adonner, non, surtout pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne se rendirent pas jusqu'à leur petite table, non. Clarke dévia plutôt vers le centre de l'endroit. À leur disposition, un échiquier laissé au sur un tabouret. La blonde se tourna vers Byrne qui l'observait encore, mais l'air soudainement moins sévère.

\- C'est l'un des infirmiers qui l'a apporté aujourd'hui, hum… Wells qu'il s'appelle, je crois.

Clarke hocha de la tête comme seule réponse et se retourna vers le jeu à nouveau. Sans attendre, se surprenant elle-même d'avoir enfin envie de quelque chose dans cette pièce, elle alla chercher deux chaises en métal au fond de la grande salle. Dans le bruit que leurs pattes fit sur les tuiles du plancher, elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée de la nouvelle patiente, celle qui prenait la place laissée par Anya.

Elle plaça une chaise de chaque côté du tabouret, les enligna méticuleusement, tête baissée, concentrée. Tout en fixant la plaque de bois carrelée, elle tenta d'agripper le bras de Finn, mais n'y arriva pas.

\- Tu fais une partie avec moi? Dit-elle en se retournant là où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

Il se reculait tranquillement, fixant le fond de la pièce, regardant, l'air inquiet, par-dessus l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Mais viens… viens jouer avec moi, lui redemanda-t-elle, plein d'espoir au fond de la voix.

Il secoua la tête frénétiquement, le regard toujours fixé derrière elle. Clarke s'avança vers lui, pris l'une de ses mains et de son autre le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Finn? lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Commence… commence sans moi, je viendrai jouer mon tour plus tard, dit-il en se dérobant.

Et sans rien ajouter, il sortit en toute hâte, passa devant Byrne qui ne le vit pas passer, absorbée par la feuille résumée de la nouvelle patiente. Clarke alla pour le rattraper, mais quant à elle, n'échappa pas à Byrne qui avait maintenant fini sa lecture.

\- Pas si vite, Clarke.

\- Mais je dois…

\- Tu dois rester ici… et tu le sais très bien. Allez, retourne avec les autres, vous irez pour le petit déjeuner dans peu de temps de toute manière. Allez… termina la garde en la redirigeant vers la grande salle.

Clarke serra la mâchoire et tourna les talons, marcha d'un pas las, le regard fixé sur le jeu d'échecs. Elle alla s'asseoir, puis dans une forte expiration découragée, croisa les bras sur le bord de l'échiquier, y appuya sa tête. Les yeux à peine plus hauts que la plaque de bois et les pièces sculptées, elle scruta ce jeu, celui ne se jouant pas seule. Son regard passa du cavalier au pion, de la reine au fou, puis remarqua une forme de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une silhouette floue au-delà du jeu devant lequel elle s'était penchée.

La blonde se redressa tranquillement, remarquant que cette indistincte forme qu'elle avait vue était en fait une jeune femme. Et celle-ci la fixait, intensément. De ses yeux verts elle la regardait, sans broncher. Clarke se retourna, constata que l'endroit où elle et Finn se trouvait plus tôt concordait. C'était elle qu'il avait vue, c'était ces yeux verts qui l'avaient tant perturbé, tant effrayé.

Clarke se retourna vers la brune à nouveau, soutint son regard. Sans cligner, une pointe de défi au bout des lèvres, elle avança le premier pion.

\- Clarke? dit Byrne en posa la main sur son épaule.

La blonde sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu la garde approcher, trop absorbée par cet affrontement silencieux opposant le vert au bleu.

\- Tu prendras ton petit déjeuner plus tard, Docteure Griffin désire te voir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Lève-toi et viens avec moi.

Clarke fit oui de la tête et s'exécuta, non sans jeter un dernier regard au jeu, mais surtout à elle.

Alexandria regarda la jeune femme blonde s'éloigner, puis se releva de là où elle s'était assise seule. Elle marcha jusqu'au jeu d'échecs, prit un pion noir et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Après un instant à fixer la partie tout juste entamée, elle le reposa et s'éloigna.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, regarda tour à tour chacun des autres pensionnaires. Alexandria s'attarda sur une jeune femme assise à une table au fond près des bibliothèques. Celle-ci tenait une poupée d'une main et de l'autre, faisait voler dans les airs un papillon en papier.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle hésitait, puis se décida à aller la rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot.

\- Bonjour! Lui dit Octavia tout en continuant de jouer.

\- Bonjour… osa répondre Alexandria.

\- Je m'appelle Octavia, et toi? Demanda la jeune femme tout en déposant son papillon sur la table pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Eeh… Alexandria… mais tu peux m'appeler Lexa, répondit-elle avec hésitation, surprise de la spontanéité de cette Octavia.

Lexa s'étonna elle-même à afficher un léger sourire. Cette jeune femme devant elle semblait si petite, si gamine et fragile. C'était comme de se trouver aux côtés d'une enfant. On ne se sentait ni menacé ni jugé, simplement entouré d'une naïveté et d'une candeur contagieuse.

\- Ta poupée est… jolie, compléta Lexa en regardant le jouet rapiécé. Et ce papillon plié est vraiment magnifique.

\- Merci, répondit Octavia en faisant un câlin à Charlotte.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait, demanda Lexa en prenant le papillon d'origami délicatement entre ses doigts.

\- Il est fait avec le papier à dessin… parce qu'on ne fait pas de dessin avec le papier de dessin.

Lexa plissa les lèvres, se dit qu'il serait probablement moins facile qu'elle pensait de comprendre sa nouvelle _amie_.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dessine pas sur le papier à dessin? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Les papillons sont libres, tu sais? On ne peut pas les garder prisonniers avec nous.

Lexa soupira, puis sourit à Octavia en lui tendant le pliage.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait… commença la jeune femme tout en penchant la tête vers sa poupée.

Elle se mit à jouer avec les boutons qui lui servaient d'yeux.

\- C'est Finn qui les fait… mais ce n'est pas à lui que tu dois les demander… mais à Clarke… sinon elle va être fâchée.

Lexa haussa les sourcils en hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux le garder celui-ci, je te le donne… je lui en demanderai un autre ce soir, ajouta Octavia en relevant les yeux vers Lexa.

Elle lui sourit comme l'aurait fait une fillette, puis se remit à jouer et parler avec Charlotte, oubliant totalement la présence d'Alexandria à ses côtés.

* * *

 ***Adronitis – Frustration par rapport au temps qu'il faut pour apprendre à connaitre quelqu'un.**


	3. Exulansis

**Chapitre 3**

 _ **Exulansis**_

* * *

 _Et si je vous disais que même au milieu d'une foule_  
 _Chacun, par sa solitude, a le cœur qui s'écroule_  
 _Que même inondé par les regards de ceux qui nous aiment_  
 _On ne récolte pas toujours les rêves que l'on sème_

 _Déjà quand la vie vient pour habiter_  
 _Ces corps aussi petits qu'inanimés_  
 _Elle est là telle une déesse gardienne_  
 _Attroupant les solitudes par centaines…_

 _Et même amitié pour toujours trouver_  
 _Et même après une ou plusieurs portées_  
 _Elle est là qui accourt pour nous rappeler_  
 _Que si les hommes s'unissent_  
 _C'est pour mieux se séparer_

 _Cette mère marie, mère chimère de patrie_  
 _Celle qui viendra nous arracher la vie_  
 _Celle qui, comme l'enfant, nous tend la main_  
 _Pour mieux tordre le cou du destin_

 _Et on pleure, oui on pleure la destinée de l'homme_  
 _Sachant combien, même géants, tout petits nous sommes_

 _Car, tel seul un homme, nous avançons_  
 _Vers la même lumière, vers la même frontière_  
 _Toujours elle viendra nous arracher la vie_  
 _Comme si chaque bonheur devait être puni_

 _Et on pleure, oui on pleure la destinée de l'homme_  
 _Sachant combien, même géants, tout petits nous sommes_

« Tel un seul homme – Pierre Lapointe »

* * *

31 octobre 1968

En cette froide nuit d'automne, le vent voguait sur la montagne avec violence. Sifflant en bourrasque, courbant les arbres dénudés de feuilles, il mordait de son souffle les heures encore noires. La lune, haute dans le ciel, n'avait pas de rivale, aucun nuage pour venir la masquer, l'empêcher d'étendre sa triste lumière. De concert avec ce vent glacial, elle dessinait des ombres mensongères sur les parois de l'institut, déformant et allongeant la projection de la forêt. C'était comme si les griffes de la nuit tentaient de s'emparer des lieux, de le ramener à lui.

Mais entre les murs de pierres de l'asile, toute cette agitation nocturne perdait de son ampleur. Un silence quasi complet baignait les lieux. Hormis le bruissement lointain des branches se heurtant aux carreaux des fenêtres, c'était le calme plat. À l'Arche, les nuits étaient étonnement tranquilles, presque paisibles. Avec la tombée du jour, les pensionnaires sombraient dans de profonds sommeils, d'eux-mêmes ou contre leur gré. Ainsi, l'espace de quelques heures, le silence reprenait son règne, reprenait le temps perdu.

La docteure Tsing regardait sa montre, fixait la petite aiguille dans sa course. Minuit arriva enfin, tant attendu depuis le début de sa garde. Elle se releva de sa chaise, rassembla ses dossiers et sortit de son bureau. Loroleï referma la porte à clef, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dans le calme des lieux, les talons de ses chaussures claquèrent, donnèrent l'illusion de hurler contre le marbre du plancher. La psychiatre se mordit les lèvres de faire tant de bruit, ajusta sa démarche sur la pointe des pieds.

Précautionneusement, elle descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, évita d'être vue par Sinclair au bureau d'accueil. Elle traversa le bâtiment tout entier, se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée de service. De là, elle regarda à nouveau sa montre et attendit. La tête appuyée contre le mur, le regard tourné vers le plafond, elle inspira lentement, tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'une des patientes et encore elle voyait son visage blafard, sans vie.

Tsing se frotta les yeux pour chasser cette image de sa tête, elle avait déjà vu la mort avant, ceci n'était pas nouveau. Pourtant elle devait bien se l'admettre, voir un cadavre était une chose, savoir que vous aviez causé sa mort en était une autre.

Toc-toc-toc

Trois petits coups étouffés résonnèrent de l'autre côté. La docteure déverrouilla et ouvrit. Cage retint la porte de toutes ses forces, bravant le vent qui tentait de la lui arracher. Non sans peine, il entra et ferma derrière lui, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. La psychiatre referma à clef et rangea le trousseau dans son sarrau.

Cage reprit son souffle, se passa une main dans les cheveux pour dégager les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il retira son imperméable brun, le passa à son bras et salua Tsing d'un signe de tête. Elle lui rendit son geste et sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche. Ils retraversèrent l'asile de long en large, prirent les escaliers menant aux sous-sols. Le premier niveau comprenait le secteur d'isolement et tout au fond, l'aire médicale. Bien que plusieurs autres locaux sur les étages fussent équipés pour les soins divers, la portion des sous-sols avait une tout autre vocation. C'était là que les patients décédés étaient placés en attendant que les familles viennent récupérer les corps. Dans le cas contraire, ils étaient enterrés dans le cimetière à l'arrière de l'institut, et en cas de contagions, incinérés. C'est également au sous-sol que les interventions, bien que rares, étaient pratiquées. On y retrouvait aussi tout l'inventaire de médicaments, préparés chaque jour par Jackson pour qu'ils soient administrés aux pensionnaires de l'Arche toute entière.

Pourtant, Loroleï et Cage n'allèrent pas au premier sous-sol, non, poursuivirent plutôt leur descente jusqu'au deuxième. À cet étage, on retrouvait le secteur d'entretien, là où tout le nécessaire au maintien du bâtiment centenaire était gardé. C'était également là que tous les draps, les linges et vêtements étaient nettoyés dans d'immenses machines à laver dégageant vapeur et bruit assourdissant. Pour compléter le tout, il y avait la salle mécanique, encombrée de chaudières et de fournaises, de la machinerie tout aussi bruyante et imposante que le secteur de blanchisserie.

Les psychiatres pénétrèrent à l'étage le plus bas qu'offrait l'asile. Cage suivit sa collègue alors qu'elle le faisait traverser les diverses salles étouffantes. Ils arrivèrent au terme de l'aire de fonction attribuée. À cette limite, il ne restait plus qu'un vide néanmoins plein. Sans éclairage, de vieux meubles abimés, cassés et laissés à l'oubli de la noirceur. Alors que personne ne se souciait de cet endroit, Tsing y avait découvert son havre personnel. Les menant dans le noir le plus total, marchant de mémoire, elle les fit atteindre une grande pièce camouflée derrière les débris d'antan.

Cage entendit la porte être refermée derrière lui, puis Loroleï alluma la lumière du plafond. Il plissa les yeux à cette clarté soudaine. Quand son regard se fut accoutumé, il put enfin constater ce qu'il lui était donné de voir. Il y avait là un laboratoire aménagé à l'insu de tous.

\- Je suis tombée sur cette pièce alors que j'étais venue explorer les lieux. Personne ne se soucie de ce qui est laissé au noir… mais moi je l'ai trouvé, dit la docteure tout en avançant entre les tables recouvertes de cahiers de notes et d'équipement de chimie en tout genre.

\- Un secteur médical non répertorié… vraiment, soutint Cage, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'était pas dans cet état quand je l'ai trouvé, non.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en s'autorisant à déambuler dans le local.

Il observa les armoires vitrées, les médicaments qu'elles contenaient. Il y avait là un laboratoire de fortune, table, comptoir, tabouret, tout le nécessaire aux recherches qu'elle avait clandestinement menées ici-bas.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle le mena plus au fond de la pièce, alluma une seconde lumière pour éclairer cette partie restée dans l'ombre jusqu'alors. Cage y découvrit une table d'opération munie de sangle de cuire. Tout près, un chariot en métal sur lequel seringue, bistouri, écarteur et autres instruments y étaient soigneusement alignés. Il passa sa main au-dessus des outils métalliques, les effleura du bout des doigts avec envie. Cage sourit de plus belle, puis tourna sur lui-même tout en se reculant, admirant tout le potentiel dissimulé ici.

\- Et comment fais-tu pour…

\- Pour les amener jusqu'ici? compléta la docteure.

Wallace fit oui de la tête, davantage intrigué qu'extatique maintenant. Loroleï se rendit au coin de l'extrême gauche du laboratoire, alluma la troisième et dernière lampe. Au mur, elle ouvrit une porte de métal en tout point identique à celle des réfrigérateurs à cadavre. Elle s'écarta pour que son collègue puisse bien voir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ce n'est pas un conteneur froid, mais plutôt un monte-charge dont personne n'avait soupçonné l'existence.

\- Où mène-t-il? dit l'homme en s'approchant tranquillement.

\- Tout juste au-dessus de nous, le secteur médical du premier sous-sol. Parmi tous les caissons réfrigérés, celui du bas à gauche est condamné, ne semble pas être muni d'une porte, mais uniquement d'un panneau de recouvrement. Personne…

\- Personne ne connait sa véritable fonction, compléta Cage.

Tsing fit oui de la tête tout en refermant la porte grise. Wallace se frotta les mains ensemble tout en affichant à nouveau son sourire. Tout ceci était bien au-delà de ses espérances, tout y était, tout était parfait.

\- Bien… je veux tout savoir, absolument tout, dit-il en marchant vers elle.

Il alla s'appuyer dos au comptoir de sorte qu'il lui faisait face, mais de l'autre côté de la table recouverte de fioles et de divers flacons. Tsing se frotta les yeux, fatiguée de ses nuits trop courtes.

\- Par où commencer? murmura-t-elle.

\- Par le commencement… Anya, dit-il à voix basse à son tour.

Elle referma les yeux un court moment, inspira lentement.

\- Elle et Clarke ont atterri ici, dans les sous-sols, par la trappe où les linges souillés sont envoyés pour être nettoyés.

\- Elles ont tenté de s'évader?

Tsing fit oui de la tête.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit… mais personne ne descend ici durant la nuit. J'ai tout éteint et j'ai écouté, reconnu leur voix. J'ai ensuite appelé les gardes malades à leur poste, ils y dorment en général. Ils sont venus les rattraper et j'en ai profité pour remonter au niveau supérieur… par là…

Elle indiqua le fameux monte-charge ressemblant davantage à une civière de morgue.

\- Les gardes me les ont amenées et je les ai fait placer en isolement.

\- Mais pourquoi tenter quoi que ce soit sur cette Anya, n'était-ce pas l'une de tes patientes, non?

\- En effet… mais elle et Clarke étaient très agitées, violentes même, et contre toute attente, l'une envers l'autre. Elles étaient à se battre ensemble quand les aides-soignants les ont interceptées, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont inscrit dans leur rapport.

\- Cela n'explique pas…

\- Je sais très bien que ça n'explique rien, Cage! cria-t-elle.

Elle se frotta les yeux à nouveau, exaspérée et à bout de patience.

\- Anya n'arrêtait pas de se ruer dans sa cellule, et j'aurais dû lui injecter un calmant de toute manière… et… j'avais encore une fiole de sérum dans l'une des poches de mon sarrau… je ne l'en avais pas sortie… j'avais quitté le laboratoire trop vite…

Tsing mit la main dans sa poche, en ressortit une autre fameuse fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre.

\- C'est ça?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

\- Je le lui ai injecté… et la dose l'a tué.

\- Sur le coup?

\- Non… elle a d'abord été plus calme… puis elle s'est mise à convulser et son cœur a flanché.

\- Violent, murmura-t-il tout en fixant le plancher.

\- Ceci est loin d'être au point et elle n'était pas préparée pour…

\- Exactement… commença Cage. Elle n'était pas préparée, la première dose est toujours la plus difficile et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Quelle était sa médication?

Loroleï haussa les sourcils, visiblement prise de court. Elle chercha à tâtons sur la table parmi le dossier, fini par mettre la main sur celui de la défunte. Cage s'approcha et l'empoigna, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement. Il hocha la tête en le refermant prestement.

\- Trop basse… bien trop basse.

\- Sa médication? Normal, Kane était son médecin traitant depuis le départ de Jake.

\- Loroleï ma cher, ne laissez pas cette petite erreur de parcours vous… nous freiner.

\- Une erreur de parcours, redit-elle en riant faussement.

\- Écoutez… ce que je vois ici est bien au-delà de ce que j'espérais… c'est mieux encore.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se laissa envahir par son enthousiasme. Même s'il avait l'art et la manière de l'agacer au plus haut point, elle devait admettre que le fait de ne plus être seule dans cette histoire la soulageait grandement.

\- Continuons ensemble ce que vous avez si bien commencé, voulez-vous? reprit-il en lui souriant comme lui seul savait le faire.

Tsing hocha à nouveau la tête en guise de réponse. Cage n'en demanda pas davantage et se tapa dans les mains. Sans plus attendre il se tira un tabouret et prit place à la table, invita sa collègue à en faire de même. Dans un soupir elle sortit ses lunettes et étala plusieurs dossiers devant eux.

\- Il y a près d'une centaine de patients à l'Arche, non? demanda-t-il.

\- Cent, exactement. Soixante-trois sont au stade un ou minimum tel que nous l'appelons et sont à la charge de Griffin et Kane.

Cage fit oui de la tête en silence.

\- Trente en stade deux ou intermédiaire et sept pour le maximum, soit les meurtriers dangereux. C'est ainsi que l'administration a classé les pensionnaires.

\- Et ce nombre inclus Anya ou…

Tsing retint son souffle, réfléchissant à la question.

\- À un près… je vérifierai, répondit-elle.

\- Et donc nous nous partageons ensemble trente-sept patients aux cas lourd et moindre.

\- Trente-six, Abby a conservé Clarke Collins.

\- Celle qui était avec Anya cette nuit-là?

Loroleï inclina le menton pour signaler que oui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé elle?

\- Je… Jake y tenait beaucoup et disons que Kane est bien plus enclin… comment dire… plus pacifique, moins combatif que Abby. Je ne me risquerai pas à tenter quoi que ce soit sur sa nouvelle protégée. Mais il y a quelque chose chez elle…

\- Quoi?

\- Je l'ai écouté alors que je me cachais d'elles au début dans le deuxième sous-sol. Puis je l'ai observé dans sa cellule avant de procéder sur Anya. Elle semblait là, mais si loin à la fois, et ses yeux, son regard… c'était comme si elle était endormie.

\- Somnambule avec un tel niveau d'interaction?

\- Oui et non, comme si elle rêvait activement, comme si elle était consciente, mais seulement en partie. Elle a dit des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens… mais n'en disent-ils pas tous?

\- Peut-être, mais que disait-elle exactement?

\- Elle a mentionné un vaisseau d'atterrissage, une zone de quarantaine, qu'elles avaient été retrouvées à cause d'un émetteur que portait Anya… je ne me souviens plus de tout.

\- Un cas intriguant cette jeune Mme Collins.

\- Néanmoins hors d'atteinte.

\- Soit, qu'importe cette pensionnaire, nous en avons d'autre à portée de la main… beaucoup d'autres, dit Cage alors qu'encore une fois, son sourire morbide lui fendait le visage.

\- En effet… dont une qui nouvelle qui fera notre renommée… si nous si arrivons.

\- Ça ma chère… ce n'est pas une option… c'est une certitude.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, s'arquant violemment dans son petit lit. Elle plissa les yeux à la lumière du jour, se frotta les paupières du bout des doigts. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était court, trahissant un sommeil agité, des rêves qu'elle ne pouvait néanmoins se rappeler. Sans tenter de se souvenir, sachant que c'était peine perdue, elle se ressaisit, se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Elle fit ensuite ce qu'elle faisait machinalement tous les matins, prit appui au rebord de métal de son lit. Clarke pencha la tête pour regarder sous le matelas. À sa grande surprise, elle n'y vit pas Octavia. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, la cherchant. Son regard se verrouilla à la gauche de la commode où elle vit quelque chose de blanc, quelque chose qui ne devait pas se trouver là. Prestement, elle se rassit sur son lit.

Clarke soupira en remarquant ce qui se cachait dans sa chambre. Elle retira les couvertures de sur ses jambes et se leva. Elle grimaça un court instant au contact de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé.

\- Octavia, viens là.

\- Boooooo… Boooooo…

Octavia leva ses bras et se mit à courir dans la pièce, évitant Clarke qui tenta de la retenir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce drap sur la tête?

\- Boooooo, dit à nouveau la jeune femme alors qu'elle sautait à pieds joints sur le lit.

La blonde alla refermer la porte de sa chambre, craignant que les gardes n'entendent pareille agitation. Et tel qu'elle les connaissait, il valait mieux qu'ils ignorent ce qui se passait ici.

\- Octavia, retire ça! Dit Clarke en grimpant sur le matelas à son tour.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort… Boooooo…

\- Des bonbons? Mais…

Clarke ne termina pas sa phrase, fit plutôt pivoter la brune sur elle-même pour qu'elles soient face à face.

\- Ah non, Octavia tu as troué les draps…

Par les entailles dans le tissu blanc, Clarke voyait les yeux gris vert de la grande fillette. Dans son costume de fantôme improvisé, la brune était bien plus agitée que d'ordinaire, semblait plus à l'aise ainsi caché.

\- Il faut l'enlever maintenant ou sinon tu seras puni pour ça…

\- NON! hurla Octavia en se débattant.

Clarke tint néanmoins bon et la secoua pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Shhhh, lui murmura-t-elle en lui retirant le drap.

Il alla tomber par terre alors qu'elles se rasseyaient ensemble sur le lit. Clarke la pressa contre elle pour la rassurer.

\- Personne ne voudra me donner de friandise si je n'ai plus de costume…

\- L'Halloween… c'est ça, nous sommes le trente et un octobre, dit Clarke en comprenant enfin.

Elle lui flatta le dessus de la tête et y déposa un court baiser. Alors qu'elle allait la faire se relever pour nouer ses cheveux, elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Mais… où est ta poupée… où est Charlotte? demanda Clarke.

Octavia se redressa et lui tourna le dos, offrant ses cheveux pour leur rituel matinal quotidien.

\- Tu crois que Bellamy viendra me porter des bonbons quand il reviendra de sa tournée?

Clarke soupira à l'évocation de ce nom. Ce Bellamy dont lui parlait souvent Octavia. Un frère qu'elle semblait tant aimer, dont elle attendait la visite chaque semaine. Un frère qui ne s'était pourtant jamais présenté à l'institut, qui n'existant probablement que dans la tête de cette pauvre fillette perdue. C'était ce que se disait Clarke, n'osant non plus poser des questions à son sujet. Qui sait ce que cela aurait pu réveiller.

\- Je ne sais pas ma belle… je crois que là où nous sommes est loin de tout. Sur cette montagne… ici… il y a peu de gens qui viennent jusqu'ici… tu comprends… je ne pense pas, Octavia… je ne pense pas que Bellamy viendra.

\- C'est Finn… c'est lui qui a pris ma poupée, murmura Octavia en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, s'éloignant légèrement de Clarke.

\- Finn?

\- Il l'a prise… et je ne la reverrai plus jamais.

\- Mais non voyons, je vais te la rendre aujourd'hui, je…

\- Non… tu ne peux pas… il me l'a prise.

\- Octavia, je…

\- Charlotte est partie… et moi je ne suis plus un fantôme. TOUT ÇA À CAUSE DE TOI!

Octavia se releva brusquement, enfila à nouveau son drap et sortit en courant, redisant ses fameux « Boooooo » ici et là. Clarke haussa les sourcils, ne réalisant pas totalement ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Elle resta là, attendit durant des minutes aussi longues qu'interminables. Sans un mot, elle fixait la porte laissée ouverte dans la fuite d'Octavia.

Si le départ brusque de sa jeune amie était déjà étrange, l'absence de Finn l'était encore plus. Car jamais il ne manquait un matin, jamais. Il arrivait toujours peu après son réveil, pendant qu'elle parlait avec Octavia, de tout de rien, de Bellamy ou de sa poupée. Pourtant, il n'y était pas.

Clarke passa à la commode et changea sa jaquette de nuit pour le peu de vêtements dont elle disposait. Fourni par l'établissement, des chaussures d'intérieur usées, des bas longs, une jupe délavée et un chemisier rapiécé par endroit. Elle compléta le tout en passant son seul vêtement chaud, un cardigan de laine grise épaisse. Bien qu'il fût probablement deux fois plus vieux qu'elle, Clarke s'y sentait plus que bien. Il était enveloppant et rude, un triste rappel qu'ici rien n'est comme il n'y parait, des patients aux psychiatres, des murs froids aux vêtements chauds.

Elle sortit de sa chambre le pas hésitant. Tout en marchant le long du corridor, Clarke regardait ici et là, cherchait Finn sans le trouver. Arrivée à l'entrée de la salle commune, Byrne la sermonna à nouveau sur son retard, comme presque tous les jours. Néanmoins, c'était davantage par habitude que réellement pour la gronder, car il n'y avait jamais eu de conséquence à cela. Clarke y voyait là une manière de dire bonjour, celle de la garde au masque autoritaire.

La blonde entra dans la grande pièce, la scruta de long en large, n'y vit pas trace de Finn. Elle soupira et se retourna pour aller le chercher à nouveau dans le corridor. Toutefois, dans son élan elle fut arrêtée par la garde.

\- Pas si vite jeune fille, on reste ici avec les autres.

\- Mais je…

\- On ne discute pas, Clarke aller, va donc rejoindre Octavia… je crois qu'elle sera heureuse de jouer avec toi. Aller Clarke, va, compléta la garde en faisant pivoter la blonde pour la forcer à rebrousser chemin.

Clarke soupira tout en serrant les dents. Elle jeta d'abord un bref coup d'œil à Lincoln et Jasper qui semblait absorbé par leur passionnante contemplation du temps pluvieux. Puis elle remarqua Octavia, assise en boule au pied de la bibliothèque. Les bras autour des jambes, la tête appuyée sur les genoux, elle se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et elle se massait le creux du coude. Clarke n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre le pourquoi de pareille accalmie. Le drap de fantôme n'était plus, l'agitation de la frénésie d'Halloween non plus. Elle avait dû se faire prendre et on lui avait injecté un calmant avant de l'envoyer ici.

Clarke alla s'avancer vers elle lorsqu'elle sentit le poids d'un regard posé sur elle. Elle détourna les yeux, croisa ceux de la nouvelle pensionnaire dont elle ignorait le nom, Lexa. Tout comme la veille, le bleu et le vert se scrutèrent, échangeant en silence, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Clarke brisa leur contact lorsqu'elle resongea à la partie d'échec entamé le jour d'avant.

Elle traversa la pièce pour se rentre au jeu déposé sur le tabouret entre deux chaises vides. Clarke remarqua qu'un pion adverse avait été déplacé, sourit en constatant que Finn était venu jouer son tour.

Au fond de la salle commune, assise seule, Lexa ne pouvait quitter la blonde des yeux. Elle la vit se rendre auprès de l'échiquier, jouer à nouveau, continuer cette partie qu'elle savait perdue d'avance. Oui, Clarke allait perdre, Alexandria le savait bien et tôt ou tard, la blonde le saurait aussi.

* * *

Le son des bobines tournoyant dans le vide résonnait dans le bureau de la docteure Griffin. La tête entre les mains, le regard fixé sur ses notes, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'arrêter le magnétophone. Elle s'était repassé l'enregistrement de la veille à plusieurs reprises, encore et toujours mitigée entre l'intérêt et le doute.

Clarke faisait mention de la nouvelle patiente, Alexandria qu'elle nommait néanmoins commandante. Elle parlait de son regard posé sur elle, de la crainte que cela inspirait, pour elle comme pour les siens. Leur frontière était encerclée, et Finn était en danger. Un discours prenant une tournure des plus inquiétante, ne présageant rien de bon. Néanmoins, Abby savait que le choc, le changement, le nouveau, l'arrivée de cette commandante s'avérait être en fin de compte ce qu'elle attendait peut-être. Le bon moment, celui d'agir.

Abby se recula sur sa chaise et pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux. Elle se repassa en mémoire sa discussion avec Jake. Les rives jointées, il avait dit, le moment où les mondes de Clarke s'entrechoqueraient pour qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une, le vrai. Jusqu'à maintenant Abby n'avait fait que l'écouter réciter sa vision embrouillée de leur réalité dans un scénario post apocalyptique. Si son mari avait trouvé le moyen de faire le contact par l'hypnose, elle arriverait à faire plus que la rejoindre, elle la ramènerait. Vers la lumière, vers la vérité, sur la bonne rive.

Jake n'avait pas cessé de lui dire que Clarke n'avait pas sa place parmi les fous dangereux, qu'elle n'était que perdue. Elle lui était spéciale, unique, il aurait voulu la sauver, du moins c'est ce que Abby en avait retenu. Qu'il ait raison ou tort, elle ne comptait pas s'éterniser plus longtemps, elle ferait ce qui se devait d'être fait, aussi risqué que cela puisse être.

La docteure finit par éteindre, interrompre les bobines et leur bruit devenu insupportable. Elle repoussa ses notes, se souvint d'un détail au dossier de Clarke. Elle ouvrit la pochette de papier épais, feuilleta jusqu'à mettre le doigt dessus. Un détail insignifiant qui pourtant, elle le sentait, ferait la différence. Une chanson, Drown in my own tears de Ray Charles.

Abby se releva, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sachant qu'elle avait un vinyle comprenant ce morceau. Alors qu'elle effleurait les titres du bout des doigts, elle entendit cogner à la porte. Elle tomba sur ladite pochette, tira légèrement pour la dégager des autres entre lesquelles elle était rangée. Sans la sortir, simplement pour la rendre plus visible, Abby se recula, tourna la tête vers l'entrée de son bureau.

\- Oui, c'est ouvert, dit Abby tout en allant refermer le dossier et placer des bobines neuves dans l'enregistreur.

Byrne ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Clarke. Sans plus de cérémonie, d'un simple signe de tête, elle salua la docteure et prit congé.

\- Bonjour Clarke… et joyeuse Halloween, dit-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

La blonde esquissa un rictus au coin des lèvres comme réponse. Abby passa derrière son bureau, se saisit de sa sacoche pendouillant à sa chaise. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla à tâtons, finit par trouver ce qu'elle y avait placé le matin même. Prélevé parmi tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour les enfants de son quartier, quelques bonbons et chocolats.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit la docteure en la rejoignant, en lui tendant sa paume ouverte.

Clarke regarda les friandises, le geste simple et si attentionné qu'il représentait. Malgré toutes ses craintes et réticences, elle devait l'admettre, Abby commençait à rendre l'absence de Jake moins lourde. Le profond sentiment d'abandon et de trahison s'estompait, laissait tranquillement place à cette femme à l'écoute différente, à la gentillesse de bonbons d'Halloween.

\- Je sais que c'est pour les enfants en général, mais j'ai pensé que cela te changerait du gout des comprimés et…

\- Merci, murmura la blonde tout en allant délicatement saisir chacune des friandises.

Du bout des doigts, l'une après l'autre, prenant la plus grande précaution comme si cela avait été un trésor à protéger, elle les mit dans la poche de son chandail lainé.

\- Viens t'étendre maintenant je te prie, ajouta Abby, satisfaite de l'effet de cette petite attention.

Clarke s'étendit de tout son long sur le long fauteuil de cuir et sans se le faire demander, ferma les yeux. Tout ceci était devenu habituel, une routine étrangement rassurante. Abby alla démarrer l'enregistreur sur son bureau, puis traversa la pièce jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Tout en lançant un bref coup d'œil au vinyle tiré parmi les autres, elle enclencha le métronome.

Tic tic tic

Et tout était reparti à nouveau, mais pour un voyage qu'Abby mènerait différemment cette fois. Elle fit concentrer la blonde sur le son de sa voix, sur sa propre respiration, la mena jusqu'au stade désiré, jusqu'aux rives encore séparées.

\- Clarke, dis-moi où tu es.

\- Je suis à l'Arche… ce qu'il en reste.

Abby se souvint de sa vision de l'Arche, une station spatiale échouée depuis l'espace, écrasée sur la terre pour tenter d'échapper à leur sort. Sur ce point, elle devait admettre que cette création de son esprit témoignait également d'une grande intelligence. Car très peu de gens pouvaient prétendre aux connaissances en la matière, en la récente conquête de l'espace. Après ce qui était arrivé à Appollo 1, l'intérêt général était tombé au plus bas. Les chiffres s'étaient succédé jusqu'à ce jour, et dans un peu plus d'un mois, Appollo 8 tenterait ce que le premier du nom avait échoué, envoyer l'homme dans l'espace. La jeune Clarke avait dû réellement s'intéresser à ce sujet pour arriver à créer pareil univers de son esprit.

\- Tu parlais de danger imminent, que se passe-t-il?

\- Ils sont là…

\- Qui ça, ils?

\- Les natifs, des centaines, à la lisière de nos frontières.

\- Et pourquoi sont-ils là?

\- Ils attendent notre réponse… elle attend ma réponse.

\- La commandante?

Abby regarda Clarke lui faire simplement oui de la tête tout en serrant visiblement la mâchoire.

\- Quelle réponse dois-tu rendre?

\- Je dois lui donner ce qu'elle veut… ce qui signera la paix. Je dois, mais…

Les doigts de Clarke se crispèrent sur le cuir de la longue chaise. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle se trouvait dans un vrai à s'y méprendre. Elle pouvait sentir le froid de l'air d'automne sur sa peau, la dureté du sol sous ses pieds, la peur au creux de son ventre.

Clarke vivait et relatait à sa psychiatre sans en être trop consciente, comme si elle racontait une histoire dont elle était l'héroïne active.

Elle était derrière les grilles électrifiées, regardait les deux messagers envoyés par la commandante alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. Sa réponse avait été donnée, elle ne livrerait pas Finn.

\- Et pourquoi la commandante désire-t-elle que vous lui remettiez ce jeune homme? Demanda Abby tout en se doutant de plus en plus de la réponse qui allait suivre.

Néanmoins, elle trouvait plus que singulier le rôle ayant été attribué à Alexandria Heda. Sur les enregistrements des jours passés, tant les siens que ceux faits avec son mari, ce personnage n'avait été que mentionné, jamais nommé. Et voilà que maintenant, cette meurtrière en héritait. Et de ce que savait Abby sur le lien entre Clarke et Finn, de ce qu'il représentait pour sa jeune patiente, savoir que la commandante menaçait cela était des plus surprenant. Un fait notable tant dans ce vrai monde que celui d'où Clarke lui parlait en ce moment même.

\- C'est pour ce qu'il a fait, murmura la blonde.

Abby prit une profonde expiration et referma les yeux un court moment. Elle relut les notes directrices qu'elle s'était laissées.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a tué une personne… sa…

Les traits de Clarke se crispèrent et elle commença à s'agiter, quoique très peu, mais déjà le calme de l'état habituel d'hypnose n'était plus aussi stable. La docteure savait qu'elle commençait à la perdre, qu'elle n'arriverait pas jusqu'au bout, mais elle se devait néanmoins de continuer.

\- Non… plusieurs personnes… dix-huit, des hommes, des femmes et une… sa… des enfants… Charlotte, non une poupée… NON… un village tout entier…

Clarke respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Son visage à la fois clos et perturbé devenait moite. Elle semblait se débattre de l'intérieur, lutter vers la sortie tout en tentant de se rattacher à son monde fictif.

Toujours dans la création de son esprit, Clarke avait fui avec Finn et les autres. L'Arche était devenue trop risquée pour celui qu'elle aimait. Trop de gens étaient apeuré devant les troupes ennemies, leur conviction avait commencé à faiblir et l'envie de remettre Finn à la commandante se faisait de plus en plus forte. Ils se devaient de le protéger, de l'éloigner. Mais en chemin, le jeune homme n'avait pu supporter de voir les autres tout risquer pour lui, et ce, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Repliés dans le vaisseau qui les avait conduits sur terre, lui les cents captifs, ils étaient à nouveau encerclés par les natifs. Ils les avaient pistés jusqu'ici, ils étaient pris au piège.

Abigaïl constatait l'état dans lequel se trouvait Clarke, comment ce qu'elle voyait les yeux fermés échappait à son contrôle, était loin d'être se qu'elle voulait. Ce monde où elle se réfugiait, où elle avait enfoui tant de chose commençait à se dérober sous ses pieds, à évoluer sans son consentement, à se tisser de son propre chef. De ce que notait la docteure, sa patiente devenait un simple personnage de son propre délire, participant, n'orchestrant plus totalement. Mais si le cours de l'histoire lui filait entre les doigts, le simple fait que cet univers persiste témoignait qu'elle n'y était pas encore. Les rives ne se rejoignaient pas, restaient éparses.

\- FINN! hurla Clarke en s'éveillant brusquement.

Elle s'était cambrée violemment, s'était redressé en position assise d'un seul coup, yeux exorbités, main tendue vers l'avant tout en criant ce nom. Car quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait été témoin impuissante de la capture de celui qu'elle aimait. Il s'était livré de son plein gré, s'était laissé attraper par les natifs alors qu'elle et les autres avaient tout essayé pour le protéger.

\- Tout va bien Clarke, regarde-moi, commença Abby en s'approchant d'elle.

La psychiatre posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci se déroba à l'instant. Elle se recula sur le fauteuil. Plongea son regard bleu profondément dans celui d'Abby. Dans ce simple contact, il y avait une mer de colère masquant une peur encore plus grande. Même si Clarke ne gardait jamais souvenir de leur session, en ce moment même, elle était totalement perdue. Elle éprouvait tant de choses sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, ressentait sans comprendre, avait cette affreuse impression d'être un pantin entre les mains habiles de celle qui l'avait fait étendre ici, lui avait fait croire qu'elle était en sécurité.

Clarke serra les poings, contenant ce qui montait en elle, ce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, ne comprenait pas. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, mais elle n'en laissa aucun lui échapper. Elle se recula encore alors que la docteure tentait à nouveau un contact. Elle secoua la tête, faisant non comme seule réponse dénuée de mots.

\- Tout ira bien…

La blonde se leva d'un bond et courut vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas à l'extérieur que Byrne l'arrêtait dans sa fuite. La garde la maîtrisa, car elle se débâtit, la secoua pour tenter un contact visuel.

\- CLARKE! dit Byrne avec fermeté.

La patiente cessa de bouger, mais ne la regarda pas, ne voulait plus regarder personne dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien Byrne, ramenez Clarke dans la salle commune avec les autres pour le moment, je…

Abby se releva de sa chaise, se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant rapidement.

\- Ramenez-la, ce sera tout, merci, termina Abby en allant refermer la porte de son bureau.

Elle y appuya son dos et prit une grande inspiration. Cette session avait été à la hauteur de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, toutefois, elle n'avait su diriger, n'avait été que spectatrice, et cela ne pouvait plus se produire, plus maintenant. Là où elle en était rendue, une maîtrise totale s'imposant, tant pour arriver à un quelconque résultat que pour le salut de Clarke. À voir comment elle avait émergé de son était profond, à voir comment elle en était restée troublé, le prochain essai devrait être plus habilement joué.

Abby retraversa la pièce, passa devant la bibliothèque, sortit le vinyle et alla le déposer près du tourne-disque poussiéreux qu'elle n'avait pas fait tourner depuis trop longtemps. Elle passa ensuite à son bureau, ouvrit le dernier tiroir et en sortit une vieille poupée défraîchie. La docteure prit Charlotte, alla la mettre bien en évidence sur le fauteuil de consultation. Elle aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette prochaine tentative, celle qui changerait tout, ou gâcherait tout.

* * *

Clarke se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle commune où rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Les autres étaient exactement là où elle les avait laissés, à regarder dehors, à fixer le vide ou autre. Et encore une fois, pas la moindre trace de Finn. Elle marcha d'un pas las, passa à côté de l'échiquier, remarqua qu'on avait joué un autre coup contre elle. Dans toute l'impossibilité de la situation, cette simple constatation la fit sourire. Même si cela était de la moins convaincante des manières, ses lèvres se courbèrent, égaillèrent légèrement son visage blafard. Finn était repassé joué, elle en avait la preuve, pouvait se raccrocher à cela. Elle déplaça un autre pion blanc, puis se remis à marcher tranquillement.

Ses pas la conduisirent devant la bibliothèque. Elle évalua ses maigres options, puis, fit ce qu'elle n'avait osé faire depuis son arrivée, se saisit du nécessaire à dessin. Feuilles et crayons en main, elle alla s'asseoir à une table au fond, cherchant à s'isoler de tous. Néanmoins, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, un regard vert pesait sur elle, épiait ses moindres gestes.

Toujours tapi dans un coin, Lexa ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder Clarke. Elle l'analysait, observait comment elle évoluait à sa manière, celle qui lui était propre, celle qui la rendait si différente des autres ici présents. Dans le silence le plus complet, elle était spectatrice de cette partie d'échecs en différé, celle qui serait perdue par la blonde, assurément, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien n'était moins certain.

Attablé, papier jauni et crayon de bois en main, Clarke tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était adonnée à pareil loisir. Comme si cela avait été dans une autre vie, une autre elle, des souvenirs qu'elle savait détenir, mais qui lui échappait. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps à chercher ce qu'elle savait perdu, laissa la mine noire tracer son premier trait. Dès le premier contact de noir sur blanc, elle perdit la notion de l'espace et du temps.

Encore fraichement réveillé de son état d'hypnose, son esprit se laissa totalement allé avec cet art qui était sien, s'y accrocha bec et ongle. Clarke dessina avec vigueur et délicatesse à la fois, enchaina les pages les unes après les autres. Tout ce qui se passa durant ces instants se fit hors de sa portée, de son contrôle et de sa lucidité.

Elle émergea de cet état de quasi transe comme on se réveil en sursaut. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle prit conscience de son absence. Les crayons aux mines usées étaient éparpillés sur la table, nombre de feuilles d'où peu de blanc restait. Clarke ne les regarda pas, leva plutôt les yeux vers ce qui l'avait tiré de son état léthargique.

Lincoln était à se débattre contre des gardes qui tentait de lui donner sa médication, refusait d'obtempéré, et ce, plus que d'ordinaire. Son regard dévia ensuite vers l'échiquier. Son visage devint livide quand elle remarqua son état, la partie n'était plus là où elle l'avait laissé, elle semblait même plus qu'avancée, paraissait achevée.

Clarke bondit presque de sa chaise, ne prit pas le temps de regarder ce qu'elle avait dessiné avec tant d'intérêt pendant les heures précédentes. Qu'importait cela quand le jeu avait été joué et qu'encore Finn ne se trouvait nulle part.

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises devant le tabouret, la regarda avec attention. En un battement de cils, elle eut l'impression d'avoir joué, d'être venue ici à maintes reprises, mais tout était flou. Elle constata que la partie n'était pas encore terminée, mais presque. Clarke évalua le peu d'options qu'elle avait, joua un ultime coup sous le regard toujours aussi perçant de la Lexa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Clarke ne bougea pas de là, resta immobile durant des minutes aussi longues que des heures. Dieu sait combien de temps elle y serait restée si ce n'avait été de la garde Byrne. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, se pencha près d'elle.

\- Suis-moi, Clarke, Docteure Griffin t'attend pour une seconde consultation.

La blonde hocha la tête comme unique réponse, se laissa lever par de bras sans opposer résistant. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, marchant une fois de plus vers l'incertitude la plus totale. Avant de tourner, le coin, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, croisa à nouveau ce vert menaçant, celui qui la pourchassait ici comme ailleurs, d'une rive à l'autre.

* * *

 ***Exulansis - Tendance à renoncer d'essayer de parler d'une expérience parce que les gens sont incapables de se rapporter à elle**


	4. Kuebiko

**Chapitre 4**

 _ **Kuebiko**_

* * *

 _Maman dis-moi pourquoi_

 _les oiseaux au fond de mon cœur_

 _à toutes les minutes pleurent_

 _même si tu es là pour les consoler_

 _Si c'est ça avoir 20 ans_

 _j'aime mieux être une enfant,_

 _si c'est ça avoir 20 ans_

 _j'aime mieux mourir maintenant_

 _Maman dis-moi pourquoi_

 _je me sens vieille de l'intérieur_

 _même si les minutes, les heures_

 _sont encore trop jeunes pour m'assommer_

 _Maman dis-moi pourquoi_

 _le bonheur entre mes mains_

 _comme la porcelaine se casse_

 _est-ce parce que je suis trop maladroite_

 _ou si c'est la vie qui ne m'aime plus_

 _Si c'est ça avoir 20 ans_

 _j'aime mieux être une enfant_

 _si c'est ça avoir 20 ans_

 _j'aime mieux mourir maintenant_

 _Je sais que je ne le verrai jamais_

 _le jour où comme toi je serai vielle_

 _et puis que les rides sur mon visage_

 _seront arrivées pour y rester_

 _mais faudrait pas trop t'en vouloir_

 _si tu n'arrives plus à me consoler_

 _c'est que les oiseaux au fond de mon cœur_

 _sont trop pressés de s'envoler_

« Maman – Pierre Lapointe »

* * *

31 octobre 1968

Lexa regarda Clarke être escortée hors de la salle commune, amenée une fois de plus à l'une de ses thérapies. Quand elle fut hors de sa vue, la brune se releva lentement de sa chaise. Elle marcha d'un pas léger, se rendit sans le moindre bruit jusqu'à la table où était encore la blonde quelques instants auparavant. Les feuilles et les crayons étaient éparpillés, dans un désordre créatif néanmoins chaotique.

Elle écarta les crayons, dispersa les papiers pour en discerner les traits. Elle haussa les sourcils au premier dessin au-dessus duquel elle se pencha. Il s'agissait de son propre visage. La ressemblance était frappante, si ce n'était de tout ce noir qui lui couvrait le visage, peignait ses yeux, lui donnait un air étrangement guerrier. Et parmi tout ce sombre portrait, ses yeux, perçants et menaçants, d'un vert magnifique et surtout, hypnotique.

Alexandria passa aux autres feuilles, remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été représentée en nuances fictives. Il y avait le jeune Jasper, en pleurs, tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme à la peau recouverte de brûlures. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui était le plus inquiétant, mais plutôt la foule de gens morts l'entourant. Une scène macabre dont une profonde tristesse en émanait.

En secouant la tête, elle regarda ensuite le portrait de Lincoln. Il se ruait au bout de ses chaines, hurlait le visage furibond, la bouche crachant du sang ne semblant pas être le sien. Une bête sauvage tentant de dévorer le spectateur qui l'avait illustré.

Tout juste à côté, un dessin moins sinistre. Il y avait là Octavia, sourire aux lèvres, observant dans la forêt des papillons d'un bleu éclatant. Un bonheur et une naïveté contagieuse venaient jurer avec les précédentes esquisses.

Lexa rassembla les quatre feuilles ensemble, les mit plus en retrait, fit de la place pour les trois dernières. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en constatant ce qui était dessiné, prit davantage de temps pour les analyser qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec les autres. Sur l'une d'elles, la silhouette floue de ce qui semblait être un jeune homme, il était baigné de noir, perdu dans une nuit de crayon de bois. Sur la seconde, une poupée défraîchie, celle d'Octavia.

Elle prit le dernier papier entre ses mains avec la plus grande délicatesse, comme si elle craignait de l'abîmer de son simple toucher. Elle referma les yeux un court moment tout en soupirant, la reposa sur la table. Lexa passa sa main à l'une de ses poches, en sortit le papier d'origami offert par Octavia. Elle le déplia précautionneusement, mémorisant du fait même la manière de le reproduire. Avec minutie, la brune lui redonna sa forme d'origine et le rangea à nouveau.

Alexandria prit une seconde fois cette feuille de papier jugée si précieuse, et du bout des doigts, la changea en papillon de pliage. Elle se saisit de l'un des crayons ayant encore une mine pointue, alla écrire sur l'une des ailes ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse depuis son arrivée.

 _L'amour est faiblesse._

Elle se rendit ensuite à la partie d'échecs, constata son état, la défaite imminente de Clarke. Lexa déposa son papillon sur le jeu, l'abandonna au retour prochain de Clarke.

* * *

Byrne et Clarke sortirent de l'aile sécurisée, celle des patients jugés dangereux, la plus petite de l'institut. Les doigts encerclant fermement l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, la garde la menait à travers les divers corridors et étage. Une marche qu'elle refaisait deux fois plutôt qu'une aujourd'hui. La tête baissée, absorbée par ses pensées, Clarke ne portait attention à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, aux infirmiers croisés, aux autres pensionnaires presque calmes et sereins en comparaison à ceux qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Elle ne faisait que fixer ses chaussures s'alternant l'une devant l'autre au fil de sa démarche à la vitesse forcée par Byrne.

Elles s'immobilisèrent devant cette porte, celle qu'elle franchissait tous les jours, celle où il se passait tant de choses, et ce, bien malgré elle. La garde cogna trois coups, puis la voix de la docteure parvint de l'intérieur. Byrne fit comme demandé, ouvrit et fit entrer Clarke. Et comme toujours, elle alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du couloir, attendant près d'une heure avant de reconduire à nouveau la jeune femme. La garde croisa les jambes, sortit de sa poche le journal du matin, celui que Sinclair lui avait refilé à son arrivée en échange d'un café, un marché honnête. Elle s'arma ensuite d'un stylo, les mots croisés n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, ils avaient une heure pour lui résister. Du moins, sauf si Clarke écourtait sa rencontre comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Clarke appuya son dos contre le bois de la porte, sentit le froid de la vitre givrée à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle regardait encore ses pieds, ne voulant surtout pas être ici en ce moment. Cette pièce, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, le sentiment qui s'en dégageait. Une impression d'imposture, que quelque chose lui échappait, une insulte à son intelligence.

Abby, debout derrière son bureau, fixait la blonde restée immobile au pas de la porte. La deuxième fois qu'elle revenait aujourd'hui, la seconde et dernière chance de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé, ou plutôt, ce que Jake avait commencé. Toutefois, la docteure avait confiance en la tentative imminente, savait que tout serait différent, qu'elle y arriverait.

\- Clarke, dit enfin Abby pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle eut comme seule réponse un regard. Il dériva ensuite, se posa exactement où la psychiatre l'avait prévu, sur la poupée.

\- Comment… murmura la blonde.

Abby lui tourna le dos, ouvrit son dossier, sachant que le simple fait de ne plus se sentir observé procurerait l'effet désiré. Et comme de fait. Clarke s'avança lentement en direction de du fauteuil où était posée Charlotte.

\- Mais… chuchota-t-elle alors que quelques pas à peine la distançaient de son but.

Abby la regarda du coin de l'œil, la vit se saisir de la poupée, la tenir à distance et la contempler avec intérêt.

\- C'est Finn qui l'a prise n'est-ce pas? demanda la docteure.

La blonde hocha la tête.

\- Je venais pour te voir que je l'ai vu la reprendre des mains de la petite Octavia.

Abby pinça les lèvres, attendit de voir la réaction causée par cette révélation.

\- C'est lui qui vous l'a remise… dit Clarke, davantage comme une constatation que comme une question.

\- Oui et non, répondit doucement Abigaïl en quittant son bureau pour aller la rejoindre.

Elle passa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, un geste se voulant rassurant et apaisant.

\- Et si nous terminions ce que nous avions commencé, Clarke?

La blonde leva ses grands yeux bleus vers la médecin. Abby y lut une incertitude des plus totale. Comme si elle ne savait plus que croire, que faire et en même temps tentait de lutter pour se convaincre du contraire. Une dualité favorable, se dit la psychiatre, une ouverture possible.

\- Allonge-toi s'il te plait ma be…, Clarke, se reprit Abby tout en s'étonnant elle-même de cet élan de familiarité soudain.

\- Je peux garder la poupée avec moi?

\- Bien sûr, allez, étends-toi, lui redis Abby en indiquant le fauteuil de la main.

Clarke procéda comme demandé tout en pressant Charlotte contre elle avec la plus grande précaution, la fixant et caressant ses cheveux. Elle l'avait laissé à Octavia et aujourd'hui réalisait à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Abby passa à la bibliothèque, donna une poussée à la tige de métal munie d'un poids. Le métronome se balança de gauche à droite, emplissant le silence de son rythme constant, celui qui signait le début de chaque séance. Elle alla ensuite démarrer l'enregistreur puis s'asseoir dans sa chaise à proximité de là où était allongée Clarke. Sans feuille de papier ni crayon, sachant très bien qu'elle ne prendrait pas de note, elle referma les yeux un court moment.

\- Ferme les yeux, dit-elle en ouvrant les siens.

Clarke obéit.

\- Je veux que tu prennes de grandes inspirations, que tu te concentres sur ma voix. Avec chaque expiration, je veux que tu laisses le présent te quitter. Suis le rythme du métronome, le calme de la répétition. Laisse-le te guider. Inspire profondément, expire longuement, retourne où toi seule sais aller. Concentre-toi sur ma voix.

Le corps de Clarke sembla devenir plus lourd, comme si elle s'enfonçait dans le cuir rembourré du fauteuil. Une illusion provoquée par ses muscles qui se détendaient totalement. Néanmoins, elle gardait encore la poupée contre elle, une bouée de par la mer irréelle où Abby l'avait fait immerger.

\- Dis-moi où tu te trouves, Clarke.

\- Il fait noir, il n'y a que les torches des natifs éclairant au loin par-delà nos hautes clôtures.

\- Tu es de retour à l'Arche.

\- Oui.

\- Et les autres… Finn?

\- Il… il a été fait prisonnier…

Abby la fit réciter les événements qui lui avaient échappé quand elle s'était brusquement réveillée en hurlant le nom de Finn. Puis elle l'avait fait progresser, apprenant la mise à mort imminente du jeune homme. Comme dernière tentative, la blonde se rendait auprès de cette commandante tant crainte, celle qui avait tout fait chambouler, celle qui avait ordonné pareil châtiment.

\- Mais il l'a fait pour moi… dit Clarke en s'adressant à Lexa derrière ses paupières closes.

\- Qu'est-ce que Finn a fait pour toi?

\- Il… du sang… la mort…

Ses mots se brisaient dans sa gorge nouée alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de la poupée.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui dire au revoir?

\- Non Clarke, pas tout de suite, murmura Abby.

La docteure tira sa chaise vers l'avant, se rapprochant afin de parler le plus bas possible.

\- Dis-moi qui est Finn.

Clarke ferma ses paupières encore plus durement.

\- Dis-moi… qui est Charlotte?

À l'évocation de ce nom, la blonde pressa la poupée contre elle avec plus de ténacité, s'y agrippant bec et ongle.

\- Il l'a fait pour moi… répondit Clarke alors qu'une larme lui échappait.

Abigaïl su que le moment était venu. Sans le moindre bruit, elle se releva, retourna au métronome. Du bout de l'index, elle remonta le contre poids, ralentissant ainsi la cadence. Elle se rendit ensuite au tourne-disque. Elle sortit le vinyle de sa pochette en carton et le mis en place, l'ajusta pour que la chanson Drown in m'y own tears de Ray Charles se mette à jouer. Les premières notes de piano se réverbérèrent sur les murs de la pièce, puis vint la trompette et cette voix éraillée. Abby fit une dernière escale à son bureau, se saisit d'une seringue préalablement dosée d'un léger calmant.

Tout en réduisant le peu de distance qui restait entre sa patiente et elle-même, elle appuya doucement sur l'extrémité jusqu'à ce que les premières gouttes de sérum dégoulinent sur le plancher. Elle passa ensuite de l'autre côté de la chaise longue, dégagea le bras de Clarke qui ne tenait pas la poupée. Elle tapota l'intérieur de son coude, puis introduisit lentement l'aiguille dans une veine sillonnant visiblement à travers sa peau blanche. Le liquide transparent quitta la seringue, alla se répandre dans le sang de la jeune femme. Quelques tics de métronome et déjà, sa respiration se ralentissait, s'apparentant à celle d'un profond sommeil. La musique tournait toujours et la docteure retourna s'asseoir.

\- Clarke… écoute-moi bien… tu vas revenir en arrière, loin en arrière, avant l'Arche, avant l'espace… au commencement, avant ce monde des cent…

* * *

 _Clarke se passa une fois de plus de l'eau sur le visage, tentant de chasser la fatigue avec la froideur de celle-ci. Elle se frotta les yeux durement, puis se redressa. Sa peau pâle, ses traits tirés étaient maintenant dégoulinants, lui renvoyait une piètre image d'elle-même par le miroir devant lequel elle se tenait. Elle dégagea son front des quelques mèches blondes qui y étaient collées, passa ses mains sur sa tête pour tenter de redonner à son chignon une quelconque allure. Mais à quoi bon maintenant, la journée était terminée, enfin._

 _Elle tourna les talons, ne tenant pas plus qu'il ne le fallait à rester dans la miteuse petite salle de bain des employés. Elle revint dans le vestiaire des femmes de chambre, passa à son casier. Clarke s'assit sur le banc en bois qui se trouvait tout juste devant. Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses paupières se fermèrent un court moment. Elle soupira tout en se redressant, ouvrit la porte dans un grincement de métal rouillé._

 _La blonde commença par retirer une à une ses chaussures, étirant ses orteils meurtris d'y être enfermées près de douze heures par jour. Puis, elle enleva sa robe et son tablier, les mit dans le sac prévu pour la blanchisserie de l'établissement. Demain elle les récupérerait, propres, repassés, un peu plus décolorés, un peu plus usés que la veille._

 _Clarke revêtit sa propre robe d'un bleu foncé, enfila son long manteau et passa une écharpe en laine autour de son cou. Avant de refermer la porte, elle caressa du bout des doigts la photo qui y était collée. Elle sourit tendrement, regardant ce qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle se tuait au travail, jour après jour. Et sans prendre plus de temps, elle rassembla sac à main, tenue sales et prit le chemin de la blanchisserie. Elle y laissa son sac, et sortit par la porte de service._

 _La morsure du froid fut immédiate. La brise se prit dans son foulard et son manteau pas assez chaud pour la saison. Les flocons de neige vinrent s'échouer et fondre sur ses joues, complétant la caresse âpre du vent de janvier. À cette heure d'hiver, il faisait déjà noir, et seul le réverbère au bout de la ruelle éclairait son chemin._

 _Ses pas craquaient sur la neige ayant recouvert le sol, un son qui se dégradait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du bout de l'allée. Le son des voitures, des klaxons, des sirènes, des gens déambulant encore suite à la fin du travail, voilà ce qui l'attendait tout juste devant. Elle tourna à droite, arrivant sur le trottoir longeant la rue passante devant l'hôtel où elle travaillait comme femme de chambre. Elle frissonna dans le froid de l'air plus vif hors de l'abri de l'étroite ruelle. Clarke s'arrêta sur place, laissa passer l'un des valets qui se pressaient de rejoindre une imposante voiture noire. Il sortait les valises et les rangeait sur son chariot alors qu'une famille aisée sortait, manteaux de fourrure et sourire aux lèvres._

 _Elle baissa la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Quel contraste de voir une fois de plus ceux qui entraient heureux et elle qui en sortait toujours plus aigrit. Mais tel était son lot, celui qu'elle continuait à porter, n'ayant jamais connu mieux, mais déjà bien pire._

 _Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille, hormis les enfants de passages à l'orphelinat tenu par les sœurs du couvent. Elle y avait grandi, avait vite passé de l'enfant pleine d'espoir à l'adolescente résignée. Et même si cet endroit avait été le plus près de ce que peut être un foyer, on ne pouvait y rester pour toujours sans condition. À seize ans, on devait faire un choix, partir ou devenir une sœur comme celles qui vous avaient élevés. Sans endroit où aller, démunies et seules, beaucoup des filles avec qui elle avait passé son enfance avaient décidé de se tourner vers ce sauveur qu'on leur forçait à prier trop de fois par jour._

 _Alors qu'elle-même déambulait dans les jardins de l'orphelinat la veille de ses seize ans, s'apprêtant à se résigner comme tant d'autres avant elle, il lui avait souri. Vêtement de travail tachés d'huile, cheveux en bataille et regard si doux, il lui avait souri. Terminant une longue journée à l'usine quelques rues plus loin, il avait remarqué cette jolie blonde aux yeux bleus soucieux. Sans même se présenter, sans même dire un seul mot, il lui avait fait signe d'attendre. Passant sa main à ses poches, il en sortit un vieux morceau de papier. Habillement, il le plia de manière complexe jusqu'à lui donner la forme d'une rose. Une fleur et un non, Finn, voilà ce qu'il lui offrit, mais elle reçut bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ce jour-là, Clarke sut que sa vie ne se limiterait pas à rester dans ces jardins, qu'elle ne choisirait pas la facilité, qu'elle oserait._

 _Finn et Clarke furent inséparables après ce jour, un amour aussi soudain que pauvre, un bonheur d'occasion, un peu délavé et froissé. Néanmoins, ils restèrent ensemble et elle eut son propre chez-soi, aussi petit soit-il, il était à elle, à eux. Une vie à construire et à chérir, pleine de promesses et d'espoir. Mais les années passèrent, laissèrent à la vie la chance de faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux, rappeler qu'elle ne donne rien, et que tout a un prix._

 _Clarke s'arrêta faire quelques courses en chemin, ne manqua pas d'acheter le journal, son plaisir coupable. Tout en parcourant les dernières rues qui la séparaient de chez elle, elle feuilleta le quotidien, ignorant les meurtres de la reine des glaces en première page, la politique et les sports. Elle alla plutôt vers la fin, là où il était question de la conquête de l'inconnu par-delà le bleu et le noir du ciel, l'espace. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant dans tout ce que ce monde au-dessus et tout autour à la fois avait à offrir. Il y avait eu Appollo I et quel triste sort pour les passagers qu'un échec pour la découverte. Mais contrairement à tous ceux qui s'étaient désintéressés du sujet, elle continuait à lire la petite rubrique tenue par un certain T. Jaha. Et aujourd'hui, il évoquait le fameux Appollo 8, et la possibilité de l'homme dans l'espace._

 _Elle dévora ses mots tout en tournant ici et là dans son parcours qu'elle faisait de mémoire, laissant ses pieds la guider. Elle referma le journal suite à sa lecture, se repassant la dernière phrase de l'article « Et après tout, cet autre monde, ne serait-il pas mieux que celui-ci? »_

 _Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête alors qu'elle remontait les marches de ciments de l'immeuble où elle vivait depuis quelques années déjà. Petit, rénové autant que Finn avait pu y mettre temps et le peu de leur économie. Néanmoins, bruyant, mal chauffé et dans un quartier loin d'être recommandable, sans parler de la logeuse._

 _En ouvrant la porte donnant dans le couloir commun, Clarke tomba nez à nez avec Nigel, ladite logeuse._

 _\- Bonsoir ma chère, lui dit la femme en souriant faussement._

 _Clarke évita son regard, tenta de passer à sa droite pour se rendre plus au fond du corridor. Nigel lui bloqua toutefois la voie, usant de son bras comme barrière en l'appuyant à la rampe de l'escalier menant à l'étage._

 _\- Pas si vite, jeune femme. Vous avez maintenant trois mois de retard…_

 _\- Je vais vous régler le premier mois la semaine prochaine, je…_

 _\- C'est ce que tu me répète tous les jeudi depuis trois mois justement._

 _Clarke recula d'un pas, se passa la main sur le front, découragée. Malgré cet air condescendant de sa logeuse, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis des mois qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à joindre les deux bouts. Finn avait été renvoyé de l'usine en octobre après l'accident. Dix-huit travailleurs avaient péri dans la catastrophe survenue sous sa supervision. Il avait été blâmé, jugé, insulté et menacé par les familles des défunts. Les patrons de l'usine s'étaient contentés de le licencier, lui laissant avec sa prime de départ tout le poids de la responsabilité du tragique événement._

 _\- Je vais vous…_

 _\- Des paroles en l'air, la coupa Nigel._

 _La logeuse se recula d'un pas à son tour, prit le temps de l'observer de la tête aux pieds._

 _\- Mais tu sais, on pourrait s'arranger autrement. J'ai un ami à qui je dois un service… spécial._

 _Clarke retira sa main toujours posée sur ton front, reporta son attention sur la femme devant elle. Elle afficha un air dégoûté, soupira fortement en secouant la tête. Et sans plus attendre, écarta le bras de Nigel pour passer. La blonde replaça la bandoulière de son sac à main sur son épaule tout en marchant d'un pas décidé les dents serrées. Elle stoppa net, arrivée devant la porte au numéro 108. Clarke cogna trois coups et attendit, sentant le poids du regard de sa logeuse toujours sur elle. Elle cogna à nouveau, plus fort et plus rapidement._

 _\- Elle n'est pas là, dit Nigel assez fort pour être bien entendue._

 _La blonde se retourna, toisa la femme au bout du couloir. Son cœur s'était rapidement emballé. Monroe n'était plus là?_

 _\- Mais elle doit garder…_

 _\- Ton bon à rien de mari a fini par sortir de votre appartement aujourd'hui, j'avais presque oublié de quoi il avait l'air…_

 _Elle fit une pause et afficha un sourire de dédain._

 _\- Plus pitoyable encore que dans mon souvenir._

 _\- Mais quel est le lien avec… commença Clarke tout en perdant patience._

 _\- Collins est venue chercher votre petite braillarde en matinée alors cette chère Monroe est sortie je ne sais trop où… probablement à jouer l'argent qu'elle me doit déjà._

 _Le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot suivant le fait que Finn était passé avant elle. Elle tourna les talons, bouscula Nigel au passage et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les rires de la logeuse résonnaient encore dans le hall alors qu'elle se ruait vers le troisième étage._

 _Elle avait beau aimer Finn de tout son cœur, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis l'accident. Il avait d'abord été froid, distant, renfermé. Mais dans son sommeil il hurlait, pleurait, se débattait. Il s'était mis à boire pour tenter d'apaiser ses démons, pour oublier. Les bouteilles vides et le peu de sous qu'ils avaient était bu tous les jours. Il ne tolérait plus de voir le fond du verre, ne supportait plus les cris dans sa tête, les dix-huit qu'il portait encore avec lui. Le garçon ou regard doux et à la rose en papier avait fait place à un homme que Clarke ne reconnaissait plus. Voilà pourquoi elle travaillait durant d'innombrables heures à l'hôtel, voilà pourquoi c'était une voisine et non le père de sa fille qui gardait durant son absence. Clarke aimait Finn, le souvenir qu'elle en avait, pas celui qu'il était devenu._

 _Elle entra dans l'appartement à la volée, referma derrière elle. Elle avança dans le salon et la cuisine à air ouverte, avait peine à voir quoi que ce soit. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les lumières éteintes. Elle aurait pu allumer, mais elle n'osait pas, sans trop pouvoir se l'expliquer. Tout comme chaque jour, le tourne-disque faisait jouer le jazz que Finn aimait tant et ce soir, Drown in my own tears emplissait le logement pour accompagner la noirceur._

 _\- Finn? Finit-elle par dire tout en avançant vers les chambres._

 _Elle entendit le parquet craquer et tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Une silhouette vint la rejoindre. Alors qu'elle reconnaissait le visage de son jeune mari, ses yeux finirent de s'accoutumer à la noirceur ambiante._

 _\- Tu es rentrée… soupira-t-il d'un ton de soulagement._

 _Il s'approcha et ouvrit grand les bras, la pressa contre lui. L'espace d'une seconde, elle y crut, se laissa aller à ce contact tant souhaité depuis des mois. Elle lâcha son sac à main et son journal. Ils tombèrent par terre au pas de la porte de la chambre de leur fille, de là où était tout juste sorti Finn._

 _\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, princesse, murmura-t-il en inspirant dans son cou._

 _De ses mains libres désormais, elle referma son étreinte dans son dos. Sa rêverie prit immédiatement fin quand ses doigts sentirent combien il était humide. Elle se recula, tâta l'avant de son gilet pour réaliser qu'il était encore plus mouillé._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que…_

 _\- Shhh, tu vas la réveiller, dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres._

 _Clarke se détendit, se disant que leur petite fille venait probablement tout juste de s'endormir. Elle caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement, puis se pencha pour ramasser son sac et son journal. Elle passa à côté de lui, entra dans la chambre du bébé._

 _À nouveau, le journal et sa bourse se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Car même dans la pénombre, Clarke vit que Charlotte n'était pas dans sa couchette, que les quelques cadres de photos jonchaient le plancher, verre cassé. Le son de la vitre que l'on brise résonna derrière elle alors qu'il venait la rejoindre._

 _\- Je suis heureux que tu…_

 _\- Où est-elle Finn? L'interrompit-elle en se retournant brusquement._

 _Il se contenta de lui sourire, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait. Clarke l'éloigna d'elle en posant sa main sur son torse. En sentant à nouveau le chandail mouillé, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et le souffle lui manqua. Elle l'écarta violemment et courut à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la lumière et porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri qui pourtant ne vint pas. Le bain était rempli à ras bord et avait débordé sur le plancher. Flottant dans l'eau calme, une fillette d'à peine deux ans, leur fille, Charlotte._

 _\- Je lui ai donné un bain et je l'ai endormi, murmura Finn en passant à côté d'elle._

 _Il se saisit d'une serviette et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Clarke avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le corps sans vie de sa petite fille. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qui lui était donné de voir. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais n'y arrivait pas, n'y arrivait plus._

 _\- Finn, non… ne la…_

 _Les mots lui brulaient la gorge alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour tenter vainement d'empêcher Finn de continuer ce qu'il faisait._

 _\- Je vais la sécher et nous la mettrons au lit, tu es d'accord? dit-il en sortant Charlotte de l'eau. Il l'emmitoufla, épongea délicatement son petit visage et la montra à Clarke._

 _Elle referma les yeux et se recula, se heurta rapidement au mur derrière elle._

 _\- Tu vois comme elle est paisible? Viens maintenant._

 _Il lui prit la main et elle se laissa faire. Il la guida jusque dans la chambre de leur fille. Finn la déposa dans sa couchette, retira la serviette et lui chanta une berceuse. Clarke, immobile au centre de la pièce, leva un pied sous lequel une photo gisait. Elle s'agenouilla et la prit entre ses doigts. Avec de nouvelles larmes, elle la laissa retomber au sol, leva les yeux vers son mari._

 _Finn prit la poupée de sa fille qui était dans l'un des coins du petit lit. Il se retourna pour demander à Clarke de venir se joindre à elle, mais elle était déjà juste derrière lui. La poupée lui glissa entre les doigts alors qu'il allait appuyer son front contre l'épaule de celle qu'il avait un jour aperçue dans les jardins du couvent._

 _\- Tout ira bien pour toi..._

 _\- Merci, princesse._

 _Il s'affala sur le sol, un morceau de verre cassé enfoncé dans le cœur. Clarke resta debout, la main ensanglantée et les joues humides. Le regard posé sur sa petite Charlotte, elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tant les sanglots la secouaient. Elle referma les yeux durement, détourna le regard de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir._

 _Clarke alla s'asseoir à côté de Finn, adossé à la couchette. Elle prit la poupée et la serra fort, laissa son regard se poser sur le journal. Et au son de Ray Charles qui chantait encore Drown in my own tears, elle se redit la dernière phrase de la rubrique scientifique, « Et après tout, cet autre monde, ne serait-il pas mieux que celui-ci? »._

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que le blanc du plafond du bureau de la docteure Griffin. Le temps sembla se figer durant un battement de cils. Une sensation de vide intérieur, comme lorsque l'on croit qu'il reste encore une marche à gravir tout au haut de l'escalier. Le pas se perd dans le mouvement, l'esprit se trouble et, l'espace d'un battement de cils, ce vide intérieur.

Ce sentiment d'égarement lui passa, mais uniquement pour faire place à l'abandon de son esprit. C'était comme s'il s'avouait vaincu, abdiquait ce mensonge si longtemps maintenu. Le voile s'était levé, et avec lui, la vision claire et précise de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'elle avait enfouit et laissé mourir à l'oubli.

Les rives s'étaient rejointes. Clarke avait fait le pont entre son monde et celui-ci. Au son de la même musique, pressant une poupée contre elle, elle s'était réveillée, pour de bon. L'air lui manquait alors que tout lui revenait. Abby se pressa de la rejoindre, et sans même hésiter, lui ouvrit ses bras où elle se blottit comme une enfant avec sa mère.

\- Non... murmura Clarke alors que ses pleurs se changeaient en profonds sanglots.

Abby se contenta de passer sa main sur ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle ne savait que faire ou dire de plus. Ce n'était plus une patiente aliénée qui se trouvait dans ses bas. C'était une jeune femme qui avait tout perdu, de ceux qu'elle aimait le plus jusqu'à sa propre raison. Et en retrouvant l'une, elle perdait les autres à nouveaux.

\- Charlotte... Charlotte... répétait Clarke entre deux respiration saccadées.

\- Shhh, lui souffla Abby en la berçant tranquillement.

Elles restèrent là un long moment, à laisser filer les minutes qu'elles ne voulaient plus compter. Clarke pleura une vérité oubliée, un monde où elle s'était cachée. Depuis le premier jour où Jake Griffin avait lu son dossier, il avait su que ce jour viendrait, ou du moins, l'avait ardemment souhaité. Le cas de madame Collins l'avait touché, un malheur parmi tant d'autres qui, pourtant, l'avait atteint. Comment une jeune femme déjà démunie avait été confronté au pire, et y avait fait face de telle sorte qu'elle s'était retrouvé parmi les fous, les meurtriers aliénés. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, sa femme qui avait tant repoussé cette patiente accomplissait l'impensable, la ramener à la raison.

Le traumatisme avait été tel que son subconscient avait pris le contrôle, l'avait protégé du vrai, caché dans le faux, dans ce monde peut-être mieux que celui-ci, l'espace. Tous y avaient eu un rôle à jouer jusqu'à ce jour, mais plus maintenant.

Les images de la fiction de son esprit défilaient encore devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle les laissa passer, les laissa aller. Dans cette étreinte rassurante d'Abby, elle s'abandonna totalement. Le temps fila, les pleurs passèrent, mais les mots de leur succédèrent pas. Le moment des explications de sa psychiatre viendrait, mais pas pour aujourd'hui. Elles avaient le temps, prendraient le temps.

Un léger sourire et une caresse sur la joue, Abby essuya les sillons humides, vestiges des larmes passées. Clarke garda Charlotte et fut escortée par Byrne à nouveau. Elle quitta le bureau de la médecin et pour la première fois, regarda par-dessus son épaule, ne souhaitant qu'y retourner. La garde la mena jusqu'à la grande salle et nota ses allées et venues dans le rapport de la journée.

Clarke respirait encore par soubresaut alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, rejoignait Octavia qui jouait avec une chaussette en guise de marionnette. Sans un mot, elle s'agenouilla devant elle, lui rendit la poupée. Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina comme si elle venait de recevoir le plus magnifique des présents. Elle la serra dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et sourit en frottant sa joue sur la tête de chiffon.

La blonde renifla en voyant cette réaction, ravala ses larmes qui tentaient de revenir. Elle se releva, laissa sa jeune amie et regarda tout autour. Sans grande surprise, son regard croisa celui de Lexa qui la fixait, encore. Presque habitué à pareille attitude, elle baissa plutôt les yeux vers la partie d'échec à quelque pas d'elle. Le pas las, Clarke alla s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises. Elle en constata l'avancement, mais avant de jouer, elle se saisit du papillon d'origami laissé du côté des noirs, de l'adversaire. Sur l'une des ailes, il y était inscrit « l'amour est faiblesse ». Intriguée, elle déplia le papier qu'elle reconnaissait, celui à dessin. L'esquisse se révéla comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait faite. Il s'agissait de l'un des dessins faits lors de son égarement, un peu plus tôt, celui choisi par Lexa pour livrer son message.

Dans une couchette, une petite fille de près de deux ans, étendue, trempée, le regard livide, sans vie. Les larmes retenues par Clarke lui échappèrent, glissèrent le long de ses joues pour tomber sur la feuille de papier. La blonde releva les yeux vers la partie, avança sa main. Et avec la résignation la plus totale, fit basculer son roi vers l'avant, s'avoua vaincue, échec et math.

\- Clarke…

Elle leva les yeux, vit Finn à l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle se releva tout en froissant le dessin dans sa paume. Clarke marcha vers lui, se rendit à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- L'amour est faiblesse. Va-t'en… laisse-moi…

À ses mots, il devint vaporeux et se volatilisa. Elle referma les yeux et passa au travers, quittant la grande salle. À cette heure de la journée, Byrne ne l'en empêcha pas, bientôt ils seraient tous reconduits pour aller dormir de toute manière.

Clarke marcha le long du couloir, s'arrêta devant la chambre de Finn, celle où il ne voulait jamais qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Elle soupira en secouant la tête, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un placard à balais. Sans même prendre le soin de la refermer, elle s'éloigna, gagna sa propre chambre.

La pluie martelait la vitre, et les nuages gris assombrissaient la fin de la journée. Clarke s'approcha, regarda dehors un bref moment. Ses mains se mirent à lui démanger et quand elle baissa les yeux pour les regarder, elle les trouva recouvertes de sang. Instinctivement, elle les frotta ensemble, tentant de retirer ce qui les tachait. Un sang qui ne se trouvait malheureusement dans sa tête uniquement. Un tic nerveux qu'elle voyait maintenant, mais qu'elle avait eu depuis le jour de son arrivée ici. Le mouvement devint de plus en plus insistant alors que ce sang refusait de partir.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, ayant entendu des pas derrière elle. Clarke se retourna, s'attendant à voir Octavia. Au contraire, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Alexandria entrer dans sa chambre! Le bleu et le vert se fixèrent une fois de plus, mais différemment. La brume marcha lentement vers elle, sans jamais baisser les yeux. Elle vint se placer à sa droite et finit par détourner le regard vers la pluie.

\- J'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher, dit-elle tout en tournant la tête vers Clarke qui, contrairement à elle, ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- L'amour est faiblesse, répondit Clarke, davantage sous le ton d'une question que d'une affirmation.

Lexa fit oui de la tête.

\- C'était donc toi…

\- Oui… et non, répondit la brune en regardant les gouttes d'eau perler sur la vitre de la fenêtre.

Clarke ne répondit pas, ne comprenait pas. Elle la fixait, tentait de maîtriser les images erronnées qui défilaient devant ses yeux, Alexandria le visage peint de noir.

\- Je t'ai observé jouer, Clarke. Et dès le départ, j'ai su que tu perdrais cette partie.

\- Modeste… soupira la blonde avec une pointe de mépris au bout des lèvres.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire sans détourner les yeux du dehors.

\- Octavia aussi t'a observé, et plus que tu ne le crois. C'est elle qui m'a dit pour les papillons, pour Finn. Et dès que je t'ai vu… j'ai su… su que cette partie d'échecs t'était perdue d'avance.

Clarke commença à respirer plus fortement, sinon de son impatience et de son exaspération devant celle à qui elle parlait pour la première fois.

\- Il n'y a pas de plus grand adversaire que soi-même, Clarke.

Lexa se retourna et plongea dans ce bleu d'une tempête essoufflée. Et sans prévenir, tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Clarke, ne comprenant pas, pivota sur elle-même et l'interpella avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Attends… Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne venir me parler que maintenant?

La brune posa sa main sur le cadre de la porte alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui répondre.

\- J'attendais que Finn ne sois plus là…

Et sans rien ajouter, elle passa dans le couloir et disparut de son champ de vision. Clarke se redit cette dernière phrase dans sa tête, repensa au fait qu'Alexandria et même Octavia l'avaient observée.

\- Il n'y a pas plus grand adversaire que soi-même? murmura-t-elle.

Clarke referma les yeux, soupira, recula jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve le mur. Ses jambes cessèrent de la soutenir et elle se recroquevilla sur le plancher.

\- Finn… laissa-t-elle échapper en réalisant à quel point il l'avait hanté.

Elle avait réalisé, quelques instants plus tôt, que le garçon qui venait la rejoindre tous les matins n'était qu'en fait l'hallucination de celui qu'elle avait aimé et tué de ses propres mains. Mais maintenant, la constatation était toute autre. Il ne s'était pas que présenté à elle, il l'avait habité, accompagné au plus près. Le Finn de l'institut n'avait jamais été que l'interprétation d'une personnalité multiple de la jeune femme.

C'était donc elle qui faisait les papillons en origami, mais sous les traits de Finn, et Octavia le savait bien. C'est ce qu'elle avait confié à Lexa dès le premier jour. Dormant sous le lit de la blonde toutes les nuits, elle l'avait entendue rêver, entendue dans cet autre monde caché de tous.

Au matin elle s'enfuyait quand Finn venait rejoindre Clarke, car Clarke cessait alors d'être réellement elle-même.

Octavia s'était plainte d'avoir perdue Charlotte, lui avait dit que tout était de sa faute à elle si Finn la lui avait prise.

Mais surtout, ce qui revenait en tête de Clarke alors qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de son égarement, c'était la partie d'échecs. « Il n'y a pas plus grand adversaire que soi-même », « Je t'ai observé jouer, Clarke. Et dès le départ, j'ai su que tu perdrais cette partie ».

Les mots de Lexa résonnaient en écho dans sa tête. Elle croyait avoir joué contre Finn, puis contre Lexa, réalisait qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement trompée. Elle avait joué contre elle-même, en tant que pire adversaire, en tant que Finn. Il n'avait jamais été là, et pourtant, n'avait jamais été aussi présent.

Et ce soir, au pied du mur, dans toute cette vérité qui la submergeait, elle se sentit plus seule que jamais. Dans un autre monde elle était allée se réfugier durant son sommeil. Dans son éveil, celui qu'elle aimait l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, jusque dans cet asile de fou. Mais tout était fini, les rives s'étaient rejointes pour à nouveau se séparer, pour ne plus jamais se confondre. Elle avait traversé du bon côté, et en chemin, avait trouvé la réponse à cette question soulevée un soir de janvier.

« Et après tout, cet autre monde, ne serait-il pas mieux que celui-ci? »

Non.

* * *

 ***Kuebiko - État d'épuisement inspiré par des actes de violence insensée qui vous obligent à réviser votre image de ce qui peut arriver dans ce monde.**

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je profite de la publication de ce soir (heure Québec) pour répondre à quelques questions.**

 **Oui la fiction d'Entre ciel et terre version anglaise a été supprimée. La traduction avait été entamée mais ne sera pas poursuivi. Ne voulant pas créer de faux espoir d'attente, je l'ai retirée du site.**

 **Les publications de chapitres se font aux deux semaines le dimanche ou lundi.**

 **Remerciements à ceux et celles qui me font de la "publicité" en conseillant ma fiction à d'autres via Twitter, blog et autres, je vous en suis très reconnaissante!**

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la suite de votre lecture!**

 **A.S.**


	5. Liberosis

**Chapitre 5**

 _ **Liberosis**_

* * *

 _Ne faites jamais confiance aux étoiles  
qui vous disent que tout ira bien  
La vie est loin d'être un droit chemin_

 _c'est écrit dans les lignes de ma main_

 _Si le bonheur a choisi votre âme_  
 _pour y faire son nid_  
 _Fermez les yeux, laissez-vous guider_  
 _ne pensez jamais à vous sauver_

 _J'ai trop souvent mis au défi le bonheur_  
 _espérant être un peu mieux ailleurs_  
 _J'ai goûté les plaisirs de l'exil_  
 _pour finir rescapé d'asile_

 _Même si la tristesse a croisé ma route_  
 _parce qu'il nous faut tous coûte que coûte_  
 _Goûter la lourdeur des cœurs en peine_  
 _boire à la santé des amours ternes_

 _Plus jamais je ne ferai confiance aux étoiles_  
 _Qui diront que tout ira bien_  
 _La vie est loin d'être un droit chemin_  
 _C'est écrit dans les lignes de ma main_

« Les lignes de la main – Pierre Lapointe »

* * *

1er novembre 1968

Clarke était restée assise au pied du mur de sa chambre durant de nombreuses heures. Elle avait fixé le vide, laissé son regard se perdre dans la blancheur de la pièce. Elle ne s'était levée que pour feindre son sommeil avant la tournée d'Emmerson. Évitant une dose de calmant, elle s'était ensuite relevée, ne tolérant pas d'être couché.

Il y avait cette aversion pour le sommeil qui la prenait. Car lorsqu'elle y sombrait, elle rejoignait ce monde où elle s'était trop longtemps réfugié. Et maintenant qu'elle en avait pris conscience, elle craignait d'y retourner. Qui sait ce qu'elle y trouverait, ce qui l'y attendrait.

Elle passa plutôt à la fenêtre, escalada le mur pour aller se recroqueviller au rebord de la vitre. Les bras encerclant ses jambes repliées sur son torse, elle appuya son menton sur ses genoux, laissa le bleu de ses yeux se perdre là dehors. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé contempler ce monde extérieur y trouvait désormais quelque chose d'apaisant, rassurant. La pluie tombait encore, le vent courbait les plus hauts arbres dans sa domination de rafales et de bourrasques.

Alors que les autres voyaient une vaste étendue leur étant interdit, elle voyait trop d'espace où se perdre. Étrangement, le fait d'être enfermée ici avait quelque chose de sécurisant. Ici tout était blanc, froid, les souvenirs ne se créaient pas, car rien ne valait la peine qu'on s'en souvienne. L'esprit faisait une pause, de son plein gré ou de force.

Clarke vit le gris du ciel passer au noir, engloutir les environs, ne laissant que les réverbères du stationnement pour répandre leur lumière vaporeuse. Elle vit les employés de jour retourner chez eux, reconnut la docteure Griffin de loin. Puis plus rien, plus de mouvement dans la nuit.

Sa veille lui permit pour la première fois d'être consciente de l'arrivée d'Octavia. Dans un faible grincement de penture, elle entra. Clarke descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et invita la jeune femme à la rejoindre.

Cette nuit-là, Octavia ne dormit pas sur le plancher froid, se lova plutôt auprès de la blonde. Toutes deux restèrent allongées sous les draps blancs et la couverture de laine. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Clarke qui ne se résigna pas à fermer l'œil.

La lumière du jour vint à nouveau baigner la petite chambre et Clarke réveilla doucement Octavia. Elle lui flatta les cheveux et murmura à son oreille.

\- Le soleil est levé, ma belle. Un nouveau jour commence.

Octavia referma ses yeux plus durement un court instant avant de les ouvrir avec hésitation. Elle ramena sa main en poing et frotta ses paupières, bailla en se cachant le visage avec la poupée.

\- Clarke…

\- Oui?

\- Je suis heureuse que Finn soit partit, admit-elle dans un quasi-chuchotement.

Clarke ravala difficilement et sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- J'ai pu retrouver Charlotte, sourit-elle en levant les yeux vers la blonde.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête frénétique, ne put rien dire en retour. Les mots lui manquèrent et même de soutenir ce regard enfantin lui fut pénible. Tant qu'elle rompit l'instant en ramenant Octavia près d'elle dans une nouvelle étreinte, comme on presse une enfant contre soi. Clarke ravala les larmes qui tentèrent de remonter en elle, se redit ces mots lus sur l'aile d'un papillon en papier, _l'amour est faiblesse_.

L'heure de se lever arriva, et comme toujours, Clarke s'affaira à tresser la longue chevelure de cette petite sœur improvisée. Et alors qu'elle s'affairait, elle jetait de brefs coups d'œil à la porte, attendant encore inconsciemment l'arrivée Finn. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Néanmoins, cet ami rencontré ici, ce lui fabriqué de toute pièce, un compagnon de qui faire le deuil, encore une fois.

Elles troquèrent leur chemise de nuit pour leurs vêtements de jour et Octavia trouva encore le moyen de mettre sa robe à l'envers. Clarke l'aida à ajuster sa tenue, se surprit à esquisser un léger sourire. Il y avait cette naïveté et cette candeur en Octavia. Une enfant dans un corps de grande. Une réalité aussi triste qu'intrigante. Car personne n'était enfermé parmi les patients les plus dangereux sans raison. Tous avaient commis l'irréparable, arraché la vie. Et rien n'était moins facile à imaginer que cette gamine avec sa poupée en train de ravir le dernier souffle que quiconque.

Néanmoins, la curiosité était une chose à laquelle Clarke n'avait jamais voulu céder, du moins pour elle. Elle ne demanderait pas, ne saurait pas. Certaines choses doivent rester ce qu'elle semble, certains mensonges valent mieux que la réalité. Dans cette aile de l'institut, Octavia brillait par sa différence, une lumière fragile, une flamme à protéger, à préserver d'une vérité à ignorer, à laisser cacher.

Quand toutes deux furent aussi présentables qu'il était possible de l'être ici-bas, elles se rendirent à la salle commune. Byrne nota l'heure de leur arrivée, les salua d'un hochement de tête. Octavia donna un baiser sur la joue de la blonde et sans plus attendre courut de l'autre côté de la pièce en faisant voler sa poupée dans les airs. Elles dansèrent sur cette musique qui ne résonnait que dans la tête de la brune. Charlotte avait retrouvé sa place, ne pouvait être plus aimée qu'en ce moment même.

Clarke observa la scène un bon moment avant de finalement passer à autre chose. Elle vit Lincoln qui croquait l'air, tentait de mordre le vide. Il ne semblait pas menaçant, comme si le geste était un mélange de tic nerveux et de mauvais souvenir. Sa médication retombait suite à la nuit, et il était toujours plus agité au matin. Vif, anxieux, grinçant des dents comme s'il était un animal maintenu en cage. Des barreaux invisibles, une prison de l'esprit.

Jasper quant à lui fixait sa fenêtre où il avait l'habitude de grimper pour regarder dehors. Il y en avait cinq en tout dans cette grande pièce, mais celle du centre était celle qui préférait, la sienne. Il la regardait sans cesse, faisant aller ses lèvres d'un mouvement répétitif, suggérant qui disait la même chose en boucle. Ces mots restaient néanmoins un mystère, car ils les prononçaient en silence.

Et enfin, cette dernière arrivée, celle au regard vert qui pour une fois, n'était pas rivés sur Clarke. Lexa se tenait, sans le savoir, à l'endroit de prédilection de Jasper. Tout comme lui, elle fixait la cour extérieure, les hautes clôtures, la forêt dénuée de feuillage.

La blonde passa à côté de l'échiquier, s'y arrêta. Son roi blanc était toujours couché en signe de victoire perdue devant le pire adversaire qui soit, elle-même. Clarke releva les yeux vers Lexa en repensant au papillon d'origami.

Elle avait peut-être joué contre elle seule, mais cette Alexandria avait également eu un rôle dans toute cette prise de conscience orchestrée par sa psychiatre. C'est en la voyant que Finn s'était éclipsé, c'est à son arrivée que son monde avait chamboulée. D'une rive à l'autre elle avait pris part à tout ceci. Les patients, les docteurs, même les employés croisés en de rares occasions avaient été incorporés dans son univers mental. Tous y avaient gravité, l'influençant elle, mais le contrôle avait toujours été sien. La commandante, Heda, Lexa, bien des noms pour un personnage qui, malgré son entrée en scène tardive, avait tout fait basculer.

Clarke replaça les pièces de bois sur les carreaux de l'échiquier, puis tourna les talons pour aller retrouver la table où elle avait dessiné la veille. Quelques pas suffirent pour qu'elle réalise que le fouillis qu'elle avait laissé en plan avait été rangé. Plus trace de ses créations.

En soupirant, elle pivota encore sur elle-même pour se rendre à la bibliothèque située entre deux fenêtres, dont celle du centre. La blonde regarda ces quelques livres lus déjà plus d'une fois. Plusieurs étaient déchirés, certains avaient même des pages manquantes. Arrachées, mangées par Lincoln ou pour le simple plaisir destructeur d'Anya.

\- Bonjour, Clarke.

La blonde se recula, réalisa que Lexa venait tout juste de lui parler, sans pour autant cesser de lui tourner le dos.

\- Bonjour, lui rendit-elle suit à une légère hésitation.

La conversation s'arrêta là, ce qui laissa la blonde perplexe. Après avoir attendue une suite qui ne vint pas, elle rassembla papiers, crayons, et retourna à sa table. Elle alla pour commencer à dessiner, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle referma les yeux, mais n'y vit que ce qu'elle cherchait à oublier, Finn, Charlotte, ce monde irréel.

Sa mine resta en suspens dans les airs alors qu'elle hésitait. Elle désirait se laisser aller à la création, se libérer de cette manière. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses souvenirs trouvent leur chemin vers la surface de cette manière. Elle laissa le crayon glisser entre ses doigts. Il roula d'abord sur la feuille, puis fini par tomber en bas de la table. Clarke se passa la main sur le front en respirant lentement.

Elle fut vite sortie de cette déception passagère car le nouvel infirmier entra la salle commune, Wells. Clarke leva la tête, le vit passer avec son petit chariot en métal. Il commença par Jasper, puis Lincoln, passa à Octavia pour aller à Lexa. Il s'approcha ensuite de la table du fond où était assise la blonde.

\- Bon matin Mme Collins, dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle se laissa emplir par ce sourire, par ce regard d'une étonnante gentillesse. Et l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression d'être face à un ami, quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment d'elle. Le trop court moment passa lorsque le jeune homme tendit la main vers elle. Entre ses doigts, un gobelet en papier. Clarke le prit, en regarda le contenu. Elle haussa les sourcils en constatant que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle était habituée de voir. Wells remarqua sa surprise et n'hésita pas à répondre à cette question posée en silence.

\- La docteure Griffin a fait ajuster votre médication, Mme Collins.

\- Clarke, juste Clarke, s'il te plait…

Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre ce nom, celui qui n'était pas le sien, celui d'un lien tranché de sa propre main. Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, disait-on.

\- Bien… Clarke… la garde Byrne m'a dit que vous aviez joué avec le jeu d'échecs que j'ai apporté ici?

Elle fit oui de la tête en laissa son regard dériver vers ce fameux échiquier.

\- Content que cela puisse vous distraire Mme… Clarke… je… je vous dis donc à demain, bonne journée.

Il attendit un court moment, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Il finit par hocher la tête et s'éloigna, poussant encore son chariot. Le tintement des roues se dégrada à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, puis ne fut plus audible. La blonde fixait encore le jeu quand elle vit passer une silhouette en flou plus loin. Elle secoua la tête pour préciser son regard focussé depuis trop longtemps.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir Alexandria qui sortait en trombe de la salle commune. De réflexe, elle chercha Byrne, s'attendant à la voir se lancer à la poursuite de la brune. Elle la trouva auprès de Lincoln, à tenter de le convaincre de prendre les pilules qu'il venait de recracher par terre. Avec le ton de vois de la garde qui montait de plus en plus, Clarke su, tout comme Alexandria avant elle, que le moment de s'éclipser était possible.

Elle se releva avec la plus grande précaution, longea le mur tout en ne détachant pas Byrne des yeux de peur d'être remarquée. Elle atteignit les portes doubles laissées ouvertes en permanence, les passa de reculons sur la pointe des pieds, toujours sous la crainte d'être vu. Clarke fit quelques pas de côté jusqu'à être enfin totalement hors de vue, elle pivota sur elle-même, ne vit pas trace de Lexa.

Elle continua à avancer dans le couloir, regardant à l'intérieur des premières chambres, celles d'Octavia et de Jasper. Clarke s'arrêta nette, se retourna brusquement en entendant des voix et des bruits de pas se rapprochant rapidement. Byrne avait dû appeler d'autres gardes en renfort.

Clarke aurait eu le temps de revenir dans la grande salle avant leur arrivée, mais au lieu de ça, elle se rua dans la chambre suivante. Elle referma derrière elle, un automatisme aussi ridicule qu'inutile car leurs portes ne pouvaient être verrouillées que de l'extérieur.

Alors qu'elle réalisait où elle se trouvait, elle entendit des toussotements provenant de la salle d'eau attenante. Alexandria était donc ici, dans sa propre chambre. Clarke avança tranquillement, se pencha en avant pour voir à l'intérieur.

Lexa se tenait à genoux devant la cuvette, une main sur le rebord et une autre au fond de la gorge. Son corps se cambra et elle retira prestement sa main de sa bouche. Elle rendit le peu que son estomac contenait de la veille, mais surtout, ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'ingérer. Elle cracha et toussa à nouveau, essuya son visage d'une serviette laissée sur le réservoir de la toilette.

Clarke se recula, sentant presque mal d'avoir vue cette scène. Elle rouvrit la porte dans le plus grand silence et sortie comme elle était entrée, sans prévenir. Elle pressa le pas, retourna à la salle commune. On ne remarqua pas son retour. Emmerson et Byrne étaient à maîtriser Lincoln qui se débattait de toutes ses forces alors que Wells tentait de lui injecter un calmant sous les instructions de Cage.

Quand le jeune infirmier finit par enfoncer l'aiguille dans le cou du patient déchainé, la réaction escomptée ne vint pas.

\- Une autre, donnez-lui en une autre, ordonna le médecin sur ton plus fasciné qu'apeuré comme ses collègues.

Wells ne tarda pas à injecter un second calmant et cette fois, Lincoln se calma. Il ne perdit pas conscience, mais avait peine à se tenir debout.

\- Conduisez-le en isolement et passez-lui une camisole de force, je vous rejoins lorsque le prochain garde viendra prendre votre relève ici.

Les gardes firent oui de la tête et trainèrent le patient hors de la pièce. Cage les regarda sortir, un sourire lui fendant le visage. Il tapota l'épaule de l'infirmier encore sous le choc.

\- Vous pouvez également y aller Jaha. Faites prévenir Miss. Rayes, qu'elle vienne me faire une évaluation du temps qu'il lui prendra pour réparer tout ceci.

\- Bien, docteur.

Wells regarda tout autour de lui comme s'il prenait tout juste conscience de l'état des lieux. Dans sa violence, Lincoln avait fracassé une chaise sur le mur, avait le mur, la lumière qui y était accrochée. Les fils électriques pendaient dans le vide, le luminaire et le verre brisé de l'ampoule jonchaient le sol. Il hocha la tête et sortit.

Clarke avait regardé la scène, captivée, n'avait pas remarqué qui se tenait maintenant derrière elle.

\- Je sais que tu m'as vu, Clarke.

La blonde sursauta. Lexa fit un pas de plus vers l'avant, se plaça à sa gauche. Clarke tourna les yeux vers elle, soutint ce vert tentant d'être menaçant. Toutefois, quelque chose sonnait faux. Clarke n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette jeune femme derrière ce regard inquisiteur, celui qui s'était accroché à elle dès le premier jour. Néanmoins, après tout ce qu'elle avait vu ici, tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés, elle ne représentait pas une grande menace. Clarke ne savait pas, Clarke ne se doutait pas de qui se tenait tout près.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, répondit-elle sur le même ton, soit avec une pointe de défi.

Lexa afficha le sourire le moins convaincant que la blonde n'eut jamais vu, à mi-chemin entre le dédain et l'amusement. Clarke se lassa et se rendit à sa table où elle avait laissé son matériel à dessin. Elle alla s'asseoir et se surpris à voir la brune venir la rejoindre, quoi qu'en prenant davantage son temps.

Elle prit une chaise à son tour et se saisit d'un crayon noir et d'une feuille de papier. Clarke serra les dents, se sentant envahi, ses frontières êtres forcées. Elle prit également un crayon à la mine foncée, baissa les yeux et sans même hésiter commença à tracer. L'hésitation n'était plus, avait été remplacé par un élan créatif motivé par la plus improbable des muses.

Elles ne dirent rien pendant un bon moment, période durant laquelle les traits foncés de Clarke se murent en forêt sombre. Lexa quant à elle, se contenta de tracer des lignes les yeux fermés. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle soupira, déçut, chiffonna ce dessin aussi étrange que curieux.

\- Tu as rendu les cachets qu'ils nous donnent au matin… finis par admettre Clarke sans lever les yeux de son dessin.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et la blonde sentit le poids de son regard.

\- Tu n'as donc pas « rien vu ».

\- Ils ont leur raison d'être, tu sais.

Clarke se passa la main sur le front en refermant les yeux un court moment.

\- Je n'en voulais pas non plus au début, mais je dois admettre maintenant que sans eux, ce serait pire, bien pire. Cela prend un certain temps à s'y faire, mais…

\- Je ne les prendrai pas, la coupa Lexa.

\- Tu devrais pourtant, ils aident… à leur manière.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide… je n'en ai pas besoin… je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Ses derniers mots avaient été dits si bas qu'elle seule avait pu les entendre. Ils n'avaient été prononcés pour personne, n'avaient pas pour but d'être capté. Lexa secoua la tête pour se ramener de là où elle dérivait peu à peu.

\- Et toi… pourquoi es-tu ici, Clarke? demanda Lexa d'un ton détaché.

La blonde releva les yeux vers la brune qui la fixait déjà.

\- On ne demande pas c'est choses-là, pas ici.

C'était l'une des premières choses que lui avait dit Finn à son arrivée ici. En y repensant, elle eut un vague à l'âme, comprenant de plus en plus l'ampleur de son égarement. Ironiquement, elle avait été constamment seule, et si bien accompagnée à la fois.

\- C'est à cause de Finn que tu es là, ajouta Lexa, plus sous le ton d'une affirmation que d'un questionnement.

\- Il l'a fait pour moi, murmura Clarke, ses mots lui ayant échappés.

\- Mais il est tout de même coupable, répondit la brune à voix basse à son tour.

Clarke replongea son regard dans celui de Lexa, car en échappant ses mots, il avait dévié vers la forêt noire couchée sur le papier.

\- Tu ne sais rien, rétorqua la blonde entre ses dents.

Le vert, jusqu'alors offensif, s'adoucit.

\- Moi elle s'appelait Costia...

Clarke haussa les sourcils, désemparée devant cette réponse qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle se souvint de cette confidence de la veille « j'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher ». Clarke avait maintenant le nom accompagnant cette confession. La réaction de Lexa fut immédiate. Un miroir inversé. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'avouer, se souvint de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite dans la voiture de police. Ne plus jamais montrer aucune faiblesse, et surtout pas ici. Lexa se releva brusquement et s'éloigna, retourna à cette fenêtre dérobée à Jasper.

Clarke entendit la préposée d'entretien arriver, saluer Byrne et elle détourna les yeux de Lexa pour voir ce peu d'action jurant avec leur quotidien morne et répétitif. Le pas boiteux, l'air néanmoins confiant, la jeune femme au teint hâlé constatait la tâche qui l'attendait, tout ce qu'elle devrait remettre en ordre.

La blonde reporta son attention à ce qu'elle n'avait pu voir, l'œuvre de Lexa faite les yeux fermés. Elle tendit la main vers la boule de papier froissé, le déplia soigneusement. Il y avait d'abord un X, puis un seul trait partant de celui-ci, tournant, remontant, une ligne en plusieurs segments continus. Clarke cherchait encore à en comprendre la signification quand elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix de Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? demanda la préposée en fixant Alexandria.

Elle secoua sa main et quelques gouttes de sang allèrent éclabousser le sol. Raven s'était coupée en ramassant tout le verre brisé et Lexa souriait en l'observant.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle? Renchéris Raven en claudiquant vers la patiente au bord de la fenêtre.

Lexa sembla prendre encore plus de plaisir à la voir perdre son sang-froid. Elle afficha un sourire encore plus mesquin et fit oui de la tête, obstinément fière jusqu'à la fin, même ici-bas.

\- Elle doit tout de même moins rire cette chère Reine des glaces maintenant qu'elle est enfermée ici, non?

\- RAYES! hurla Byrne en la rejoignant.

La brune était rapidement descendue de la fenêtre, bondissant sur ses pieds avec agilité. La garde saisit Raven par le bras pour la forcer à reculer alors que Lexa réduisait la faible distance qui les séparait.

\- Toi, tu recules, ordonna la garde à Alexandria qui fixait son regard noir sur la préposée.

\- Elle ne sourit plus maintenant? ajouta Raven sur ce ton qui lui était propre, narguant davantage.

\- J'ai dit ça suffit, Rayes, dehors ou je fais prévenir le directeur.

Raven dégagea son bras de la prise de la garde, leva les mains dans les airs tout en reculant.

\- Ça va, ça va.

Quand Byrne se retourna vers Lexa pour la forcer à reculer encore, la préposée lui lança un dernier clin d'œil et puis sortit. La patiente ferma ses mains en forme de poings, se retourna brusquement et envoya une chaise voler dans les airs.

Sans toutefois se briser elle-même ni quoi que ce soit dans sa volée, la chaise fit un vacarme en retombant au coin du mur.

\- ÇA SUFFIT! cracha Byrne en lui empoignant le bras.

Lexa leva les yeux vers la femme bien plus grande qu'elle. La garde masqua la peur que lui inspirait cette patiente en particulier. Car même frêle et petite, elle restait encore la meurtrière la plus crainte depuis des années, une folie ayant fait couler beaucoup d'encre, mais surtout de sang.

Alexandria finit par baisser les yeux, non pas en signe de soumission, mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait que cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Elle s'était déjà bien trop emportée, devait reprendre le dessus sur elle-même où elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle fit oui de la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait bien compris et tel qu'exigé, se calma, remonta à sa fenêtre.

Elle se recroquevilla et avant de replonger son regard vers la forêt plus sombre encore que celle dessinée par Clarke, tourna les yeux. Ce regard alla vers cette table tout au fond de la pièce, là où un bleu apeuré la toisait. Une couleur assombrie, une teinte qui prenait enfin conscience de qui elle avait à faire, celle de la une du journal, le dernier lu avant son internement, celui d'un janvier pas si lointain.

* * *

Abby se trouvait dans son bureau, assise sur sa chaise en bois. Combiné en main, tournée vers la fenêtre plutôt que ses dossiers, elle attendait. Elle regardait les branches des arbres, les quelques oiseaux restés malgré l'hiver imminent. On l'avait mis en attente, cherchant son mari dans le département de psychiatrie de l'hôpital Mémorial de Washington DC.

-Chérie? demanda Jake, le souffle court.

Abby soupira en refermant les yeux, savourant sa voix, même à travers le téléphone.

\- Abby?

\- Oui, Jake je suis là.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Je devais t'appeler ce soir.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, dit-il sur un ton plus incertain.

\- C'est Clarke.

\- Elle va bien, elle…

\- J'ai réussi.

\- Quoi?

\- Jake… j'ai réussi, répéta-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Elle se surpris à sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Le fait de le dire tout haut rendait tout plus réel. C'était comme si elle aussi en prenait soudain conscience.

\- Comment as-tu fait? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- J'ai suivi tes traces, le métronome, la suggestion, un plongeon dans son monde. Mais elle était rendue à ce point. Son univers parallèle commençait à lui échapper, il n'était plus sûr pour elle et surtout… pour Finn.

\- Je vois… et elle a compris que…

\- Oui, l'interrompit elle en se passant la main sur le front.

Si le monde de l'inconscient de Clarke était déjà quelque chose, ce dédoublement de personnalité entremêlé d'hallucination active était d'un autre niveau. Elle avait été elle-même et Finn à la fois, mais ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Car elle l'interprétait avec une telle précision, c'était comme s'il s'imposait à son regard, était aussi vrai que tout le reste.

\- Clarke, soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé et accablé pour elle.

\- Je sais Jake, mais elle ne peut qu'aller mieux maintenant.

\- En effet, mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais fait? Qu'est-ce qui a changé, elle ne pouvait pas être simplement prête, non?

\- Oui et non. Je crois que cela a joué pour beaucoup, tout semblait s'écrouler, Finn allait mourir dans son monde. C'était comme si elle tentait de se préparer elle-même à la traversée vers le monde réel. Là où elle se cachait, ne devenait plus un endroit rassurant, bien au contraire.

Elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais ce qui a fait la différence, je crois, c'est la présence d'ancres dans le monde réel.

\- D'ancres?

\- Oui. Quand on la met sous hypnose, elle dérive, coule dans les profondeurs de son subconscient où tant de choses sont enfouies. J'ai donc voulu la laisser y aller, mais en la gardant toutefois ancrée ici. Je me suis dit que pour sa dernière immersion, cela l'aiderait à refaire surface, pour de bon.

\- Et qu'as-tu utilisé pour ce faire?

\- J'ai lu l'extrait du rapport de police sur son arrestation.

\- Celui qui était dans mes dossiers?

\- Oui. Il y était décrit la scène lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvée, comment elle était assise par terre, tenant une poupée dans ses bras. Mais surtout, ce petit détail, la musique qui jouait alors. Leur vieux tourne-disque passait en boucle la même chanson, encore et encore. C'est en s'accrochant à une poupée et sous cette musique qu'elle a coulé la première fois, que son mental a décidé de prendre le relais…

\- Trop à supporter, trop de souffrance à endurer, compléta-t-il.

\- Exactement. Je lui ai donc donné la poupée d'Octavia.

\- Charlotte…

\- Tu comprends maintenant. Et nous avions le vinyle en question. Joints à un léger sédatif, les rives se seront jointées, tel que tu l'avais prédit.

\- Abby…

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Elle n'a pas sa place parmi les cent, tu le sais maintenant.

\- Elle _avait_ sa place, Jake, tout est différent maintenant. Les progrès sont inouïs, un changement drastique que je ne pensais pas voir en carrière, je te l'accorde. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suivrai son cas, et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Et la fin est-elle proche?

\- Honnêtement… je crois que oui. Elle a encore du chemin à faire, mais j'ai déjà fait ajuster sa médication. Et d'ici les jours à venir, je compte contacter son avocat.

\- Pour sa sortie? dit-il avec une pointe d'enthousiasme.

\- Pas encore, mais oui, dans un avenir rapproché, elle pourra sortir, mais comme nous le savons tous les deux…

\- Elle a encore du chemin à faire, je sais, je sais, ronchonna-t-il faussement.

Abby sourit en l'entendant.

\- Jake.

\- Oui?

\- Tu me manques…

\- À moi aussi ma chérie.

Toc-toc-toc

\- On cogne Jake, je…

\- Je dois y aller aussi de toute manière. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Prend bien soin de Clarke pour moi.

\- Toujours.

La communication coupa et Abby raccrocha.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dante passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Je n'interromps rien j'espère?

\- Non monsieur, j'étais simplement en ligne avec Jake.

\- Pardonnez-moi Abby, vous préférez que je repasse?

\- Mais non, venez, asseyez-vous, dit-elle en se relevant pour lui indiquer un siège.

Elle se rassied alors qu'il prenait place devant elle.

\- Et comment va-t-il? demanda le vieil homme en croisant les doigts au-dessus de ses jambes.

\- Bien, enfin je crois.

\- Il se plait… là-bas?

Il n'avait pu cacher une pointe de déception en citant l'évidence. Abby pouvait lire sur son visage que le départ de son mari affectait encore le directeur. Après tout, il avait passé près de vingt ans ici.

\- Il semblerait que oui, il n'est toujours pas revenu alors…

\- Ah, Jake Griffin, nous ne le changerons pas, ni vous ni moi. Il travaille avec passion et se donne corps et âme, nous devons bien lui accorder cela.

\- Je ne vous contredirai pas sur ce point.

\- Un grand homme, un excellent médecin qui plus est, je regrette son départ.

\- Moi aussi monsieur… moi aussi.

\- Nous voilà bien nostalgiques, vous et moi. Serait-ce le temps grisâtre?

Abby jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où les rayons du soleil avaient été perceptibles.

\- Peut-être, soupira-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Nous blâmerons donc la pluie ma chère, elle ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur.

Abby esquissa un léger sourire aux mots de Dante. Le vieil homme avait cette manière d'être et de parler. Tout comme cette odeur dans son grand bureau, il y avait ce je ne sais quoi. Les attraits d'un autre temps, cette aura de calme dans la confiance d'avoir tant vécu.

\- Bien que j'adore discuter avec vous ma chère, je ne venais pas vous déranger uniquement pour cette raison. Je suis passé dans la grande salle de l'aile maximale, y ai récupéré ceci.

Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de son veston, sortit un paquet de feuilles pliées en deux. Dante s'avança sur le bout de sa chaise et les lui tendit. Abby les prit, les déplia et une à une, les regarda. Il y avait là les patients dangereux, mais dessinés sous d'étranges représentations qui lui semblaient pourtant familières.

\- Ceci est l'œuvre de Mme Collins, dit-il en se relevant.

\- C'est Clarke qui a fait ça?

\- Eh oui, Byrne m'a dit qu'elle a commencé à dessiner depuis hier seulement, ou du moins, recommencé depuis hier.

\- Merci de me montrer ceci, monsieur.

\- En fait, j'aimerais votre avis… je crois avoir eu une idée pour cette ancienne protégée de notre cher Jake Griffin.

* * *

L'institut était maintenant plongé dans ce silence, celui qui ne venait qu'à la nuit tombée. Tous les patients étaient dans leur chambre, le temps semblait s'allonger, flotter hors du perceptible de la journée. Un univers totalement différent, le reflet inverse des heures de clarté.

Lexa était étendue dans son lit, couverture jusque sous son menton. Elle fixait le plafond, comptait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais dormi plus de quelques rares heures d'affilée, même hors d'ici. Et ce n'est pas son emprisonnement qui allait y changer quelque chose. La nuit n'était pas faite que pour dormir, il y avait tant d'autres choses à y faire.

Depuis son arrivée, elle avait usé de ce temps nocturne lui étant imparti. Elle avait écouté, observé et surtout, mémorisé. Le garde de nuit, Emmerson, reproduisait la même routine, presque réglée comme une horloge. Il commençait d'abord par laisser une heure aux pensionnaires pour s'endormir d'eux même. Si après ce délai ils n'étaient toujours pas dans les bras de Morphée, il leur administrait un sédatif. S'en suivaient ensuite des rondes aux heures. Il parcourait le couloir sans pour autant regarder à l'intérieur des chambres. Il ne faisait que marcher, davantage pour se dégourdir les jambes que réellement pour surveiller. Il retournait ensuite au poste de garde dans la grande salle pour continuer à tuer le temps.

Lexa écoutait attentivement, comptait les pas du garde qui venait tout juste de passer devant sa porte. Plus que 78 et il serait hors du couloir, passerait les portes doubles délimitant l'aile de sécurité maximale. Car lorsque minuit venait, il quittait les lieux pour aller elle ne savait trop où. Cette absence ne durait pas plus de dix minutes que déjà il revenait. Mais ce qui avait retenu l'attention d'Alexandria, c'était le bruit des portes lorsqu'elles se refermaient. Elles le faisaient lentement, d'elles-mêmes, sans cliquetis de clef les verrouillant.

Elle comptait encore et encore, ferma les yeux en entendant ce fameux son si doux à ses oreilles, le départ d'Emmerson. Lexa bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre, elle passa la tête à l'extérieur et comme elle le savait déjà, la voie était libre. Elle courut à sa commode, passa un chandail chaud et enfila ses chaussures. Et sans plus attendre remonta le couloir pour passer à son tour, ces portes laissées débarrées. Sur la pointe des pieds, longeant les murs, elle y parvint, son cœur se débattant dans sa poitrine.

Elle y était, hors de cette aile dite à haute sécurité. Le véritable défi commençait maintenant. Car elle n'avait jamais quitté son étage sauf lors de son arrivée. Lexa referma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle se revit à son premier jour, tenta de se souvenir, de rebrousser ce chemin. Elle s'imagina sous ce X tracé plus tôt, visualisa le chemin à parcourir, ce trait chaotique que Clarke n'avait pu saisir.

La brune se remit en marche, à pas de loup, évoluant aussi rapidement que précautionneusement. Elle se trouvait dans le corridor principal à en juger la largeur. Et elle le savait bien, risquait de tomber sur un garde de nuit à tout moment. Les pupilles dilatées tant par la noirceur ambiante que sous le coup du stress, elle tenta de s'orienter.

Elle finit par atteindre le bout du couloir avant qu'il ne propose deux directions, toutes deux munies de portes fermées. Elle commença par celle de gauche, mais se buta contre son verrou. Lexa regarda par le carreau renforci d'une grille métallique. De l'autre côté, le corridor se prolongeait et de la clarté semblait provenir de l'extérieur, comme une aire ouverte sur plusieurs étages de haut. Sans le savoir, elle vit le versant sud de l'institut, celui de l'entrée principale, du hall s'élevant sur la pleine hauteur du bâtiment de cinq étages.

Elle tourna les talons, passa à la porte de face, elle essaya la poignée en fermant les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces sans pour autant vraiment y croire. Néanmoins, la poignée ne résista pas, pivota et dans un grincement, la porte ouvrit. Lexa soupira et entra, découvrit une cage d'escalier. Son cœur s'emballa de plus bel devant cette chance inespérée. Elle alla prendre appui sur la rampe, regarda en haut puis en bas, cherchant à savoir à quel niveau elle se trouvait. À en juger le nombre de palier, l'aile des patients dangereux était au niveau trois de cinq.

Lexa ne perdit pas de temps à hésiter, sachant que les étages supérieurs ne représentaient pas une possibilité de fuite. Elle devait continuer à descendre, poursuivre jusqu'où elle le pouvait. Elle dévala les marches sans s'arrêter, filant le plus vite possible. Elle allait atteindre le pallier un quand elle l'entendit, ce son qui la cloua sur place. On venait de pénétrer dans les escaliers à un niveau en dessous d'elle, au rez-de-chaussée vers lequel elle se ruait.

Elle tendit l'oreille et n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réaliser que la personne, quel qu'elle soit, montait dans sa direction. Son cœur devint si rapide que ses battements hurlaient dans ses oreilles, fouettant son sang à vive allure dans son corps tout entier. Toujours dans le plus grand silence, elle remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Avec chaque foulée, elle maudissait ce chemin inverse, priait que celui qui se trouvait trop près prenne la sortie du niveau un.

Cette course silencieuse semblait s'éterniser tant le temps filait à toute hâte selon sa perspective. Elle atteignit à nouveau le troisième étage, tourna la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne grince. La personne qui la suivait ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter alors elle n'avait plus d'autre choix, devait trouver un autre chemin. Et pour se faire, commencer par revenir sur ses pas.

Elle referma derrière elle quand une possibilité lui glaça le sang. Et s'il se rendait également un niveau trois? Elle était exposée dans ce couloir trop large et dénué d'endroit ou se cacher. Elle expira fortement de frustration et se mit à courir. Elle tourna la tête, jeta un regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle supposait faussement et n'était pas suivie.

Quand à nouveau elle regarda droit devant elle, il était trop tard. Lexa percuta Emmerson de plein fouet. Elle tomba à la renverse, tout comme la flasque qu'il avait à la main. La bouteille de verre ne se brisa pourtant pas, mais tourna sur elle-même, terminant de vider son contenu sur le plancher. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun sous le choc d'être tombé nez à nez avec l'autre.

Ils seraient restés ainsi si le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant au fond du corridor ne les avait pas ramenés à la dure réalité. Des claquements de talons emplirent le calme de la nuit, trahirent la démarche de Tsing qui émergeait de la cage d'escalier.

Emmerson se dépêcha se saisir Lexa, fit comme si elle se débattait. Dans ce mouvement de fausse lutte, il l'utilisa comme serpillère pour éponger l'alcool renversé quelques secondes auparavant. D'une main il la releva, de l'autre il reprit la bouteille pour la cacher sous son uniforme.

Quand Tsing les eut rejoints, il n'y avait plus trace du dégât et heureusement pour lui, à force de respirer tant de produit de son laboratoire de chimie improvisé, son odorat n'était plus ce qu'il était. Le parfum d'alcool lui échappa et elle ne se douta pas de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Et quelque fut l'écart de conduite du garde, ce n'était rien devant le cas présent, la fuite d'une autre patiente de l'aile maximale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout ceci? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

\- Alexandria a… tenté de s'échapper… je viens de la rattraper, répondit-il le souffle court, tant par le stress encore vif que par ce mensonge spontané.

Lexa se retourna vers le garde, le fixa de son regard à faire froid dans le dos. Il recula la tête en le voyant, se ressaisit en resserrant sa poigne sur elle, la força à détourner les yeux.

\- J'allais la ram…

\- La ramener? compléta-t-elle avant lui.

\- Oui docteure.

\- Non… dit Tsing en s'approchant davantage. Vous allez appeler Sinclair, qu'il veille sur votre secteur pendant que vous escorterez notre petite voyageuse nocturne ici présente. Conduisez Alexandria en isolement, nous lui ferons passer cette envie de ne pas dormir la nuit.

La psychiatre regarda Lexa des pieds à la tête, constata ses chaussures et son chandail chaud. Elle ne faisait pas qu'échapper au garde pour une ballade de nuit, non, elle avait visé la sortie, la vraie, la liberté. Mais elle n'était plus sienne et malheureusement pour elle, Loroleïl se ferait une joie de le lui rappeler. Déjà deux avaient tenté pareille fuite, elle serait la troisième et surtout, la dernière.

* * *

 ***Liberosis – La prise de conscience de la petitesse de votre point de vue.**


	6. Nodus Tollens

**Chapitre 6**

 _ **Nodus Tollens**_

* * *

 _Si on s'est abîmés, je veux l'oublier_

 _Moi j'y croyais_

 _Si on s'est sabotés, tu veux l'oublier_

 _Tu y croyais_

 _Nous sommes devenus des cages_

 _L'icône du naufrage_

 _Nous sommes saison de passage_

 _L'icône du naufrage_

 _Oui on a bâti la maison sur le sable_

 _Lentement les pierres sont tombées une à une_

 _Oui on s'est retrouvés derrière la façade_

 _À chercher les draps qui nous servaient d'armure_

 _Maquiller nos vies à poser les parures_

 _Nous sommes devenus des cages_

 _L'icône du naufrage_

 _Nous sommes saison de passage_

 _L'icône du naufrage_

« L'icône du naufrage – Salomé Leclerc »

* * *

Sinclair grimaça alors qu'il venait tout juste de se brûler la langue avec son café. Comme presque tous les matins, il échangeait son journal contre cette boisson offerte par Byrne. Et encore une fois, l'impatience avait supplanté la vigilance. Il déposa le gobelet, maudissant sa hâte. Il entendit l'une des grandes portes de l'entrée s'ouvrir et releva aussitôt la tête.

Une femme entra. Grande, les cheveux châtains ondulés et le regard gris clair. Elle laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle alors qu'elle contemplait les lieux. Elle marcha sans se presser tout en continuant de toiser le hall. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas du bureau d'accueil, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sinclair. Sans trop pouvoir se l'explique, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne. Quelque chose dans ces yeux, dans ce sourire à peine perceptible.

\- Je peux vous aider, Madame? demanda-t-il en se relevant de son siège.

\- Docteure Tsing.

\- Je ne crois pas que…

\- Vérifiez, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ne laissant pas place à l'argumentation.

Il décrocha le combiné et appuya pour joindre le bureau de la psychiatre. La sonnerie résonna encore et encore, mais personne ne répondit.

\- Désolé madame, je…

\- Essayer encore… je vous prie, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire loin d'être convaincant.

Avec hésitation et bien malgré lui, une pointe de frayeur, Sinclair appela à nouveau. Il attendit encore, combiné à l'oreille.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous…madame, quel est votre nom déjà? dit Cage en terminant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Contrairement au garde qui s'était affalé devant la visiteuse impromptue, il lui avait plutôt renvoyé le même ton expéditif.

\- Quinn, Nia Quinn et non, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous.

\- La journaliste.

\- Exactement.

Maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se jaugeant en silence, tentant de déterminer à qui ils avaient à faire.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, Miss Heda? Suggéra Cage.

Nia afficha son plus beau sourire, aussi blanc que perturbant.

\- L'Arche est un institut psychiatre, madame, vous y venez en tant que patient, ou en tant que famille de ceux-ci, et rien d'autre. Maintenant je vous prierai de sortir, dit-il en lui indiquant les grandes portes.

\- Et si je voulais vous parler d'une autre patiente, d'Anya? Seriez-vous plus réceptif?

Cage sourit à son tour, soutenant encore ce regard gris perçant. Sans se retourner, il s'adressa à Sinclair qui tentait de disparaitre derrière son gobelet à café qu'il n'osait boire.

\- Montez au bureau de la docteure Tsing voir si elle est de retour.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit le garde, heureux de pouvoir s'éclipser.

Ils l'entendirent gravir les marches quatre à quatre, le bruit de ses pas s'amoindrissant plus il s'éloignait. Quand il fut à bonne distance, Cage prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Que voulez-vous exactement, Mme Quinn?

\- Je veux une rencontre avec _la reine des glaces_.

\- Une interview…

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

\- Nous n'accordons pas ce genre de requête d'ordinaire.

Nia fit un pas de plus vers lui, de par sans grandeur le regarda de haut.

\- Oh, mais ne vous en fait pas, je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire.

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le sommeil, tout comme la veille. Elle avait somnolé quelque peu, se réveillant à maintes reprises. Toujours étendue auprès d'Octavia, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur. À en juger par la faible clarté, c'était à peine l'aurore.

Elle allait tenter de se rendormir quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Des chaussures de cuir, celles des gardiens, celles qui produisaient ce son unique. Ils semblaient être deux, avançaient lentement. Ils passèrent devant sa chambre sans qu'elle ne puisse les voir, mais au son, elle sut jusqu'où ils allaient.

Clarke entendit les préposés se parler entre eux sans trop arriver à comprendre. Néanmoins elle discerna un prénom confirmant ses doutes, Alexandria. Quand elle les eut entendu repartir, elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Octavia, puis se relava. Prenant grand soin de ne pas la réveiller, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds.

Sans prendre le temps de passer des pantoufles ou de prendre un chandail chaud, elle sortit de sa chambre. Au contact du plancher froid, elle frissonna, croisa ses bras devant elle. Clarke regarda à droit et à gauche plus d'une fois avant d'enfin pousser doucement sur la porte, d'entrer dans cette pièce abandonnée des gardes quelques instants auparavant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si Lexa était allongée dans son lit que déjà son attention était attirée vers la salle de bain. Clarke s'y rendit, le pas léger, entrebâilla la porte pour y découvrir la brune agenouillée devant la cuvette. Une scène presque identique à celle du jour d'avant. Toutefois, Alexandria était à tenter de se faire vomir avec encore plus d'avidité. Son torse s'arquait brusquement alors que tout le reste de son corps tremblait. La transpiration causée par l'effort perlait déjà sur son front, y collant quelques mèches. Complétant ce triste tableau, des larmes teintées de rages et d'épuisement, mais surtout, de frustration de ne pas arriver à ses fins. Car malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'y arrivait pas. Le délai avait été trop long, sa fenêtre d'action était passée.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber par terre. Au pied du mur carrelé, elle adossa sa tête, passa ses mains à son visage pour essuyer les sillons de larmes qu'elle avait laissés aller.

\- Est-ce que ça va? osa demander Clarke en faisant un pas vers elle.

Lexa referma les yeux et soupira en faisant non de la tête. Clarke alla la rejoindre, s'agenouilla devant elle. La brune finit par rouvrir les yeux, laissant une fois de plus le vert et le bleu miroiter l'un dans l'autre.

Clarke tenta de déchiffrer ce regard, de voir au-delà du mal présent. La sensation était étrange, mitigée entre la crainte insufflée par le fait de se retrouver nez à nez avec la reine des glaces, et l'envie de porter secours. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, les atrocités en premières pages. Mais un doute persistait, un je ne sais quoi motivé par un papillon en papier, une citation, une confidence.

Devant l'évidence du mal-être d'Alexandria, Clarke ne se risqua pas à poser d'autres questions. Elle l'aida plutôt à se relever. En lui soulevant le bras, elle remarqua les traces de piqures au creux de son coude, su que contre de tels médicaments, la brune avait eu tort de croire qu'elle pouvait lutter.

Elle la raccompagna à son lit, la fit y grimper et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Lexa l'observa sans rien dire, se laissant faire, appréciant sans un mot, sans l'admettre. Clarke se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle porta sa main à son cœur qui s'était emballé.

\- Octavia, dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

La jeune femme se pressa de venir la rejoindre et de l'enlacer de ses bras. La blonde eut à peine le temps de lui rendre son geste que déjà elle montait sur le lit de Lexa en compagnie de son inséparable poupée.

\- Nous ferons des tresses ici ce matin? demanda Octavia, un sourire lui traçant le visage.

Clarke lança un bref regard à Alexandria qui était maintenant à se redresser en position assise.

\- S'il te plait Clarke, dis oui, reprit Octavia en secouant sa poupée pour ponctuer ses mots.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Lexa en sourient en coin.

Clarke fit un léger signe de tête à Lexa, la remerciant en silence, sachant comment contrarier Octavia pouvait rapidement dégénérer. Et de se trouver toutes trois dans la même chambre était déjà interdit, nul besoin d'attirer l'attention sur elles davantage.

* * *

Le rituel qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait été que pour Octavia et Clarke, s'était offert pour une troisième âme perdue, retrouvée ici parmi les plus fous d'entre les fous.

Les cheveux tressés, Octavia avait été reconduite à sa chambre par Clarke pour qu'elle se change, puis elle en avait fait de même. Ensuite, elles s'étaient rendues à la grande salle, retrouver les autres. Suite à l'épisode de ce matin, Clarke aurait cru que toutes trois se seraient rejointes, continuant ce que l'heure matinale avait écourté. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, évolué.

Lexa était recroquevillée à la fenêtre, se massait l'intérieur des avant-bras. Octavia se mit à gambader en chantant des chansons pour Charlotte, tournoyant près de Jasper. Clarke remarqua que Lincoln n'y était pas. Mais même avec la manière dont il s'était emporté la veille, il était étrange qu'il soit encore en isolement. Il avait déjà fait bien pire pour de moindres répréhensions.

Clarke s'avança vers la bibliothèque, résignée à s'occuper seule. Tout en s'approchant, elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de Lexa, l'énigmatique dernière venue. Elle prit son temps, étira le temps, regardant les livres qu'elle connait déjà, passant en revue le peu de jouets disponible. Mais malgré cela, pas un mot de fut ne dit de par la fenêtre. Elle prit le nécessaire à dessin et tourna les talons, déçue et étrangement attristée par une pointe de solitude.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle vit un garde d'un autre secteur se présenter au bureau et s'adresser à Byrne. Elle fit oui de la tête et il vient prendre sa place.

\- Clarke, Alexandria, venez ici.

Elle l'entendit se jeter au bas du mur, retomber sur ses pieds et passer à côté d'elle.

\- Aller Clarke vient, lui lança la garde en faisant un signe de la main.

Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps, se pressa de les rejoindre.

\- Clarke, le directeur désire de voir et toi, tu as un visiteur.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas qui se risquerait à venir la voir ici. Il n'y avait personne, plus personne.

\- On se met en route jeunes femmes.

Byrne les prit toutes deux par les bras de cette poigne de fer qui était sienne, leur força le pas hors de l'aile maximale. Elles ne firent pas longtemps à trois que déjà, Wells se présentait tel que demandé par un garde de l'aile intermédiaire, celui ayant remplacé temporairement Byrne à son poste.

\- Bonjour, madame, on m'envoie pour accompagner Mme Collins.

\- Bien, je te la laisse jeune homme, dit-elle en relâchant la blonde.

Avec le plus grand soin et la brusquer, il passa son bras sous le sien, l'invitant à le suivre. Clarke le suivit, non sans jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. À sa grande surprise, elle vit Lexa qui avait imité son geste. Elles s'observèrent en silence alors qu'on les éloignait vers des rencontres bien différentes.

* * *

Wells et Clarke marchèrent sans se presser dans les corridors de l'institut. Ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième et dernier niveau, l'un des étages voués aux soins légers. Elle ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet, se contenta d'observer ce qu'il lui était donné de voir. Tout était différent, de la couleur des murs jusqu'à ce qui les recouvrait. Des peintures, des dessins, de l'art fait par des pensionnaires. Elle scrutait chaque feuille avec tant d'attention que lorsqu'une fenêtre passa devant ses yeux elle manqua un pas.

Seulement deux étages de plus que ce dont elle était habituée et pourtant elle semblait tellement plus haut. Ce qui contrastait le plus néanmoins, c'était l'absence de barreaux. C'était comme voir l'extérieur pour la première fois. Le cerveau s'y fait, fini par ne plus les voir, ou presque. Mais quand enfin ils n'y sont plus, on réalise l'illusion passée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un poste de garde semblable à celui que tenait Byrne en général. Pourtant tout était si différent, même sans l'être. L'ambiance était plus calme, les préposés aussi. Il était évident qu'ils ne craignaient pas les pensionnaires, ici. Wells s'avança pour parler à une infirmière, ce qui laissa à Clarke le loisir de toiser l'endroit. Elle pivota sur elle-même puis s'arrêta nette. Son regard s'était verrouillé sur un encadrement vitré abritant un plan du bâtiment.

\- Je viens reconduire Mme Collins, pouvez-vous prévenir…

\- Clarke, dit Dante au fond du couloir.

Wells cessa de parler pour se retourner vers cette voix qu'il avait immédiatement reconnue, celle du directeur.

\- Merci, monsieur Jaha, ce sera tout pour le moment.

Dante sera la main du jeune homme tout en posant son autre paume sur son épaule, un geste tant de respect que d'appréciation.

\- Revenez dans une heure, je vous prie.

Wells fit oui de la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Clarke tout en lui souriant gentiment. La blonde le lui rendit, quoiqu'avec moins d'enthousiasme. Elle avait beau grandement apprécier cette gentillesse inattendue du jeune aide-soignant, elle restait sceptique face aux gens. Et sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme tourna les talons, s'en alla pour ne revenir que dans une heure.

Wallace leva le bras dans les airs, indiqua le couloir d'où il était venu.

\- Voulez-vous bien me suivre, Mme Collins, ou préférez-vous Clarke?

\- Clarke, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il fit un subtil sourire à cette réponse, puis elle vint le rejoindre et ils marchèrent ensemble. Le trajet fut de courte durée, passant devant quelques pièces où des patients vaquaient à diverses occupations, jouant, lisant, ne semblant pas se préoccuper d'être enfermé. À un certain moment, Dante prit les devants, s'approchant du mur à leur gauche jusqu'à atteindre une porte close. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit, invita la blonde à passer devant.

\- Clarke.

Elle le fixa un court moment, puis se décida à entrer. La pièce n'était pas très grande pour celles de cet étage, mais en comparaison à celles de l'aile maximale, on aurait dit une autre salle commune. De grandes fenêtres, sans barreaux donnait une vue splendide de la forêt environnante, de la montagne dominée par l'institut. Mais ce qui faisait de cette pièce son plus grand attrait n'était pas la vue, non, c'était son contenu. Quelques tables, un peu de mobilier, des bibliothèques remplies de divers attirails d'art. Il y avait même des chevalets.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que peindre était libérateur, dit Dante en la rejoignant.

Il passa à côté d'elle, se promena parmi les tables.

\- J'ai eu la chance de voir quelques-uns de tes dessins, un réel talent que tu as là.

Clarke aurait voulu dire merci, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, était encore à jauger ce fameux directeur.

\- Tu pourras venir passer une heure ici tous les jours si tu le désires, ajouta-t-il en caressant un chevalet du bout des doigts.

La blonde se décida à bouger, passa à l'une des bibliothèques, prit un pinceau entre ses mains.

\- Docteure Griffin me dit que tu as fait de grands progrès et je suis bien d'accord avec elle. Tu sais Clarke, beaucoup de gens viennent ici, mais très peu en repartent.

Le directeur se mit à marcher dans sa direction tout en continuant à lui parler doucement.

\- Contrairement aux autres, j'ai bon espoir que tu trouveras ton chemin, hors d'ici…

Face à face, ils se regardèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne poursuive.

\- … car malgré la noirceur des pires épreuves, on peut encore… trouver la lumière.

Il lui fit un sourire et elle se laissa porter par celui-ci, convaincre de cet espoir de sortie.

\- Je te laisse peindre, dessiner, ce que bon te semblera, tu as une heure.

Dante pivota sur lui-même et se dirigea vers la sortie. II passait le cadre de porte quand elle trouva enfin le courage de lui répondre.

\- Monsieur…

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

\- Merci.

Il hocha la tête en refermant brièvement les yeux, puis, sortit et referma derrière lui, la laissant seule sans vraiment l'être.

* * *

Contrairement à Clarke et Wells, Byrne les conduisit vers les étages inférieurs, prenant les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elles passèrent les couloirs de murs blancs jusqu'à ce que des vitres leur succèdent. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière antichambre à franchir pour y être, la salle des visites. La tenant toujours fermement par le bras, la garde se présenta au préposé à l'entrée. Ils vérifièrent ensemble l'heure et le visiteur d'Alexandria. Mais celle-ci n'écoutait pas, ne les regardait pas. Son regard était tourné vers le fond de la pièce. Par-delà tous les patients déjà présents, leurs familles et amis venus les voir, elle dévisageait deux personnes se tenant debout. Tout au fond, dans un coin, ils semblaient aussi complices que mal à l'aise d'être ensemble. L'homme que Lexa savait être Cage sera la main d'une grande femme aux cheveux clairs. Il retira ses doigts avec une pointe de dédain dissimulé dans un sourire faux. Et d'un signe de tête, prit congé.

\- Allez, mademoiselle, votre tante vous attend, dit Byrne en signant le formulaire d'accompagnement.

Le garde au comptoir ouvrit la porte en ravalant difficilement. Il regardait celle qu'il reconnaissait de la une des journaux, n'avait qu'une envie, qu'elle passe à la salle le plus rapidement possible, mette le plus de distance entre eux.

Lexa posa son regard vert sur lui, le visage sans émotion, ayant déjà vue maintes fois pareille réaction à son passage.

\- Aller! redit Byrne qui commençait à s'impatienter.

La brune lui lança le même regard, sachant que sous cette fausse assurance de la garde, elle la craignait comme tous les autres. Et dans une lente expiration, elle se décida à entrer, à aller voir cette visiteuse, cette tante improbable.

Elle n'avait pas fait plus de deux pas à l'intérieur que déjà, un autre préposé lui indiquait le coin droit de la salle. Trois tables étaient libres, et la plus au fond était muni d'un échiquier. Le gardien la lui indiqua, puis fit signe à la femme encore debout de l'autre côté de l'endroit. Lexa s'assied d'abord et la femme vint la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Avec les deux autres tables vacantes, une bonne distance était maintenant entre elles et les autres patients et visiteurs, une mesure de sécurité prévue pour cette pensionnaire particulière.

\- Alexandria, dit la femme en lui souriant à pleines dents.

Elle releva les yeux vers elle, leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois, un vert menaçant dans un gris insondable.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle sans émotion aucune.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, nous dirons que je suis ta tante, tu veux bien?

\- Non.

\- Et bien je serai ta tante quand même. Dis-moi, comment vas-tu ma chérie? ajouta-telle en lui prenant la main sur la table.

\- Ne me touchez pas, dit-elle en retirant sa main d'un mouvement brusque.

La femme rit faussement à sa réaction, tenta de lui pincer le menton comme on taquine un enfant. Une fois de plus Lexa se déroba.

\- Qui êtes-vous? redemanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je me nomme Nia, et je suis venu pour que nous discutions toi et moi.

\- Vous êtes journaliste, dit la brune sous une affirmation de dédain.

\- Seulement s'il le faut ma chère.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais une chose était certaine, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, vous perdez votre temps ici.

\- Oh, mais détrompe-toi ma jolie, je suis bel et bien ici pour que nous discutions, mais c'est moi qui ai des choses à te dire, murmura Nia, terminant avec un sourire n'inspirant pas confiance, loin de là.

\- Bon, par où commencer? dit-elle en déplaçant les pièces du jeu jusqu'alors bien alignées sur leurs cases blanches et noires.

\- Tu as remarqué comment le temps change, l'automne tire à sa fin… l'hiver approche. Tu aimes l'hiver dis-moi?

\- Non.

\- Dommage. Moi, j'adore l'hiver, de loin ma saison préférée. La noirceur du jour, la pâleur de la neige. Mais surtout, le froid.

Nia fit une courte pause sur sa manipulation des pièces du jeu pour lever les yeux vers elle. Lexa y vit une malice qu'elle ne tentait plus de dissimuler.

\- Le froid… comment il fige toute chose, parvient même à arrêter le temps dans sa course. Le pouvoir de condamner et préserver à la fois, fascinant tu ne trouves pas?

Lexa ne répondit rien, se contenta d'écouter, mais surtout, d'observer.

\- Tu sais, la vie est un peu comme un échiquier, reste à savoir où l'on se situe. Bon toi par exemple, tu seras les noirs, ça te va? Oui, non, peut-être?

Encore un silence de la part d'Alexandria.

\- Non rien? Bon et bien, qui ne dit mot consent, c'est ce qu'on dit, les noirs tu seras.

Nia fit tourner la planche pour que les pièces noires se retrouvent face à Lexa. Elle les observa, remarqua qu'elles étaient dans le désordre et éparpillées sur diverses cases sans la moindre logique.

\- Il y a ici les gens en général, hommes, femmes, enfants, tous aussi insignifiant qu'inutile… sauf si on leur donne la chance de prendre part au jeu. Des pions qu'on se plait à déplacer selon notre bon plaisir, si petits, si aisément sacrifiable.

Nia fit tomber des pions ici et là, les laissant rouler sur le jeu et en dehors sans se préoccuper de leur trajectoire.

\- Parmi eux, on se déplace à notre guise, en avant, en arrière, insaisissable.

Elle avait maintenant saisi la reine blanche, démontrait son principe en la déplaçant entre les rares pions encore debout.

\- Mais il y en a quelques-uns dont on doit se méfier, certains mieux, non, disons moins lamentables que les autres.

Elle désigna la tour et le cavalier.

\- Ceux-ci vous traquent, vous recherchent où que vous alliez, suivant les chemins des pions déchus.

Nia continua à faire tomber des pièces des deux côtés, mais surtout des noirs. En baissant les yeux, Lexa remarqua que de son côté, elle n'avait pas de reine à la droite de son roi, à sa place se tenait un simple fou.

\- Mais il appartient à chacun de jouer selon son bon plaisir, d'avancer ou de se protéger… ou d'essayer.

Elle vint poser sa reine à quelques cases du roi noir. Lexa remarqua maintenant que du côté des blancs, il n'y avait jamais eu de roi à défendre, qu'une reine seule errant sans attache pour la forcer à préserver qui ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Et sous la menace imminente, deux choix s'offrent à nous. Battre en retraite pour s'assurer de pouvoir revenir, encore et encore.

À ces mots elle dit hésiter sa reine entre se placer devant le roi ou revenir de son côté, à l'abri.

\- Ou bien, faire un dernier coup d'éclat avant de devoir s'arrêter.

La reine blanche était maintenant à deux cases devant le roi noir, une tour et un cavalier blanc tout près, encerclant dans la défaite à venir.

\- Toi, que jouerais-tu? Toujours rien à dire? Tu as bien raison, moi aussi je n'aime pas ces deux choix. Mais tu sais quoi? Avoir à choisir, c'est admettre de devoir se soumettre à des règles nous ayant imposés des options, des limites, un cadre, un peu comme une prison… ou encore… un asile.

Nia prit le fou et vint le placer devant sa reine comme tentative de protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher, son roi.

\- Que jouer maintenant? Droite, gauche, diagonale, avant, arrière? Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé jouer selon les règles.

Elle prit sa reine, la fit contourner le fou pour s'abattre sur le roi. La pièce tomba à la renverse. Puis elle vint rapprocher le cavalier et la tour du fou.

\- Une victoire un peu différente du classique « échec et math » nous en conviendrons toutes deux. Mais regarde-moi tout ça!

Nia exposait ce qui restait des participants sur l'échiquier.

\- Douze pions sacrifiés dans mon sillage pour arriver jusqu'ici, la tour et le cavalier sur mes traces. La fin se devait d'approcher un jour ou l'autre. Et puis ce fou, celui que je ne croyais pas apte à m'atteindre à ce point.

Nia se pencha au-dessus de la table, continuant d'un visage transpirant la haine et le mépris.

\- Car ma chère… je t'aime et je te hais… pour m'avoir tout donné et tout pris à la fois… ton salut contre ma gloire… toi, le fou et ton roi mort…

Elle s'approcha plus encore, tant que leur visage se touchait presque.

\- Coupable votre honneur, coupable! Tu m'as pris mon titre… tu m'as volé mon renom… et maintenant que tu es ici je ne peux plus continuer… à cause de toi j'aurais laissé une œuvre inachevée avec ta Cos…

Nia ne peut finir de prononcer ce nom. Car avant la fin de sa phrase, Lexa s'était jeté au-dessus de la table, les faisant tomber toutes deux au sol. Ses mains encerclant son cou, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, hurlant de toute cette rage qu'elle croyait éteinte.

Lexa pleurait de colère en criant à quelques centimètres du visage de Nia. Les premières secondes de la scène ne furent que pour toutes deux. Le froid laissé entrer par la véritable reine des glaces avait fait ce qu'elle prétendait, figer le temps. Un vert fou pour la première fois se déversait dans un gris aliéné depuis toujours. Un cri du désespoir dans une satisfaction des plus profondes. Une fois de plus, elle avait gagné, sous son masque d'innocence, elle appréciait ce fou perdre encore, être saisit par les gardes, les tours et les cavaliers du moment.

Byrne et le garde vinrent porter main forte au seul préposé de la salle de visite. De peine et de misère, ils réussirent à dégager Lexa qui se raccrochait au cou de Nia, désirant plus que toute chose la voir souffrir. Autant qu'elle, ça ne serait pas possible, plus maintenant qu'elle savait. Même sa mort ne lui rendrait pas justice, n'effacerait rien, ne la lui rendrait pas, sa Costia.

Nia se relevait en titubant, aidé d'un visiteur alors que Cage faisait enfin son apparition. Seringue à la main, il logea la pointe de l'aiguille dans le cou d'Alexandria. L'effet fut immédiat, elle tomba inconsciente.

La session de visite fut écourtée après l'incident. Les familles firent leurs au revoir précoces, et cette tante imprévue s'en alla comme tous les autres. Faignant une peur bleue, elle quitta l'institut, aimant cette folle usurpatrice plus qu'elle ne la détestait avant. Se réjouissant de sa peine et de sa situation. Et dans la brise glacée de l'hiver approchant, elle s'en alla, savourant et maudissant cette femme ayant pris sa place.

\- Adieu… Heda.

* * *

Tout au fond du couloir du secteur d'isolement, Cage et Tsing se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Loroleï se massait les tempes, se repassant le résumé que son collègue venait de lui faire.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser la voir, c'était une erreur.

\- Une erreur? C'est pour camoufler le fiasco d'Anya que j'ai consenti à cette visite, Anya, elle, elle était la véritable erreur.

Tsing soupira en fermant les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cette journaliste a entendu parler d'elle, mais je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait de cette histoire, dit Cage avec ce dédain dans sa voix.

\- Adieu mes recherches.

\- Nos recherches Loroleï, nos recherches.

Elle se passa les mains au visage, tentant de se ressaisir.

\- Elle va revenir vous croyez?

\- Nia?

Tsing fit oui de la tête.

\- Non.

\- Comment en être sûr, Cage?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas consenti à cette visite par pure crainte de chantage.

Tous deux sursautèrent quand un bruit sourd retentit de l'autre côté de la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Une chambre toute capitonnée, étouffant le plus sonore des cris, où rien n'en sortait. Une petite vitre ressemblant à un hublot laissait une vue de l'intérieur.

Tsing passa sa main à son cœur qui s'était emporté suite à son sursaut. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder ce qui avait causé ce bruit contre la porte. Lexa y était enfermée, une camisole de force la maintenant captive. Elle venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance et se ruait sur les murs et la porte, s'époumonant, pleurant de colère comme un animal enragé.

\- Elle est hors de contrôle, soupira Tsing.

\- Exactement.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le dévisageant, ne comprenant pas sa réponse.

\- J'ai laissé cette journaliste rencontrer Alexandria, mais en échange, j'ai exigé, comment dire, un peu d'ouverture sur sa vraie nature, sur cette fureur qu'elle n'avait plus à son arrivée ici.

\- Tu as commandé tout ceci?

\- Loroleï, c'est ce que nous tentons de contrôler, le sérum est prometteur…

\- En théorie, Cage.

\- Et voilà le problème, trop de théorie, pas assez de concret. Nous avons trente-sept patients en tout dans les cas maximums et intermédiaires.

\- Trente-six, Clarke Collins est à la charge d'Abigaïl, n'oubliez pas.

\- Vrai, mais potentiellement problématique.

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas la main mise sur la totalité. Et un seul grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance… un seul.

BANG

Lexa venait de se jeter contre la porte à nouveau. Le bruit n'était pas fort, mais on pouvait sentir la vibration de la porte sur ses pentures renforcies.

\- Oublions Clarke pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur les autres, renchérit Tsing pour détourner Cage de sa fixation sur la blonde.

\- Il nous faut tester sur des rages plus fortes, tout comme celle-ci. Écoutez, les patients intermédiaires peuvent être utilisés sporadiquement pour de petites doses…

\- Mais c'est loin de suffire, je sais.

\- Lincoln a été un bon point de départ, mais maintenant qu'il a une complice de démence violente, nous devons l'utiliser, elles sont rares.

\- Doivent être forcées? demanda Tsing sur une pointe de défi.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, cette Nia a eu ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant nous aussi, ne perdons pas cette chance de progresser.

\- Elle ne sera pas toujours dans cet état, Cage, et Lincoln finira par s'user à la longue si nous continuons ainsi.

\- Eh bien à nous de s'assurer qu'elle le soit le plus souvent possible. Le temps joue contre nous et vous le savez, l'avancée scientifique et une course sans merci. Vous gagnez ou vous passez à l'oubli. L'histoire se souvient des premiers… pas des autres.

Loroleï se massa encore une fois les tempes tout en tournant le dos à la vitre de la cellule de Lexa.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, poursuivons… moins de théorie.

\- Davantage de concret.

\- Davantage de concret, confirma-t-elle.

* * *

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais elle ne les sentait plus. Ni les pleurs, ni même la douleur n'arrivaient plus à l'atteindre. De là où elle était, tout ce qui se rattachait au moment présent n'était plus que vague impression. De ses yeux pourtant grands ouverts, les lieux l'entourant lui étaient aveugles.

Lexa hurlait à s'en briser la voix, comme si les cris étaient devenus aussi vitaux que ses respirations. Sans relâche, elle répandait ses hurlements qui n'avaient d'autres spectateurs qu'elle-même. Un écho se réverbérant sur les parois matelassées de l'endroit où on l'avait enfermé.

Le haut du corps trappé dans une camisole de force, elle n'avait plus le contrôle de ses bras. Fermement sanglés à l'arrière de son dos, ils étaient prisonniers dans une étreinte solitaire. Elle pestait tout en tirant de toutes ses forces, tentant de se défaire de cette emprise imposée.

Ses jambes n'ayant pas été immobilisées, elle n'avait comme seule liberté de mouvement de pouvoir se mouvoir à sa guise. Et pour l'instant, son seul désir était de se projeter contre les murs, contre cette porte au hublot.

Avec chaque tentative elle retombait violemment au sol, un choc miroir au propre élan qu'elle avait donné contre le capitonnage. Mais chaque assaut n'était jamais suffisant, n'avait pas raison d'elle. Ainsi elle se remettait sur ses pieds, et non sans peine, recommençait ce manège, encore et encore.

Bien que ses mouvements semblaient des plus déments, ils n'étaient que le pâle reflet de sa démence intérieur. Car le présent n'était plus, son esprit s'était brisé, quelque part entre le fou et la reine, entre le souvenir et la prise de conscience.

Avec chaque chute et chaque nouveau cri venaient d'autres images. Certaines claires et d'autres floues, un amoncellement chaotique lui faisant perdre conscience de là où elle se trouvait.

* * *

 _C'était une nuit sans nuages, de celle où la lune éclaire les environs avec une plus grande brillance que les réverbères au bord des routes. Alexandria remontait l'allée menant jusqu'à leur petite maison, elles, les amies, comme les appelait le voisinage. Un secret bien gardé entre ces murs, derrière les rideaux fermés, une vérité n'étant pas révélable au grand jour. Plus qu'une amitié connue, un amour interdit, jugé malsain, décrété illégal, condamné déviant._

 _Néanmoins, Costia et Lexa avaient choisi de vivre ensemble, dans cette noirceur où elles pouvaient s'aimer, sous le masque de la normalité, prétextant ne pas avoir encore trouvé le bon parti._

 _Et comme tous les soirs, Lexa rentrait à la maison, après une trop longue journée au restaurant, après avoir fait la fermeture et empoché de maigres pourboires. Mais ce soir elle était indisposée, son ventre la torturant cruellement. Et lorsque le cuisinier lui avait dit de rentrer plus tôt qu'il fermerait seul, elle ne s'était pas fait prier. Une heure de plus pour dormir, une heure de plus pour tenter de faire disparaitre ses cernes sous ses yeux, mais surtout, une heure de plus avec elle._

 _Toutefois, sous cette lumière de la lune déjà haute dans le ciel, quelque chose était différent, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle chercha ses clefs dans son sac à main, peinant à les atteindre tant elle se hâtait. Une fois trouvée elle les approcha de la serrure, réalisant au même moment que la porte n'était pas fermée._

 _D'une petite poussée, elle s'ouvrit, dans un grincement inquiétant. Alexandria entra. Pas une lumière, pas un son, rien._

 _\- Costia? demanda-t-elle en refermant derrière elle._

 _Elle n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Elle fit un pas de plus, s'arrêta nette en entendant le verre casser sous ses pas. La faible clarté permise par la brillance extérieure de la lune lui fit voir ce sur quoi elle avait mis le pied. Une ampoule brisée à proximité d'une lampe renversée au sol._

 _\- Costia? redit-elle avec encore moins d'assurance._

 _Elle continua à avancer, aperçue de la lumière sous une porte au bout du couloir, celle menant au sous-sol. Lexa se dépêcha de s'y rendre, ouvrit pour y trouver la lumière du haut des escaliers qui se balançait légèrement dans le vide. Elle sentit l'air sur le bas de ses jambes, trahissant une fenêtre laissée ouverte. Elle prit appui sur la rampe et descendit précautionneusement les marches._

 _Lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur le ciment du plancher, elle glissa et se heurta la tête. Pas assez pour perdre conscience, mais suffisamment pour lui embrouiller la vue. Tout en maudissant sa maladresse, elle se remit péniblement sur ses jambes. Machinalement elle passa sa main à sa robe pour en retirer la saleté qu'elle connaissait de la cave._

 _Mais au lieu d'y trouver de la poussière, ses doigts se couvrirent d'un liquide visqueux et chaud. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que de son autre main elle constatait qu'elle en était recouverte. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune pour éclairer la pièce plongée dans le noir et elle ne pouvait discerner les couleurs. Elle se recula, priant de se méprendre sur ce qu'elle croyait tacher sa tenue._

 _Un autre pas en secouant la tête et elle se heurta sur quelque chose. Ses mains s'y posèrent de réflexe, mais glissèrent sur ce qui ne rappelait que trop bien ce qui l'avait fait trébucher au sol. Tout en ravalant difficilement, elle pivota sur elle-même, comprenant qu'elle se trouvait maintenant face au congélateur._

 _Elle fit non de la tête alors que tout ceci semblait être un cauchemar éveillé. Tout ceci n'était pas réel, non, elle ne faisait que rêver, comme tant d'autres nuits, à ces atrocités citées en premières pages des journaux. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas en train de se passer, pas ici, pas à elle._

 _Les doigts tremblants elle ouvrit le lourd couvercle. Dans un cri étouffé de stupeur elle le lâcha, le laissa se referme dans un bruissement sourd. Sa gorge se serra et l'air ne passait presque plus, elle recula au hasard, les yeux fermés durement, secouant la tête de plus bel._

 _Sans prendre garde, elle se retrouva à nouveau par terre, ayant une fois de plus glissé sur la mare visqueuse laissée suite à une fuite précipitée, à un retour du travail hâtif. Lexa se mit à crier en réalisant qu'elle était couverte du sang de Costia, celle qu'elle venait de retrouver, sans sa tête._

 _Elle se débattit pour se relever, mais n'y arrivait pas, pas avec cette robe alourdie, pas avec ces talons, pas après ce qu'elle venait tout juste de voir. Et plus elle essayait de se relever et plus elle criait de terreur. Quand enfin elle finit par arriver à se mettre sur pied, elle prit appui sur une poutre près de l'escalier, accrocha l'interrupteur sans s'en rendre compte._

 _La lumière l'aveugla, révéla la boucherie interrompue qui avait précédé son arrivée. Tout y était encore, tout ce qui faisait de la reine des glaces sa renommée, tout le nécessaire pour effectuer ce macabre châtiment. Tout y était, sauf la meurtrière en elle-même._

 _Quand elle finit par s'accoutumer à la récente clarté, ce fut trop pour son regard. Trop de sang, trop de cruauté, trop de réalité qu'elle ne voulait pas avaler. Ses yeux balayèrent le sous-sol teinté d'hémoglobine, et elle sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais son regard se posa sur un coin de la pièce, sur ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir de cette manière, la tête tranchée de Costia._

 _Lexa ne tomba pas évanoui devant un tel spectacle, non, mais tout ce moment ne se grava pas dans sa mémoire. La dernière tentative de son esprit de la protéger, de nier l'évidence._

 _On la retrouva le lendemain matin, le regard fixé sur le plancher, serrant la tête de celle qu'elle avait aimée, dans ses bras. Un secret bien gardé entre ces murs, derrière les rideaux fermés, une vérité n'étant pas révélable au grand jour. Plus qu'une amitié connue, un amour interdit, jugé malsain, décrété illégal, condamné déviant._

* * *

Lexa sentit le mur derrière son dos, s'y étant rendu sans même en être consciente. Ses jambes fléchirent et elle se laissa tomber lentement par terre. Le flou de ses songes troublés se dissipa peu à peu, ne laissant plus que la douleur de la constatation de sa situation. Le souvenir lui était revenu au plus profond de cette folie crée par cette Nia et sa partie d'échecs.

\- Je ne suis pas folle, dit-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle les sentit. Des sillons chauds glissant sur ses joues déjà bien humides. Ils devinrent de profonds sanglots alors qu'elle tentait encore vainement de se défaire de sa camisole de force. Elle se souvenait.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, murmura-t-elle.

Sa gorge irritée par tant de cris ne laissait qu'une voix éraillée lui échapper. Elle referma les yeux en pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, donna de petits coups sur le mur capitonné. Tant de fois elle l'avait répété, tant pour se convaincre elle-même que les autres. Car en l'absence de souvenir, le doute devenait un ennemi à grands pouvoirs. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu y croire, savait maintenant qu'elle avait eu raison.

\- Je ne suis pas folle… ce n'était pas moi, redit-elle encore.

Les secondes lui parurent aussi longues que des heures dans cette cellule, et elle perdit totalement conscience du temps. Les pleurs se tarirent, son souffle se régularisa quelque peu, mais les coups de tête ne cessèrent pas. Une sorte de calme après la tempête, de quiétude improbable.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, représentait une proie plus facile, la porte de la cellule capitonnée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Tsing, Cage et même Emerson. Après l'incident au beau milieu de la nuit ayant failli révéler qu'il buvait sur ses heures de garde, il se pliait aux moindres demandes des psychiatres. Et dans le cas présent, cela impliquait de maitriser les patients lorsque nécessaire, d'aider lorsque l'usage de la force était nécessaire. Mais surtout, savoir baisser les yeux, tenir sa langue, et ne jamais au grand jamais, poser de questions.

Ainsi, il fit ce pour quoi on l'avait appelé, il se saisit d'Alexandria et la plaqua au sol. Elle se débattit du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Sa respiration était saccadée et rapide, à bout de souffle de s'être épuisée seule dans sa démence.

\- Shhhh, murmura Tsing tout en retirant de ses dents le plastique couvrant la seringue qu'elle avait à la main.

Cage dégagea les cheveux du cou de la brune, donnant accès à la jugulaire. La pointe de l'aiguille perça sa peau et du bout du pouce, Loroleï injecta le sérum rougeâtre.

La joue fermement appuyée contre le plancher rembourré, Lexa cligna des yeux lentement, le voile de larme s'épaississant avec l'effet du produit qui se dispersait dans son organisme. En un battement de cils, tout ne fut plus que futilité, la peine, le mal et même, le vrai du faux.

* * *

 ***Nodus Tollens - Prise de conscience que l'intrigue de votre vie n'a plus de sens pour vous.**


End file.
